Cocinando
by Maary Cullen
Summary: Adap. Edward es chef ejecutivo, Bella es su sub chef, ella esta enojada por que ese puesto debería de ser suyo, y en un intento de recuerarlo inventara mil y un platillos que cree será un éxito. Edward aparte de lidiar con las nuevas invenciones de Bella que llegan en sueños deberá lidiar con el amor que siente hacia ella, lo lograra?
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Lori Wilde**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

En la cocina del restaurante hacía calor, pero Isabella Swan, segunda chef de cocina del hotel Swan, estaba más caliente todavía.

La sopa de marisco hervía a fuego lento. El olor del pimentón dulce mezclado con cayena, cebolla y ajo perfumaba el aire. En el horno se asaban docenas de patatas mientras, en la tostadora, se doraban unas gruesas rebanadas de pan francés. Chez Charlie estaba en plena ebullición en la temporada de carnaval.

De la cola de caballo de Isabella escapaban algunos mechones y el sudor le empapaba el cuello. Se llevó la mano a la frente, intentando atemperar su irritación.

Acababa de mirar el menú del día que había pinchado el chef Edward Cullen en el tablón y había visto que la innovadora receta que ella había apuntado la noche anterior había sido tachada con un rotulador rojo.

Sin avisarla siquiera, el chef había eliminado su última especialidad de la carta del día, haciéndola sentirse ignorada e insignificante, como tantas veces se había sentido de pequeña, al ser la menor de cuatro hermanas. Angela era la más inteligente, Rosalie la más guapa, Alice la más divertida y ella, sencillamente, la más pequeña.

Sus habilidades culinarias eran lo único que le había permitido destacar.

Isabella cuadró los hombros, caminó a grandes zancadas hasta el congelador y sacó un pavo de casi diez kilos.

Pensaba preparar esa receta tanto si le gustaba a Cullen como si no. No podía despedirla. Su familia era la propietaria de Chez Charlie, el elegante restaurante del hotel Swan, un establecimiento de cuatro estrellas que ocupaba  
uno de los originales bloques del barrio francés.

Ignorando las miradas de asombro de los otros cocineros, cargó el pavo hasta el mostrador y lo sacó del envoltorio de plástico. Después de sacarle los menudillos, lo untó con aceite de oliva virgen.

Los cocineros miraban alternativamente a Isabella y al menú que el chef había fijado en el tablero de la cocina. Eran conscientes de que se estaba organizando un motín, pero tuvieron la prudencia de no comentarlo. Sólo Jean-Paul, que había trabajado con la familia de Isabella desde que era un niño pequeño, sonreía y murmuraba algo en su dialecto Cajún sobre el atractivo de las mujeres apasionadas.

¡Ja!

Ella no era una mujer apasionada. Lo único que quería era hacer oír su voz.

Isabella tomó el pavo, ya preparado para cocinar, y se dirigió con él hacia el asador.

—Es demasiado grande —la voz de Edward fue como una fría caricia en medio de aquel calor.

Isabella se sobresaltó, pero no alzó la mirada hacia su enemigo. Se endureció mentalmente contra el deseo que inmediatamente la asaltó y continuó intentando meter el pavo en el asador.

—¿Has oído lo que he dicho?

Una gota de sudor comenzó a deslizarse por su cuello. No pensaba darle la razón. Isabella continuó trabajando como si fuera una de las hermanas feas de Cenicienta, intentando meter su enorme pie en un delicado zapato de cristal.

Estaba dispuesta a encajar el pavo de cualquier manera.

—Si estás decidida a hacerlo, por lo menos déjame ayudarte —dijo Edward suavemente, deteniéndose peligrosamente cerca de ella.

¿A quién pensaba que iba a engañar? No quería ayudarla. Quería controlarla. Aquel hombre era un obseso del control. Isabella apretó la mandíbula, decidida a no dejarse avasallar.

—Lárgate —se limitó a decir.

Edward se colocó tras ella y deslizó sus brazos por su cintura para agarrar al aceitoso pájaro que Isabella había colocado frente a ella. Isabella comenzó a tener serias dificultades para respirar con normalidad, y no podía culpar de ello al calor.

Edward la estaba tocando, y eso la excitaba y la asustaba terriblemente a la vez.

Le acariciaba la nuca con su aliento cálido, le rozaba la espalda con su pecho y sentía sus brazos rozando los suyos mientras introducía el pavo en el asador. Decididamente, había demasiadas fricciones allí.

—Es mejor que admitas con elegancia la derrota, Swan —dijo Edward, al cabo de varios minutos de concentrado esfuerzo—. No cabe.

—No seas tan pesimista e intenta moverlo un poco —le ordenó.

Edward lo movió. Y lo sacudió. Y no ocurrió nada.

—Ya te he advertido que era demasiado grande.

—Fanfarrón.

—¿Por qué? ¿No vas a admitir que tengo razón?

Isabella advertía el humor que teñía sus palabras. ¿Estaba coqueteando con ella? ¿O estaba burlándose de ella?

Bajo el delantal de color blanco inmaculado, Edward llevaba una camiseta de algodón negro, los vaqueros y unas botas de cuero negro. De cocodrilo, supuso Isabella. O quizá de caimán. En cualquier caso, unas botas bastante caras. ¿Cuánto le pagaría su madre, por cierto?

En realidad, a Isabella no le interesaban especialmente los zapatos, como podía deducir cualquiera que viera las playeras que usaba cuando no calzaba los zuecos que utilizaba en la cocina. Ni siquiera tenía zapatos de tacón. Prefería los zapatos bajos, que le permitían moverse libremente. Además, midiendo más de un metro setenta y cinco, era suficientemente alta como para no necesitar tacones.

Aunque lo de Edward era extraño. No era un hombre dado a los excesos. Pero aquellas botas parecían estar susurrándole que, aunque ella no pudiera verlo, tenía un lado salvaje. Aquello era lo que más le intrigaba de él. Aquella parte oculta del iceberg.

Lo miró de reojo.

Edward descubrió su mirada y elevó ligeramente las comisuras de los labios.

Isabella sintió una curiosa debilidad en las rodillas.

Edward profundizó su sonrisa, mostrando al hacerlo un par de hoyuelos en las mejillas.

Caramba, aquellos hoyuelos le encantaban. Isabella bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior, intentando centrar su atención en el pincho del asador, pero su estrategia no funcionó.

Edward tenía razón, maldita fuera.

El pavo era demasiado grande, pero no iba a admitir que estaba equivocada. Si era necesario, le cortaría los muslos al pavo. Estaba decidida a hacerlo encajar de cualquier manera porque, por estúpido que pudiera sonar, tenía la sensación de que en ello le iba la dignidad.

El hotel Swan había pasado una mala temporada desde el huracán Katrina y, cuando por fin comenzaban a remontar, había ocurrido una serie de acontecimientos que estaban dañando su hasta entonces impecable reputación. Isabella tenía la convicción de que, si conseguía crear platos originales y sabrosos, el restaurante se llenaría y eso ayudaría a reflotar el hotel. Además, si gracias a ella se acercaban más clientes, por fin podría sentirse totalmente integrada en la familia.

Pero, ¿y si se equivocaba? ¿Y si sus apasionantes creaciones no lograban su objetivo? Últimamente habían comenzado a corroerla las dudas, como le ocurría siempre que llevaba demasiado tiempo en el mismo lugar.

Aquélla era su casa. Se suponía que tenía que estar allí. Pero entonces... ¿por qué se sentía tan fuera de lugar?

Isabella tragó saliva y dio un portazo mental a sus demonios. Aquello funcionaría si Cullen tuviera la amabilidad de apartar su atractivo cuerpo de su camino.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir haciendo el payaso con ese pavo hasta admitir que te has equivocado?

—Siempre tan negativo. Ésa es la diferencia entre tú y yo, Cullen. Yo prefiero pensar de forma positiva.

—¿Crees que ésa es la mayor diferencia entre tú y yo?

—No, la mayor diferencia entre tú y yo es que tú eres una persona rígida y yo soy una mujer innovadora.

—Yo creía que la gran diferencia es que tú eres una cabezota acostumbrada a salirte siempre con la tuya y yo soy...

—Y tú eres el tipo que está aquí para ponerme en mi lugar. ¿Es eso?

—Isabella —contestó Edward—, tu madre y tu hermana me contrataron como chef por algún motivo. Vete acostumbrándote a ello. Y acabo de tomar una decisión: el pavo al chocolate queda fuera del menú.

Isabella alzó la barbilla con expresión desafiante. Tenía la garganta tan seca que no podía tragar.

Los tres cocineros que trabajaban con ellos estaban pelando patatas desenfrenadamente y cortando verduras, pero no estaban tan ocupados como para no mirarlos de reojo.

Isabella dejó el pavo sobre una fuente para comenzar a cortarlo y se secó las manos en el delantal. Desde el momento en el que su hermana mayor, Angela, directora del hotel Swan, había presentado a Isabella y a Edward, se habían lanzado el uno a la yugular del otro.

La antipatía que aquel hombre había despertado en ella tenía mucho que ver con su autoritarismo y le recordaba demasiado a Sam, su ex marido; y también con su atractivo, absolutamente arrebatador.

Y estaba también la cuestión, no menos importante, de que su madre y Angela le hubieran ofrecido a él, un perfecto desconocido, el puesto de chef.

Habían vuelto a hacerla sentirse insignificante, como si fuera la última de la familia.

Estaba firmemente convencida de que su padre, Charlie, le habría ofrecido a ella aquel trabajo si todavía estuviera vivo. Habían pasado ya cuatro años desde que había muerto por culpa de un conductor borracho en un accidente del que todavía seguía sintiéndose responsable.

Sabía que aquel sentimiento no era lógico ni racional y también que nadie de la familia la culpaba. Pero ella se culpaba a sí misma. No podía evitar pensar que si no se hubiera divorciado y no hubiera caído en aquella depresión, su madre, Renée, no la habría animado a irse durante dos semanas de vacaciones a la Toscana.

Y si ellas no hubieran estado en Italia, Renée habría estado en casa y a su marido jamás se le habría ocurrido salir en medio de una terrible tormenta. En alguna parte de su mente, Isabella creía que, si no hubiera sido una joven alocada y no hubiera desobedecido a sus padres al casarse con Sam, su padre no habría muerto.

Isabella se había quedado en Italia para terminar los cursos de cocina, pero Renée, que echaba de menos a su marido, había decidido volver antes de tiempo. Isabella todavía podía recordar con absoluta claridad el momento en el que su mundo había cambiado para siempre.

Estaba cocinando un pollo a la marsala en Ca Francesco cuando había recibido una llamada en el móvil. Había visto en el identificador que era su hermana y estaba empezando a gastarle una broma cuando Angela le había dicho con voz queda que su padre había muerto.

Isabella había soltado un grito de desesperación. Ella siempre había sido el ojito derecho de su padre y se sentía mucho más cómoda trabajando en la cocina que en el resto del hotel, que llevaba las distintivas marcas de la privilegiada familia de su madre. El padre de Isabella la había mimado incluso en exceso. Isabella lo echaba desesperadamente de menos y lo veía en cualquier lugar en el que posara la mirada.

En las cazuelas, con la parte inferior ennegrecida por el uso, en el mostrador de acero que habían instalado juntos detrás de las cocinas, en los libros de cocina que se apilaban en las estanterías, en los cuchillos brillantes y afilados que le había regalado a su padre un año antes de su muerte...

Isabella pestañeó y descubrió que continuaba con la mirada fija en los penetrantes ojos azules de Edward Cullen. De pronto, Edward se había convertido en la personificación de su dolor. Y ella lo odiaba por ello.

¿Cómo era posible que su madre y Angela hubieran contratado a un lacónico norteño para dirigir la apasionada cocina de su padre? Sentía en la boca el gusto avinagrado de la traición.

Si sus otras dos hermanas, Alice y Rosalie, no le hubieran pedido que se quedara, habría hecho las maletas y habría vuelto a Boston. Además, ¿cómo iba a guardarle rencor a su madre? El reciente ataque al corazón de Renée era la razón por la que Isabella había vuelto a Nueva Orleans. Y aunque Renée insistía en que ya estaba mucho mejor, Isabella ni siquiera podía pensar en la posibilidad de perderla.

Así que se había tragado su resentimiento y había decidido ser amable con Edward, pero lo del pavo había sido el colmo. Cada vez que sugería que probaran algo nuevo, él le respondía con sus lógicas y prudentes opiniones.

—Te lo repito una vez más, Isabella. Soy yo el que está cargo de la cocina. Ésta es mi cocina. El pavo lo freímos al estilo Cajún y fin de la discusión.

—En este menú todo es Cajún o Creole.

—Estamos en Nueva Orleans, no en Boston.

—¿Pero por qué todo tiene que ser tan predecible y tradicional? —se quejó Isabella.

—La comida tradicional no tiene nada de malo. La gente la encuentra relajante.

—Sí, si tiene la mente estancada. ¿Qué se supone que van a comer las personas más aventureras?

—Poca gente es tan aventurera como tú.

¿Había cierta admiración en su voz? Quizá admirara su pasión por la innovación más de lo que dejaba entrever.

—Además, he introducido más platos a la parrilla desde que estoy aquí.

—Sí, con eso vas a salir en la portada del _Gourmand_.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con la portada de ninguna revista gastronómica. Lo único que quiero es complacer a nuestros clientes. Además, el pavo asado tampoco es el colmo de la novedad.

—Lo es si lo rocías con chocolate y cayena y después lo cubres con una salsa de alcaparras. Y no pongas esa cara, está riquísimo.

—¿Ya lo has hecho alguna vez?

—Se me ocurrió la receta en un sueño.

—No podemos cambiar el menú en función de tus invenciones culinarias de media noche. Ese plato suena absurdo. Nadie lo pedirá.

—Confía en mí, es maravilloso.

Isabella se volvió decidida hacia el pavo. Lo agarró por las dos alas e intentó meterlo de nuevo en el asador.

Edward se movió para impedírselo.

—Lo siento, pero no. Lo freiré en la mitad de tiempo.

La cocina se quedó en completo silencio. El trío de ayudantes de cocina dejó de cortar para mirarlos boquiabiertos, esperando a ver lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

Isabella no sabía por qué de pronto aquella cuestión le parecía tan importante. Quizá fuera porque faltaba muy poco para el aniversario de la muerte de su padre. O quizá porque su propia familia no había confiado lo suficiente en ella como para ofrecerle el puesto de chef. Tampoco ella esperaba aquel puesto, pero le habría gustado que se lo ofrecieran. Por lo menos la habría hecho sentirse querida.

O quizá fuera porque, por mucho que le disgustara Edward, se sentía fuertemente atraída hacia él. Temía terminar acostándose con aquel tipo y cometiendo un nuevo error.

Isabella lo esquivó y consiguió meter parte del pavo en el asador. Si empujaba con fuerza, conseguiría meterlo del todo.

—Te vas a hacer daño —le advirtió Edward y agarró una de las patas del pavo.

—Apártate —le ordenó Isabella, sorprendida por el nudo de ansiedad que se le había formado en el estómago.

—Estás alterada por algo más que por el pavo. Vamos a mi despacho para hablar.

El último lugar en el que le apetecía estar era confinada en aquel despacho diminuto.

—No.

Edward intentó arrancarle el pavo de las manos, pero Isabella se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. En el proceso, golpeó con el codo la botella del aceite de oliva. Y, al parecer, no había colocado bien la tapa, porque el líquido comenzó a extenderse por el mostrador y a gotear sobre el suelo.

—Suéltame.

—No hasta que me digas lo que te pasa.

Isabella lo fulminó con la mirada. No iba a decirle que lo que en realidad le pasaba era que sentía una atracción infernal hacia él. Tiró con fuerza, pero Edward continuaba sujetando el pavo.

Los zuecos de Isabella resbalaron sobre el aceite, ella perdió el control de las piernas y terminó cayendo sobre su trasero. El pavo voló de sus manos. Edward soltó un juramento y se abalanzó sobre el pavo, pero también él resbaló con el aceite y terminó cayendo directamente encima de ella, como si estuviera haciendo flexiones de brazos, con las piernas de Isabella bajo las suyas.

Isabella se quedó paralizada.

Edward la miró con aquellos ojos profundos del color del mar.

Isabella se sentía atrapada. Y no le disgustaba en absoluto.

De hecho, estaba conteniendo la respiración, como si estuviera esperando a que la besara.

Edward posaba las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Sus antebrazos casi rozaban sus senos y su pelvis estaba a sólo unos centímetros de la suya.

Tragó saliva y se obligó a no sonrojarse.

Respiraban los dos profundamente, observándose, expectantes.

Isabella se fijó entonces por primera vez en la cicatriz que tenía justo debajo de la oreja derecha. Era una cicatriz limpia, parecía hecha con una cuchilla.

Algo se destapó en su interior. Algo brillante, resplandeciente e inexplicable.

Ella también tenía una cicatriz.

Y se parecía portentosamente a la de Edward. Aquello era un presagio, una advertencia. Sabía que aquella cicatriz guardaba un secreto en el que ella no quería indagar.

No tenía intención de tocarla, pero la tocó.

Edward había sufrido, como ella.

Con la rapidez de un niño que acabara de encender un fósforo, Isabella apartó la mano, temerosa de aquella intimidad.

Edward entreabrió los labios y, por un glorioso momento, Isabella pensó que iba a besarla. Pero se limitó a preguntar:

—¿Estás bien?

—Apártate de mí.

Edward se levantó, taladró con la mirada al trío de curiosos y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Pero Isabella no iba a aceptar ninguna ayuda. Ignorando su mano, se levantó sin esfuerzo.

Miró a su alrededor buscando el pavo. Edward siguió el curso de su mirada. El pavo había aterrizado con extraña precisión en el perchero en el que los empleados colgaban los delantales y allí permanecía, como prueba del fracaso de Isabella.

Isabella miró a Edward. Éste apretaba los labios, intentando disimular una sonrisa.

Era divertido, pero ella se negaba a reírse, se negaba a alentarlo.

—Iba a dejarte elegir el relleno —dijo Edward con expresión divertida—, pero me temo que no será posible, puesto que hemos puesto el pavo a secar.

—Ya sabes lo que puedes hacer con tu relleno —replicó Isabella, quitándose el delantal y tirándoselo a la cara.

Y, sin decir una sola palabra, giró sobre sus talones y salió, intentando no mostrarle a Edward lo mucho que afectaba a su equilibrio emocional.

Evidentemente, no era el pavo el que no encajaba en Chez Charlie. Era ella.


	2. Capitulo 2

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Lori ********Wilde**

******Chicas subiré los 5 primeros capítulos haber si les gusta sino la retiro**

* * *

Capitulo 2

Tocar a Isabella había sido un grave error que Edward no debería haber cometido. No sólo era poco profesional, sino que su deseo por ella se había disparado.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

No estaba pensando, y ése era precisamente el problema.

En aquel momento sostenía el delantal que había atrapado en el aire. Olía a comida y a Isabella, dos de sus esencias favoritas.

Suprimiendo un gemido, Edward apretó los labios mientras la veía salir de la cocina.

Qué mujer. La clase de mujer capaz de causar serios problemas a un hombre sin ni siquiera intentarlo. Y él no necesitaba problemas.

Isabella le hacía pensar en las trufas francesas, valiosas, almizcleñas y con un fuerte aroma que le recordaba al de las sábanas revueltas tras una noche de amor. Edward se estaría mintiendo a sí mismo si no admitiera que sentía un deseo casi sobrecogedor por ella.

La puerta se cerró de pronto y la esencia briosa y rebelde de Isabella quedó flotando en el aire.

—Vuelta al trabajo.

Dio un par de fuertes palmadas y miró a los cocineros con el ceño fruncido. No quería que supieran hasta qué punto lo había afectado aquel íntimo encuentro con la sensual señorita Swan.

Con movimientos tan sincronizados que parecían formar parte de una coreografía, los tres hombres tomaron los cuchillos y atacaron las verduras con renovado fervor.

Edward descolgó al pavo del perchero y limpió todo aquel desastre. Cuando terminó, abandonó la cocina para dirigirse a su despacho, situado al otro lado de la despensa, intentando decidir la mejor forma de manejar a Isabella.

Sabía que volvería para terminar su turno. En ese aspecto, no estaba preocupado. Isabella era una profesional. Sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para tranquilizarse y él estaba dispuesto a darle todo el que necesitara. Era consciente de que la molestaba que estuviera a cargo de una cocina que en otro tiempo había sido el dominio de su padre. Y sabía también que él despertaba el lado más malhumorado de Isabella, porque se lo habían dicho algunos empleados y algunos miembros de su familia.

Pero también era consciente de que Isabella lo deseaba tanto como él la deseaba a ella. Había visto tensarse sus pezones bajo el algodón de su camiseta cuando había rozado accidentalmente su pecho. Y había visto también la expresión de sus ojos, había sentido el mágico tirón de su sexualidad, y sabía que Isabella estaba tan asustada como él.

Isabella era una mujer ardiente y ése era precisamente su problema. Edward sacudió la cabeza. Era preferible no entregarse a sus fantasías. Había aprendido, y de la peor manera, que la pasión conducía invariablemente al desastre.

Le bastaba pensar en sus labios, unos labios llenos y del color de los melocotones, para sentir que algo se le removía por dentro. Le gustaba su valor y respetaba que no permitiera que nadie le diera órdenes.

Pero aquella mujer parecía no tener la menor idea del deseo que con tanto esfuerzo estaba conteniendo, de aquel anhelo que continuaba desafiando a su capacidad de control tiempo después de que Isabella hubiera abandonado la cocina. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, luchando contra la repentina imagen de Isabella desnuda en su cama mientras él deslizaba la lengua por sus senos turgentes y ella gemía suavemente, pidiendo más.

Abrió los ojos escandalizado por la fuerza de su deseo. Edward estaba demasiado familiarizado con los peligros de los apetitos incontrolables. Por eso se reprimía. No quería echarlo todo a perder. Había tenido que trabajar muy duramente para reparar su dañada reputación.

Renée y Angela le habían dado la oportunidad de poder iniciar un nuevo capítulo de su vida y no iba a decepcionarlas.

Y tampoco iba a empezar con Isabella algo que no iba a poder terminar.

Edward se dejó caer en la silla giratoria que tenía detrás del escritorio e hizo lo único que sabía hacer para dominar aquellos deseos durante tanto tiempo enterrados. Abrió el primer cajón del escritorio, sacó su diario y comenzó a escribir, vaciando sus sentimientos, canalizándolos a través del bolígrafo y detallando su candente atracción hacia Isabella sobre el papel.

Si algo había aprendido a lo largo de su vida, era a mantenerse al margen de pasiones incontrolables. Por eso Isabella Swan estaba estrictamente fuera de su alcance.

¿Cómo iba a conseguir convencer a Edward de que le permitiera hacer algo creativo en la cocina? Isabella paseaba por el jardín al que se accedía desde el restaurante, con la mente revolucionada. Era la única manera que tenía de hacerse un lugar.

Pero tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad: Edward estaba a cargo de la cocina y estaba convencido de que sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Suspiró apesadumbrada. Pero, aunque no fuera capaz de convencerlo, a lo mejor encontraba la manera de deshacerse de él, le susurró su lado más oscuro.

¿Pero cómo?

Su madre y sus hermanas lo adoraban, y también el resto de los empleados. Era un jefe justo; Isabella no tenía nada que reprocharle en ese aspecto. Pero era demasiado rígido.

Edward estaba siempre contenido, nunca se entregaba por completo a su creatividad. Era un gran administrador, pero Chez Charlie nunca iba a recuperar su legendario estatus bajo su mando si no aprendía a soltarse y a correr riesgos.

Si Isabella pudiera saber algo más sobre él, quizá llegara a comprenderlo. Y si comprendía lo que le hacía tan rígido, quizá pudiera convencerlo de que confiara en sus instintos culinarios. Juntos podrían lanzar Chez Charlie a las alturas y hacer subir de nivel a todo el hotel.

Y entonces, su madre y sus hermanas tendrían que reconocerla por fin como parte indispensable de su familia.

Jugueteó nerviosa con el reloj. Era un regalo que le había hecho su padre el día que había cumplido dieciocho años. Se lo desató y leyó la inscripción que se sabía de memoria: «Para mi pequeña rebelde. Te quiere, papá».

Isabella acarició aquellas palabras con las yemas de los dedos y sintió un pellizco en el corazón. Ser una rebelde podía haberle servido durante su juventud, cuando estaba intentando destacar entre su tres hermanas, pero en aquel momento, estando ya tan cerca de los treinta, no le hacía ninguna gracia aquel papel. Y no sabía cómo podía una hija pródiga demostrar que realmente había vuelto a casa otra vez.

Devolver a la cocina de su padre la gloria de los viejos tiempos, ésa era la forma de hacerlo.

¿Pero cómo iba a conseguirlo si Edward se interponía en su camino?

Isabella volvió a ponerse el reloj y sacó el móvil del cinturón de los vaqueros. Tomó aire y marcó el número de un viejo amigo que trabajaba en los mejores restaurantes de Seattle, la ciudad de la que Edward procedía.

Si alguien estaba al tanto de los rumores, ése era Riley Harrington. Riley era el mayor cotilla en toda la costa del Pacífico y, además, le debía un gran favor.

Cinco años atrás, cuando ambos trabajaban en Boston para Sam, su ex marido, Isabella le había salvado el pellejo. Riley había puesto por error cacahuetes en una salsa tailandesa en un plato destinado a uno de sus clientes habituales. Era un miembro muy conocido de un determinado grupo político y era alérgico a los cacahuetes. Cuando Isabella se había dado cuenta de su error, había salido corriendo de la cocina y le había quitado al camarero el plato de la mano justo cuando estaba a punto de servirlo.

Había tenido que sufrir la cólera de su marido por aquel incidente, pero jamás había mencionado que había sido un error de Riley. Sabía que, si lo hubiera hecho, Sam lo habría despedido.

—¿Riley? Soy Isabella Swan.

—¿De verdad? Hace mucho tiempo que no sé nada de ti, ¿cómo estás?

—Yo bien, ¿y tú?

—Tan delicioso como siempre.

—Me alegro de oírlo —contestó Isabella entre risas.

—¿Cómo está tu madre?

—Se está recuperando bastante bien, gracias por preguntar. Escucha, Riley, necesito que me hagas un gran favor.

—¿De qué se trata?

—¿Podrías intentar averiguar algo sobre Edward Cullen? Trabajaba de chef en el Stratosphere.

—Humm, ¿es tu último asunto amoroso?

—No, no tiene nada que ver con eso.

—Pues es una pena. ¿Cuándo vas a superar lo del bruto de Sam?

—Por favor, lo de Sam ya lo he superado.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es posible que no hayas vuelto a salir con nadie después de tu divorcio? Ya han pasado más de cuatro años.

Era una pregunta legítima, pero la verdad era que no había encontrado a nadie que despertara su interés lo suficiente como para volver a intentarlo.

¿Y Edward?, le susurró una maliciosa vocecilla interior.

—No quiero tropezar los veces con la misma piedra. Y no puede decirse que tenga buena mano eligiendo a los hombres.

—Eres demasiado apasionada para estar sola. No puedes dejar que esas viejas heridas de guerra te impidan intentarlo otra vez.

—Lo volveré a intentar cuando llegue el hombre adecuado. Ya he aprendido la lección. La próxima vez, haré las cosas más despacio.

—Me parece bien. Entonces, ¿quieres que saque los trapos sucios de ese Cullen?

—Sí, si es que hay algún trapo sucio que sacar.

—Cariño, todo el mundo tiene algún cadáver en el armario. Si ha hecho algo, me enteraré. Pero antes quiero que me digas a qué viene todo esto.

—Acabamos de contratarlo y no sabemos mucho sobre él.

—Hay algo que no me estás diciendo, Mel. Y tú también tendrás que darme algo a cambio.

—Eh, me lo debes. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó en el Culligan?

—Ya te he pagado de otra forma ese favor. Te estoy guardando un oscuro secreto.

Era cierto, y guardar secretos no era precisamente el fuerte de Riley. Al pensar en ello, Isabella se llevó instintivamente la mano a la cicatriz que tenía bajo la camiseta. Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio, negándose a revivir aquel momento en el que Sam, con la cólera inducida por la cocaína, la había empujado contra una cocina encendida. Riley era la única persona en el mundo que lo sabía. Isabella estaba demasiado avergonzada para contárselo a su familia, porque se había casado con un hombre al que conocía desde hacía menos de un mes. Un hombre que su familia desaprobaba.

Al día siguiente de aquel incidente, Isabella había pedido el divorcio, pero todavía no había superado aquella vergüenza.

—Bueno, dime algo —la pinchó Riley.

Isabella miró por encima del hombro hacia la puerta de la cocina y bajó la voz.

—Creo que algún empleado está intentando dañar la reputación del hotel Swan, y los problemas empezaron cuando Edward comenzó a trabajar para nosotros.

—Te escucho.

—Esto tiene que quedar entre tú y yo.

—Eso está garantizado.

—Últimamente, han estado ocurriendo cosas extrañas en el hotel.

—¿Qué clase de cosas?

—Alguien metió azúcar en el depósito del generador, de modo que nos quedamos sin ningún tipo de luz cuando se produjo el apagón, y destrozaron las habitaciones de algunos huéspedes. Después, alguien avisó a la prensa de que había una estrella de cine alojada en el hotel. Unos periodistas la siguieron, provocaron un accidente de coche y se dieron después a la fuga.

Hizo una mueca de dolor al recordar aquel accidente de coche ocurrido dos semanas atrás en el que se habían visto involucrados su sobrina de tres años, Daisy Rose, el director de cine Pete Traynor y su sobrino. Luc Carter, el relaciones públicas del hotel, era el que conducía el turismo de la abuela de Isabella. Un coche negro con los cristales ahumados había salido de en medio de la nada y había chocado contra el coche antes de alejarse de nuevo a toda velocidad. A pesar del susto, ninguno de los ocupantes del coche había sufrido heridas graves. Tanto Isabella como Luc estaban convencidos de que el choque había sido intencionado, pero no había habido manera de demostrarlo.

La policía sospechaba que algún paparazzi andaba detrás del accidente. Peter Traynor estaba en Nueva Orleans buscando ambientaciones para su próxima película y había llegado al hotel acompañado de su sobrino. El director artístico, Evan, también estaba con él, al igual que la prometida de Evan, una famosa actriz australiana llamada Ella Emerson; había sido precisamente la noticia sobre su boda secreta la que se había filtrado a la prensa.

Isabella tenía la sensación de que aquel accidente estaba relacionado de alguna manera con el resto de incidentes sufridos por el hotel. Pero aunque Edward pudiera estar implicado en aquellos incidentes, Isabella sabía en el fondo que no podía estar involucrado en el accidente. A pesar de todos sus defectos, adoraba a Daisy Rose y jamás le haría ningún daño.

—De acuerdo, has conseguido convencerme. Me pondré a ello y te llamaré en cuanto sepa algo —le dijo Riley.

Isabella le dio las gracias a su amigo y colgó el teléfono diciéndose a sí misma que había hecho lo que debía, aunque el estómago pareciera haber descendido en picado hasta sus pies.

Porque por prudente que pudiera parecerle, sentía que investigar a Edward, aunque fuera en secreto, no era honesto.

El sábado por la mañana, Edward paseaba tranquilamente por un mercado al aire libre, buscando los ingredientes frescos para el menú de la cena de Chez Charlie.

No había dormido mucho la noche anterior. Continuaba pensando en Isabella y en la manera de mejorar su relación laboral sin ceder a la tentación del deseo. El día anterior, Isabella había vuelto a la cocina pocos minutos después de su discusión y se había puesto a trabajar como si no hubiera pasado nada. Edward había procurado mantenerse fuera de su camino pero, cuanto más pensaba en ella, más convencido estaba de que tendrían que sentarse a mantener una conversación sincera.

Tenían que hacer algo con la creciente tensión que había entre ellos, porque Edward no tenía intención de dejar el mejor trabajo que había conseguido en su vida, y tampoco Nueva Orleans, una ciudad que apreciaba tanto como a Seattle.

Quizá fuera porque Nueva Orleans era una ciudad que asumía su carácter apasionado, algo que a Edward le resultaba difícil hacer.

Y entonces lo sintió. Volvió a experimentar la desesperación y la tristeza que lo habían alejado de Seattle, sentimientos que creía haber superado. Prácticamente habían desaparecido, pero aquel día, en medio del mercado abarrotado de gente, la soledad lo asaltó de pronto sin ninguna advertencia previa.

Le había ocurrido en otras ocasiones. Era como si un puño se cerrara alrededor de sus pulmones, dejándolo sin aire.

Cruzó su cabeza una serie de imágenes. Se veía a sí mismo a los nueve años, observando a su madre caminar hacia la puerta. Ella llevaba una maleta en una mano y con la otra se agarraba a un hombre al que él no conocía. Las lágrimas empapaban su rostro.

—¡No! —exclamó en voz alta.

Tenía que ignorar aquel recuerdo. Y sabía cómo hacerlo.

—¿Perdón?

—Nada.

Se obligó a tomar aire y a sacudirse la tristeza. Miró al pescadero a los ojos y encargó los cangrejos para el hotel.

—Perdón, pero, ¿no es usted Edward Cullen?

Edward volvió la cabeza y descubrió a una mujer rubia sonriéndole. Estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres coquetearan con él en la calle. Le ocurría muchas veces. Aunque él no se consideraba especialmente atractivo, pues tenía la barbilla demasiado prominente, la nariz torcida y las piernas ligeramente arqueadas, las mujeres parecían tener una opinión diferente. Le decían que tenía un rostro de facciones duras y el caminar más sexy que jamás habían visto. Además, se volvían locas con sus hoyuelos y les intrigaba su cicatriz.

Al principio no reconoció a la mujer. Pero era atractiva y, como estaba intentando quitarse a Isabella de la cabeza, le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Nos conocemos?

—No te acuerdas de mí.

—Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Solíamos montar en el mismo ferry en Seattle.

—Sí —entonces se acordó—, pero entones tenías el pelo más largo.

—Y estaba un poco más delgada —se echó a reír—. Definitivamente, la comida de Nueva Orleans me sienta estupendamente.

—Lo siento —musitó Edward—, no me acuerdo de cómo te llamabas.

—Jeri Kay Loving. Soy periodista de _Times-Picayune_.

Edward gimió, pero inmediatamente se disculpó.

—Lo siento, ha sido muy grosero por mi parte.

Jeri Kay sonrió con pesar.

—Por favor, no te disculpes, es una reacción bastante habitual. Supongo que son gajes del oficio.

—Así que éste no ha sido un encuentro casual.

—No —admitió—. Así que dime, Edward, en confianza, ¿qué hay detrás de todos esos rumores sobre el hotel Swan?

Isabella corría a lo largo del río, malhumorada después de una noche de insomnio. Había pasado la noche dando vueltas en la cama y maldiciendo a Edward. Ya era suficientemente malo tener que enfrentarse a su atractivo durante el trabajo como para que aquel tipo tuviera la audacia de aparecer en sus sueños dando órdenes.

Aunque en sus fantasías de media noche, no le importaba que fuera tan autoritario.

Sintió un escalofrío al recordar su sueño. Hasta en sueños tenía Edward una forma de mirarla que la enloquecía.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza, intentando olvidarlo. Giró a la izquierda y pasó corriendo por el mercado al aire libre, más animado de lo habitual al encontrarse en la temporada de Carnaval.

No debería haberle sorprendido ver a Edward. Al fin y al cabo, aquél era el mercado al que iban a comprar todos los chefs de la ciudad. Pero, por alguna razón, cuando lo distinguió en medio de la multitud, le dio un vuelco el corazón. Y pronto comprendió por qué.

Estaba hablando con una rubia pequeña y voluptuosa. Tenía la cabeza inclinada y asentía intensamente, pendiente de cada una de sus palabras.

Unos celos tan desagradables como la bilis hicieron presa en ella. No le gustaba sentirse así, pero la verdad era que no le gustaba verlo tan cerca de otra mujer.

Idiota, se regañó. Si ni siquiera le gustaba, ¿por qué iba a estar celosa?

La mujer se volvió en su dirección. Isabella la reconoció y sus celos se transformaron en sospecha. Era una de las periodistas que había estado husmeando por el hotel desde que alguien había hecho correr la noticia de que Ella Emerson se alojaba en el hotel Swan.

¿Habría filtrado Edward la noticia de Ella a la prensa? ¿Pero por qué iba a querer hacerle daño al hotel?

De espaldas a ellos, Isabella fue acercándose, intentando evitar que se fijaran en ella.

Probablemente ni la habían visto pero, si Edward llegaba a verla, se limitaría a fingir que estaba de compras.

Tomó un melón de un puesto de frutas y se lo llevó a la nariz para inhalar su dulce aroma. Pero, ¿y si Edward no estuviera contándole nada y ella simplemente estuviera interrumpiendo una conversación amorosa? Volvió a sentir la puñalada de los celos.

¿De verdad quería oírles susurrarse palabras de amor? No, pero de todas formas pensaba escuchar a escondidas.

Isabella inclinó la cabeza, intentando oír la conversación. Y entonces Edward pronunció su nombre. ¿De qué estaría hablando? Se acercó un poco más.

—Ya tratamos con la prensa y ahora mismo nos estamos preparando para organizar un magnífico Martes de Carnaval en el hotel —lo oyó decir.

Humm, hablaba como un relaciones públicas del hotel. Isabella experimentaba sentimientos contradictorios, orgullo y alivio al mismo tiempo, recelo y sorpresa.

A lo mejor Edward sabía que lo estaba oyendo y estaba fingiendo.

La periodista dijo algo que Isabella no pudo oír. Avanzó dos pasos más.

—¿Quieres saber lo que creo que está pasando en el hotel? —le preguntó Edward a la periodista.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, alzando la mirada hacia él con un obvio interés sexual.

Edward susurró algo, agarró a la periodista del codo y se la llevó entre la gente, lejos de Isabella.

Maldita fuera. Isabella comenzó a caminar tras él, pero alguien la agarró por la muñeca.

Asustada, Isabella alzó la mirada y descubrió a un vendedor furioso mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Piensa comprar el melón o tengo que llamar a la policía?


	3. Capitulo 3

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Lori ********Wilde**

******Chicas subiré los 5 primeros capítulos haber si les gusta sino la retiro**

* * *

Capitulo 3

—Le pagaré el melón.

La voz profunda de Edward sonó directamente tras ella. Isabella cerró los ojos y ahogó un gemido.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, vio a Edward entregándole un par de dólares al frutero. Isabella deslizó la mirada por la manga de su chaqueta azul, subió después hasta sus hombros y lo miró a los ojos.

Con la luz de la mañana, tenía los ojos casi de color azul oscuro. En ellos bailaba una sonrisa y Isabella comprendió que la había descubierto escuchándolos.

—He salido a correr —le dijo, señalando su atuendo con una mano.

Edward inclinó la cabeza y la recorrió con la mirada.

—¿Y has decidido pasar por el mercado para robar un melón para desayunar?

—No estaba robando.

—¿No? —arqueó una ceja.

—Por supuesto que no.

Estaba bromeando y lo sabía, pero aun así, le preocupaba que pudiera creerla capaz de robar. Y la desconcertó darse cuenta de lo mucho que le importaba la opinión que pudiera tener sobre ella.

Los transeúntes los empujaban. Edward la agarró del brazo y la alejó de allí.

A Isabella se le aceleró el pulso ante aquel contacto.

«Tranquilízate», se ordenó a sí misma.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? —le preguntó Edward con los ojos seductoramente entreabiertos.

Muy bien, así que lo sabía. Se encogió de hombros. Nunca había sabido mentir.

—Estabas intentando escuchar mi conversación con Jeri Kay Loving, confiesa.

—¿Con quién? —fingió no conocerla.

—No te hagas la tonta, eres demasiado inteligente. ¿Me estabas espiando? —su tono era absolutamente seductor.

Isabella sintió el rubor ascendiendo por su cuello, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que no tenía por qué dar explicaciones. Era él el que estaba hablando con la periodista.

Edward dio un paso hacia ella, ocupando su espacio, marcando su territorio. Isabella no retrocedió. No iba a dejarse intimidar por su masculinidad.

—¿O a lo mejor me estabas acosando?

—Por favor, no seas tan creído.

—Entonces me estabas espiando.

—¿Por qué das por sentado que te estaba espiando? ¿Tienes algo que esconder?

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Eres un hombre muy reservado, Cullen. No hablas mucho de ti mismo. Y me pregunto por qué.

—Soy un hombre callado.

—No parecías muy callado cuando estabas hablando con la periodista.

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

—¿Eres tú el culpable de que la prensa se enterara de que Ella Emerson estaba en el hotel? —le miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Filtraste tú la noticia?

—No —respondió él, bajando la voz y la cabeza de tal manera que casi le rozó la oreja con los labios—. No fui yo.

Isabella sintió que se le debilitaban las rodillas. A pesar del frío aire de la mañana, se sentía en llamas.

—No te creo.

Edward rozó ligeramente su mejilla con la mandíbula. Una mandíbula con el perfil de una roca. Isabella intentó ignorar el calor de su aliento.

—Bueno, entonces supongo que tendrás que confiar en mí.

—No me he caído de un guindo, Edward. No confío en los desconocidos.

—Nosotros no somos desconocidos. Llevamos cuatro meses trabajando juntos.

—Y todavía no sé nada personal de ti.

—¿Qué te gustaría saber? —Edward se inclinó contra un pilar y sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos.

—¿Cuántos años tenías cuando perdiste la virginidad?

—Vaya, no podías haber preguntado nada más íntimo.

Por su expresión, Isabella comprendió que había conseguido sorprenderlo. Y ésa había sido precisamente su intención.

—¿Por qué no empiezas por algo más fácil? Como, por ejemplo, cuál es mi color favorito.

—Tu color favorito no me diría nada importante sobre ti. Además, creo que me lo puedo imaginar. Es el azul. O el negro, quizá.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Casi siempre vas vestido con esos colores.

—Si es por eso, tu color favorito es el violeta.

—Contesta a mi pregunta.

—¿Entonces lo único que te sirve es que te diga lo de la virginidad?

—Si quieres que confíe en mí, tendremos que tener algo que compartir.

—Te lo diré si tú también me lo dices.

—Yo no soy tan reservada.

—Tienes que darme algo a cambio.

—De acuerdo, no me da vergüenza contártelo. Me faltaba un mes para cumplir los diecisiete. Y ocurrió en una embarcación, con un trompetista de veintidós años llamado Johnny Maxx, durante la fiesta de graduación de Alice. Mientras mis padres y mis hermanas estaban bailando en el salón, Johnny y yo estábamos en cubierta, debajo de una manta. Era un chico malo y terminó contándoselo más tarde a todos los tipos de la calle Bourbon.

—Me entran ganas de ir a buscar a Johnny Maxx y darle un puñetazo en la boca.

—Qué amable de tu parte —batió las pestañas—. Pero no te preocupes. No era tan vulnerable. No estaba enamorada de él. Sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo cuando me fui con Johnny. Sólo quería un poco de diversión.

Edward enredó en su dedo un mechón de pelo que había escapado de la coleta de Isabella.

—Siempre tienes que hacerte la dura, ¿eh? Vamos, admítelo, Johnny Maxx no te desgarró el corazón, pero hirió tu orgullo.

Edward tenía razón. Johnny le había hecho mucho daño.

—¿Siempre haces eso? —le preguntó Edward.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Siempre dices cosas para escandalizar?

Su perspicacia la sorprendió, pero no quiso contestar.

—¿Y cómo perdiste tú la virginidad?

—No fue nada especial.

—Quiero detalles.

Edward sonrió con ironía y sacudió la cabeza.

—No vas a dejarlo pasar, ¿eh?

—No, ¿cómo se llamaba?

—Amber Jenson. Su padre era propietario de una cadena de tintorerías.

—¿Y estabais en una de esas habitaciones llenas de vapor en las que planchan la ropa?

—No, ya te he dicho que no fue nada especial. Estábamos en el sofá de casa de sus padres. Al igual que tú, apenas tenía diecisiete años. Y para ganarme tu confianza, tendré que contarte la parte más embarazosa.

—¿Qué es?

—Digamos que la cosa terminó prematuramente.

Isabella rió encantada de que le hubiera revelado su vulnerabilidad juvenil.

—¿Y para Amber fue una decepción?

—Terrible.

—Espero que hayas solucionado ese problema desde entonces.

—Absolutamente.

Le dirigió una mirada tan provocativa que Isabella se arrepintió de haber empezado aquel juego.

—De acuerdo. Ningún hombre contaría nada parecido si no fuera cierto. Y ahora dime, ¿qué le estabas contando a la periodista?

—Había oído rumores sobre los problemas que estaba teniendo el hotel, así que le he dado una explicación que ha parecido satisfacerla.

—¿Qué le has dicho? —preguntó Isabella, fijándose en la fascinante forma de sus labios.

—Le he dicho que el Hotel Swan está embrujado.

—No.

—Sí —respondió con orgullo.

—¿Y qué le has dicho exactamente?

—Que estaban ocurriendo fenómenos extraños. Y le he hablado del fantasma de una reina creole que se suicidó después de que su marido la abandonara.

—Buen intento pero, personalmente, yo le habría hablado del fantasma del marido que la abandonó, al que la reina mató con un maleficio vudú. Pero eso es cosa mía. Así que tendré que darte varios puntos por tu creatividad.

—Tengo más imaginación de la que piensas —inclinó la cabeza y la miró con expresión calculadora—. No eres tú la única que tiene sueños vívidos.

Lo dijo como si estuviera sugiriendo que sus fantasías nocturnas habían sido tan eróticas como las de Isabella. A ella se le tensó el estómago. ¿Habría aparecido en sus sueños como él había aparecido en los suyos?

—Es una pena que no muestres tanta creatividad cuando tienes que diseñar los menús —le dijo con descaro, intentando disimular su inquietud.

—Ah, así que volvemos a eso.

—Siempre vamos a volver a lo mismo. La cocina no sólo es mi trabajo, también es mi pasión, mi forma de expresarme.

—Al contrario de lo que puedas pensar, Chez Charlie no existe solamente para que puedas expresarte.

Isabella se cambió de mano el melón y al final se lo colocó bajo el brazo.

—Si trabajamos juntos en vez de como enemigos, con tu experiencia como jefe de cocina y mis habilidades culinarias, Chez Charlie podría llegar a ser uno de los mejores restaurantes del país.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Isabella parpadeó sorprendida.

—¿De verdad?

—Estoy de acuerdo en que si trabajáramos juntos las cosas podrían ser mucho más fáciles en la cocina y los pavos no terminarían colgando de los percheros.

—¿Entonces me dejarás probar algunas de mis recetas?

—Pensaré en ello.

—¿Tanto te cuesta decirme que sí?

Edward se dio unos golpecitos con el dedo en la barbilla.

—Aunque eres una chef excelente, Isabella, no estoy seguro de que dejarte innovar como a ti te gustaría vaya a repercutir en el negocio como tú crees. A mí me parece que la mejor manera de que Chez Charlie pueda subir de nivel es continuar sirviendo platos tradicionales de gran calidad.

—Los platos tradicionales no te van a traer el tipo de clientela moderna que necesitas para atraer al público.

—Yo no quiero atraer al público de esa manera, sino ofreciendo una comida de calidad y un buen servicio. La reputación hay que conquistarla y mantenerla en el tiempo.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo intentar acelerar las cosas?

—Eres demasiado impaciente.

—Y tú demasiado prudente —lo contradijo.

—La impulsividad conduce al desastre.

—Y si las cosas se piensan demasiado, pueden perderse muchas oportunidades.

—En este momento, la ciudad se está reconstruyendo. La gente necesita que algunas cosas continúen como siempre. Y eso es lo que ofrecemos en Chez Charlie.

—Pero eso no significa que no podamos cambiar la orientación del restaurante.

—Tampoco tiene nada de malo dejar las cosas como están.

—Tienes miedo.

—¿Miedo de qué?

—De lo que podríamos llegar a provocar juntos.

—¿Continúas hablando de Chez Charlie o te refieres a algo completamente diferente? —la miró a los ojos de tal manera que Isabella casi dejó de respirar.

De pronto, fue vívidamente consciente de todo. Del asfalto que tenía bajo los pies, de los colores y los olores del mercado... El sabor del deseo inundó su boca. El mismo deseo que veía reflejado en los ojos de Edward.

Edward la deseaba tanto como ella lo deseaba a él, pero era demasiado prudente como para actuar dejándose llevar por aquellos sentimientos tan intensos.

—Te diré de lo que tengo miedo en lo que se refiere a ti y a nuestro trabajo. Para empezar, no tiene nada que ver con estrambóticas recetas o con tu carácter apasionado —afirmó él.

—¿Entonces qué es?

—Abordas las cosas con entusiasmo, pero me temo que no eres capaz de mantenerlas a largo plazo.

—¿Ah, no?

—Francamente, Isabella, ¿cómo puedo aventurarme a hacer algo con alguien en quien no confío?

La expresión de Isabella le indicó a Edward que había herido sus sentimientos.

Maldita fuera. No era ésa su intención. No tenía la menor idea de cómo mantener a Isabella contenta y, al mismo tiempo, guardar las distancias.

—Isabella, yo... —intentó disculparse, pero Isabella no lo estaba escuchando.

Apretó los labios, parpadeó rápidamente, giró sobre sus talones y desapareció entre la multitud sin decir una sola palabra.

Estaba claro. Era precisamente de eso de lo que Edward estaba hablando. En cuanto se caldeaba el ambiente, Isabella huía, en vez de quedarse para intentar poner remedio a la situación.

No había sido sincero con ella. Sí, tenía miedo de que, si formaban un equipo para transformar el restaurante, en algún momento Isabella decidiera marcharse. Pero había muchas otras cosas en sus temores. Edward no estaba realmente preocupado por Chez Charlie. Lo que le preocupaba era lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de ella. Isabella le hacía desear hacer cosas estúpidas, impulsivas. Como llevársela a la cama.

La deseaba. Y eso le preocupaba.

Se dirigió al hotel y, una vez allí, se metió en su despacho e intentó concentrarse en el menú para la celebración del Martes de Carnaval, pero no conseguía sacarse a Isabella de la cabeza. Isabella podía parecer dura y descarada, pero sabía que, en el fondo, todo aquello era una actuación para proteger su corazón. Él también tenía sus trucos, y uno de ellos era el diario.

Y estaba empezando a escribir sobre ella para sacarla de su cabeza, cuando sonó el teléfono.

El identificador de llamadas le indicó que era una llamada de Stratosphere, un restaurante de Seattle en el que había trabajado. Descolgó el teléfono con cierto temor.

—¿Diga?

—Edward, soy Joe Harding —Joe ocupaba el anterior puesto de trabajo de Edward.

—Hola, Joe, ¿qué ocurre?

—Sólo quería que supieras que alguien ha estado haciendo preguntas sobre ti.

—¿Qué clase de preguntas?

—Preguntas personales.

—¿Pero sabes si era policía o detective privado?

—No lo sé, pero me ha dicho que quería esa información para alguien de Nueva Orleans.

¿A qué venía todo aquello? ¿Estaría la familia Swan investigando su pasado? ¿Pero por qué entonces y no cuando lo habían contratado? Se le tensó el estómago.

—¿Y qué le has dicho?

—¿Yo? Yo no le he dicho nada, pero algunos empleados han estado hablando con él. No sé lo que le han contado.

—Gracias por avisarme, te lo agradezco, Joe.

—Eh, sé que harías lo mismo por ti.

Edward colgó nervioso el teléfono. ¿Quién podía estar investigándolo? ¿Y por qué?

—Así que Edward Cullen no confía en mí. Pues bien, yo tampoco confío en él —Isabella entró furiosa en su apartamento.

La gatita negra que había aparecido en su puerta la semana anterior se escondió debajo del sofá. Isabella le había dado de comer y ya no sabía qué hacer con ella. No era una persona aficionada a las mascotas. Por mucho que le gustaran, las consideraba una atadura. Pero al darse cuenta de que la había asustado, suavizó inmediatamente sus pasos.

—Hola, gatita.

Se arrodilló al lado del sofá e inclinó la cabeza. La gata la miró asustada. Isabella movió los dedos y el animalito se acercó a ella.

—Lo siento. No volveremos a hablar de Edward Cullen.

Isabella estuvo un rato acariciándola y se dirigió después al cuarto de baño. Dejó la ropa en el cubo de la ropa sucia y se quitó la goma que sujetaba la cola de caballo. Encendió el agua caliente a la máxima temperatura que su cuerpo podía soportar y se metió en la ducha.

El agua caliente se deslizaba por sus hombros, ayudándola a tranquilizarse. De acuerdo, a lo mejor había reaccionado de forma exagerada ante el comentario de Edward. Y quizá no siempre hubiera sido la persona más responsable del mundo. Pero todo el mundo tenía derecho a cambiar. El problema era cómo hacer cambiar de opinión a la gente que ya la había etiquetado.

Suspirando, apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. Tenía que asumirlo: en el pasado, siempre había sido una mujer impredecible. Se había marchado a recorrer Europa tras dejar la universidad sin pensar en avisar a sus padres hasta que estaba ya en Francia y había gastado el dinero destinado a pagar sus clases en albergues juveniles y en billetes de tren.

Pero habían pasado nueve años desde entonces y ya les había devuelto el dinero a sus padres.

Sí, pero también se había casado con Sam a las tres semanas de conocerlo, para descubrir tras seis semanas de matrimonio que era un hombre con un carácter explosivo y una personalidad adictiva.

Con gran remordimiento, se frotó la cicatriz que tenía en la cintura con una pastilla de jabón de madreselva. Pero también eso había pasado mucho tiempo atrás y ya no era tan rebelde ni imprudente.

Cuando había estado trabajando fuera de Nueva Orleans, la gente la veía como una mujer capaz en la que se podía confiar. Siempre estaba concentrada en su trabajo y la habían nombrado empleada del mes en tres ocasiones. Y justo antes de marcharse de Boston para volver a casa tras el ataque al corazón de su madre, un cazatalentos estaba a punto de ofrecerle trabajo como chef de un restaurante de cinco estrellas.

Isabella se aplicó el champú y se frotó la cabeza, intentando alejar sus arrepentimientos. Nueva Orleans era su ciudad natal, pero hacía mucho tiempo que allí no se sentía como en casa. ¡Y qué ganas tenía de pertenecer de nuevo a esa ciudad!

Salió de la bañera con una intensa sensación de soledad y tristeza, se envolvió el pelo en una toalla y se puso un albornoz. La gatita estaba acurrucada en la esterilla, con los ojos cerrados y ronroneando a placer.

Bueno, por lo menos había alguien que confiaba en ella.

¿Cuándo había empezado? ¿Cuándo había comenzado aquella sensación de distanciamiento de su familia?

No tenía que ver con el hecho de que sus padres bromearan siempre con ella diciéndole que había sido una sorpresa. No era ningún secreto que Charlie y Renée pensaban que su familia ya estaba completa después del nacimiento de Alice.

Su padre adoraba a sus cuatro hijas, pero Isabella siempre se había preguntado si, en el fondo, no esperaría que el último fuera un hijo. Por lo menos no había sido una niña muy femenina, pero aun así, no había sido fácil crecer siendo la más pequeña. Sus hermanas lo hacían todo antes que ella, que nunca parecía capaz de alcanzarlas. Y todavía recordada el momento preciso en el que se había dado cuenta de cómo conseguir la atención de su familia.

Habían salido de vacaciones, las únicas vacaciones que Isabella recordaba que hubieran pasado juntos. El hotel estaba cerrado y en proceso de renovación, así que su padre había alquilado una caravana y se habían ido al Gran Cañón.

Isabella tenía seis años aquel verano. Sus hermanas y ella iban en la parte trasera de la caravana pero, al cabo de un rato, había comenzado a sentir claustrofobia. Víctima de un ataque de pánico, había saltado al asiento de delante, donde podía ver el exterior.

Y le había encantado aquel momento tan especial, sentada entre sus padres y con sus hermanas detrás. Su padre le había dejado elegir la emisora de radio. Ella había apoyado la cabeza en el hombro de su madre, que le acariciaba cariñosamente el pelo.

Pero cuando habían llegado al Gran Cañón, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Sus hermanas habían salido de la caravana y Isabella había dejado de ser especial. Volvía a ser de nuevo la pequeña, perdida en medio de aquella confusión.

Más tarde, había tenido un berrinche donde estaban acampando y su madre la había hecho tumbarse en la caravana hasta que se tranquilizara.

Pero Isabella se había escapado sin que su madre la viera y se había escondido detrás de un montón de rocas con intención de construir una torre de piedras que llegara hasta la luna.

Al final, la torre no le llegaba más allá de la cintura, pero había ido corriendo a buscar a su familia para enseñarles lo que había hecho.

Todavía se recordaba a sí misma agachada entre la basura, con el Gran Cañón tras ella, mientras comprendía que la mesa de picnic estaba vacía y que la caravana ya no estaba a su lado. Había empezado a gritar y había llegado a la carretera justo a tiempo de ver la caravana desapareciendo en una curva.

¡La habían abandonado!

El corazón le latía con fuerza y la claustrofobia había vuelto a atacarla otra vez. ¡Su familia se había ido sin ella! Ya no la querían. Sentía el sabor de las lágrimas en la boca y un nudo en el estómago. Y se sentía también muy sola y muy, muy pequeña.

Alguien la había agarrado del hombro en aquel momento. Con las piernas temblorosas, había alzado la cabeza hasta el amable rostro de un agente forestal.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, pequeña?

Y Isabella le había vomitado encima.

El agente forestal la había llevado a la estación, donde una agente encantadora la había lavado, le había dado un vaso de leche con chocolate y unas galletas y le había dejado un cuaderno y lápices de colores. Se habían acercado después otros adultos a verla. Le preguntaban su nombre y querían saber de dónde era. Y había sido entonces cuando les había dicho que sus padres la habían abandonado.

A los pocos minutos, había aparecido un policía con sus padres tras él.

Su madre la había levantado en brazos y le había cubierto el rostro de besos. Sus hermanas estaban llorando y su padre no paraba de disculparse. Al parecer, Charlie y Renée creían que se había quedado dormida en la parte de atrás de la caravana, con las otras niñas, y sus hermanas pensaban que estaba delante, con sus padres. Hasta que la policía les había parado para decirles que se habían dejado una hija tras ellos, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que no estaba con ellos.

Durante el resto del día, su madre no la había soltado de la mano. Sus hermanas le cantaban canciones y le contaban cuentos. Su padre le había dejado elegir el restaurante en el que iban a cenar. Todo el mundo le prestaba mucha atención. Había sido maravilloso.

Y había llegado a la conclusión de que, si quería que se fijaran en ella, tenía que llamar la atención.

Y había sido entonces cuando había comenzado a coquetear con la rebeldía. Cada vez que se sentía ignorada, hacía algo escandaloso para que se dieran cuenta de que estaba allí. Se había vuelto una niña mala.

Pero ya no era ninguna niña. Era una mujer adulta que estaba decidida a demostrarle a todo el mundo que podían confiar en ella.

Edward Cullen incluido.


	4. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Lori ********Wilde**

******Chicas subiré los 5 primeros capítulos haber si les gusta sino la retiro**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Después de darse una ducha rápida y cambiarse de ropa, Isabella se reunió con sus hermanas el sábado por la mañana para desayunar en La Grandmère. Mientras esperaban al maître, Isabella miró a su hermana mayor.

Era preciosa, con aquel pelo oscuro y los ojos almendrados de color verde. Poseía una belleza intemporal y un delicado encanto sureño que había heredado de su madre. Tenía un sentido de la elegancia del que Isabella siempre había carecido, aunque la verdad era que tampoco se había preocupado por aprenderlo.

Angela sonrió con elegancia al maître y le pidió la mejor mesa que tuviera con vistas al Mississippi. A los pocos minutos estaban sentadas a una mesa desde la que podían contemplar el fabuloso río.

Sin duda alguna, Angela tenía algo especial. A su lado, Isabella se sentía desastrada, eclipsada, invisible.

Rosalie estaba sentada a la derecha de Isabella. Un par de años más joven que Angela, la que antes había sido importante ejecutiva de un estudio de Hollywood, se había hecho cargo de las relaciones públicas del hotel. Rosalie era delgada como un sauce, tenía el pelo rubio muy claro y lo llevaba cortado en una moderna media melena. Y no se podía negar el brillo que iluminaba sus ojos desde que Pete Traynor se había enamorado de ella.

Isabella intentó sobreponerse a los celos. Normalmente no era una mujer envidiosa, ¿qué le pasaba aquel día?

—Yo no quiero buñuelos —dijo Rosalie cuando el camarero les llevó un cesto a la mesa—. Últimamente me estoy pasando de la raya.

—Mejor —Isabella alargó la mano hacia la mesa—, así me tocarán más.

—Tienes suerte —dijo Rachel—. Nunca has tenido que preocuparte por tu peso.

—Eso es porque Mel está siempre en movimiento —dijo Alice, la hermana más cercana a Isabella en edad—. Quema las calorías antes de que hayan tenido oportunidad de pegarse a sus caderas.

—Como si tú tuvieras algo de lo que quejarte —Isabella se lamió el azúcar de los dedos con un gemido de placer—. Mataría por tener unas curvas como las tuyas.

Alice era la quintaesencia de la madre tierra, con aquel pelo rojo y rizado, los ojos verdes, la piel pálida y el rostro en forma de corazón. También era una mujer muy franca. Había vuelto a Nueva Orleans con su hija para dirigir la galería de arte del hotel. Su hija, Daisy Rose, era una niña adorable de tres años, además de la única nieta de Renée. Toda la familia la mimaba sin límites.

Sus hermanas se parecían muy poco a ella, pensó Isabella, incluso físicamente. Ella era la única de las tres tan morena como su padre.

Al igual que Rosalie, Alice acababa de enamorarse locamente. El hombre del que se había enamorado, Jefferson Lambert, era un viudo de Nueva Inglaterra, abogado y con una hija adolescente, y Alice y él se pasaban la vida entre Boston y Nueva Orleans.

Al parecer, el amor estaba en el aire en el hotel Swan.

Para todos, excepto para ella.

Y no era que Isabella quisiera volver a casarse. Ya había tenido bastante con un matrimonio. Pero no le importaría tener un novio.

Por supuesto, no había incluido a Angela.

Isabella miró a su hermana y se preguntó si habría renunciado por completo al amor. A los cuarenta años, Angela vivía y respiraba para el negocio de la familia. Al igual que Isabella, se había casado y divorciado.

Era extraño pensar que tenían algo en común. Eran tan diferentes la una de la otra...

—Sé que no debería —Alice le guiñó un ojo a Isabella con gesto de complicidad—, pero pásame los buñuelos.

—¿Qué habéis hecho vosotras con todos esos recuerdos de la infancia que os ha dado mamá? Yo no tengo dónde meterlos —preguntó de pronto Rosalie.

—Yo los he guardado en el armario —dijo Alice, sacudiéndose el azúcar de la barbilla.

—Yo los he dejado en el almacén. En mi casa no tengo espacio. Si quieres, puedes dejarlos con los míos —se ofreció Angela.

—¿De qué recuerdos estáis hablando?

Isabella empezaba a experimentar el mismo sentimiento de abandono que el día que la habían dejado en el Gran Cañón.

—A mamá le ha entrado un ataque de limpieza —le explicó Angela—. Creo que está nerviosa y, como nosotras estamos haciendo lo imposible para que no vuelva a trabajar a tiempo completo en el hotel, está buscando cosas con las que entretenerse.

—A mí no me ha dado nada.

—Probablemente todavía no haya desenterrado tus cosas —dijo Rosalie—. Pero no te preocupes, te las dará, y al final estarás deseando que no lo hubiera hecho porque no sabrás qué hacer con ellas.

En el caso de que su madre hubiera guardado alguna de sus cosas... Isabella sacudió la cabeza ante aquel pensamiento.

—Entonces, Char —comentó después de que el camarero les hubiera llevado el café y hubiera tomado nota de lo que iban a desayunar—, ¿a qué viene este desayuno?

Angela jugueteó con la gargantilla de perlas que llevaba al cuello.

—La boda Charboneaux-Long es el sábado que viene y, teniendo en cuenta todos los problemas que hemos tenido últimamente, quiero tomar medidas de seguridad adicionales. Esta boda es el acontecimiento del año y lo último que quiero es que algo pueda estropearle el día a Carly Charboneaux. Necesito que todas os aseguréis de que no ocurra nada. Después del incidente con Ella Emerson, tenemos que asegurarnos de mantener a la prensa a raya. Si notáis cualquier cosa extraña, decídmelo, por intrascendente que os parezca.

Isabella pensó en el encuentro de Edward con la periodista. ¿Debería decir algo?

—Fracasar en la boda de Charboneaux sería una pesadilla. No sé cómo podríamos superar una cosa así —comentó Rosalie.

El camarero les sirvió el desayuno y Isabella esperó a que se alejara para preguntar:

—¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte? Me gustaría ayudar. Ponme a trabajar.

Angela la miró arqueando una ceja.

—¿Me lo estás ofreciendo en serio?

—Por supuesto.

—Muy bien, si de verdad quieres ayudarme, entonces sí, hay algo que puedes hacer.

—Dime lo que es.

—¿Podrías sustituirme en la subasta benéfica de la abuela el jueves por la noche? Estoy hasta arriba de trabajo y, sinceramente, no sé cómo me las voy a arreglar para ir. No sabes cuánto te agradecería que fueras en mi lugar.

Isabella apretó los dientes con fuerza para reprimir un gemido. No era eso lo que tenía en mente cuando se había ofrecido a ayudar. Participar en uno de los proyectos de Celeste no era precisamente la idea que tenía de diversión. Pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Y menos cuando estaba intentando demostrar a su familia que se podía confiar en ella.

—Eh... ¿es la subasta de solteras?

—Sí.

Genial, no se le ocurría nada más humillante que aparecer en una subasta, delante de un montón de cuarentones babeantes.

—Bueno, supongo que sí.

—Nada de suposiciones. Esa subasta es muy importante para la abuela. De modo que sí o no.

—Sí, de acuerdo, lo haré.

—¿No te arrepentirás en el último momento?

—¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por una irresponsable?

Angela, Rosalie y Alice intercambiaron miradas.

—Yo nunca he dicho nada parecido —protestó Angela.

—¿Entonces por qué me has hecho esa pregunta?

—Bueno —dijo Angela—, sé que eres una gran profesional en lo que se refiere a tu trabajo, pero a veces te cuesta mantener otro tipo de compromisos y sé que, si no apareces en la subasta, la abuela me echará la culpa a mí, como cuando tenías que llevarla al médico y te fuiste a una fiesta con tu novio.

—¡Eso fue hace diez años!

—Sólo estaba diciendo...

—Iré a la subasta —dijo Isabella entre dientes.

—De acuerdo, entonces. El lunes te llevaré el vestido a tu casa. Tal vez haya que hacerle algunos arreglos.

Angela la miró como si fuera a decir algo más, pero al final, se limitó a apretar los labios y miró a Isabella como si le estuviera diciendo: «voy a darte una oportunidad para que me demuestres que estoy equivocada».

Estupendo. No necesitaba nada más. Sólo quería una oportunidad. Y aquella vez, no defraudaría a su hermana.

Isabella fue la primera en salir del restaurante cuando terminaron de desayunar. Angela la observó marcharse meciendo su coleta de caballo al ritmo de sus largas zancadas con un nudo en el estómago. Isabella y ella habían tenido muchos enfrentamientos siendo más jóvenes, especialmente, cada vez que Angela asumía el papel de madre, pero en su corazón había un rincón muy especial para su hermana pequeña. Sabía que a Isabella le molestaba algo, pero no tenía la menor idea de lo que era. Durante la mayor parte del tiempo que habían pasado juntas, la había visto muy distraída.

—¿Creéis que Isabella se quedará esta vez en Nueva Orleans? —les preguntó a sus hermanas.

—Ha vuelto hace cuatro meses y es la vez que más tiempo se ha quedado desde que se fue, pero con Isabella, nadie puede estar seguro —respondió Alice.

—Exacto. Y me preocupa que esté a punto de hacer algún cambio. Últimamente la veo tensa, inquieta.

—Yo no he notado nada fuera de lo normal —comentó Rosalie—, excepto que no parece llevarse muy bien con Edward.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —aquella noticia la inquietó. Si Isabella tenía problemas en el trabajo, Angela tendría que intervenir.

—Es un rumor que me ha llegado de la cocina. A lo mejor son habladurías.

—Si averiguas algo por lo que debería preocuparme, avísame.

—Nuestra Isabella es un alma inquieta —dijo Alice—. No es la clase de persona que se queda durante mucho tiempo en un solo lugar.

—Ojalá lo hiciera —Angela suspiró—. Chez Charlie ha cambiado desde que Isabella ha vuelto a casa. La cocina vuelve a ser un lugar vivo, como cuando estaba papá allí. Además, así no tengo que preocuparme de que ande sola por el mundo, sin nadie de la familia cerca.

—A lo mejor deberías decírselo —sugirió Alice.

—Lo haría si no tuviera miedo a influirla de alguna manera, por si en el fondo no quiere quedarse aquí.

—A lo mejor ya ha superado esa fase de libertad. Pronto cumplirá treinta años —añadió Rosalie.

Angela nunca había pasado por ninguna fase parecida y no entendía la naturaleza inquieta de su hermana. Charlie y Renée siempre habían estado ocupados dirigiendo el hotel, de modo que se apoyaban constantemente en Angela para cuidar a sus hermanas. Y a ella no le había importado. Cuidar de sus hermanas, y de Isabella en particular, puesto que era mucho más pequeña que ella, había sido la alegría de la vida de Angela. Pero, en el fondo, albergaba cierto resentimiento porque ninguna de ellas había seguido sus pasos. No habían sabido apreciar los sacrificios que había hecho por la familia.

Pero Angela no era una mártir. Había elegido su camino. Podría haber hecho otra cosa si hubiera querido, así que no podía culpar a nadie, y no había nada que significara más para ella que su familia y el hotel Swan.

Alice alargó la mano y la posó sobre la de su hermana.

—Pase lo que pase, todo saldrá bien. Hemos sobrevivido a estos últimos años y cada vez estamos más unidas.

Hasta cierto punto, era cierto. Primero, la muerte de su padre, después, el huracán Katrina y, unos meses atrás, el infarto de su madre. Había sido la enfermedad de Renée la que había hecho volver a Rosalie y a Isabella a Nueva Orleans. Pero Angela no podía evitar la sensación de que Isabella todavía no sabía si debería quedarse o no. Y le gustaría saber qué era lo que inquietaba a su hermana.

—Intenta no preocuparte demasiado por Mel —le recomendó Alice—. Es fuerte como nadie. ¿Os acordáis de cuando mamá y papá se la dejaron en el Gran Cañón? Cuando la policía nos llevó a la estación forestal, estaba como una princesa, rodeada de admiradores, tomando leche con cacao y galletas y coloreando un libro de dibujos con un estuche de sesenta y cuatro colores. Me puse celosa.

Angela se encogió de hombros.

—De lo que yo me acuerdo es de la tristeza de su mirada, a pesar de las galletas y los lápices de colores. Y me acuerdo también de que me sentí culpable porque debería haber estado más pendiente de ella.

—Siempre has asumido la responsabilidad de cosas que no podías controlar —la regañó Rosalie—. Vamos Angela, ¿cuántos años tenías entonces? ¿Dieciséis?

—Rosalie tiene razón —intervino Alice—. Deja de sentirte responsable de la felicidad de todo el mundo. Ya tienes suficientes cosas de las que ocuparte. Y no te preocupes por Mel hasta que averigües que realmente tiene algún problema.

Angela asintió. Sus hermanas tenían razón. Pero aunque intentara olvidarlo, no podía evitar pensar que estaba ocurriendo algo en la vida de Isabella y que su hermana era demasiado orgullosa como para pedir consejo.

De vuelta en Chez Charlie, Isabella permanecía frente a la cocina, dando vueltas a una salsa para el mero que iban a servir en el menú de la noche del sábado. Miró a Edward de reojo. Éste acababa de entrar en la cocina.

—Anoche tuve un sueño —le dijo.

—¿Has soñado conmigo? —preguntó Edward con una sonrisa devastadora.

—No seas tonto. ¿Por qué iba a soñar contigo? Soñé con una receta magnífica.

—Qué desilusión. Pensé que habías soñado conmigo.

—Pues soñé con comida.

—¿Y nada más? ¿Yo no aparecía?

—¿Vas a dejarme probar esa receta o tendré que comentarle a Angela que te vi hablando con la periodista de _Times-Picayune_?

Edward se quedó mirándola fijamente, pero a sus ojos asomó una sonrisa.

—¿Me estás amenazando?

—«Amenazar» es una palabra muy fea. Prefiero plantearlo como una negociación.

—No tengo nada que esconder, así que olvídate de chantajearme.

—¿Nada? —arqueó una ceja—. ¿No guardas ningún oscuro secreto en el armario?

No fueron imaginaciones suyas. Una fugaz, pero inconfundible expresión de culpabilidad cruzó su rostro. A lo mejor sí tenía algo que esconder.

—Háblame de esa receta.

—Es una especialidad para el día de San Valentín, aunque creo que también sería magnífica para el Martes de Carnaval.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —le preguntó Edward con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Ostras.

—¿Por qué será que no me sorprende?

—Sabrosas, húmedas, resbaladizas —sus palabras sonaban como una invitación—. Servidas con una salsa de champán.

—Muy sexy.

—Ésa es precisamente la cuestión. Pero todavía no he terminado.

—¿Qué más?

—Sobre un lecho de espárragos salteados. Y todo ello cubierto por trufas blancas y mantequilla fundida.

Edward inclinó la cabeza y le susurró al oído, para que sólo ella pudiera oírlo:

—Eres muy perversa.

La cocina estaba abarrotada de gente. Los empleados deambulaban por todas partes. La falta de intimidad debería haber resultado embarazosa, pero resultó extrañamente erótica.

Fundieron sus miradas. Y, al hacerlo, despertó en Isabella una conciencia sexual tan sobrecogedoramente fuerte que la dejó sin respiración. Retrocedió un paso. Al hacerlo, chocó contra el mostrador.

—Se está quemando algo.

—¿Eh?

Todo su cuerpo estaba en alerta, pero su cerebro parecía haber dejado de funcionar y no podía procesar lo que Edward acababa de decir.

Edward asintió mirando hacia la cocina. Un olor amargo impregnaba el aire. ¡La salsa picante! Por culpa de sus hormonas, había dejado de remover la salsa y se estaba pegando al fondo del cazo.

Sin pensarlo, alargó la mano para retirar la salsa del fuego pero, al hacerlo, le dio un codazo al mango y el cazo salió volando. Aterrizó en el suelo, salpicándole los tobillos y las espinillas.

—¡Ayyyy! —aulló.

Edward se agachó inmediatamente a su lado. Isabella no tenía la menor idea de lo que pretendía. Estaba demasiado ocupada intentando dominar su dolor. Edward la levantó en brazos y le quitó los zuecos con la mano.

Isabella apretaba los ojos, intentando dominar el dolor mientras Edward la llevaba hasta el fregadero. Una vez allí, la dejó sobre el mostrador de acero y, con mucho cuidado, fue quitándole la salsa con el spray que utilizaban para lavar las verduras.

El agua fría le produjo un alivio inmediato.

Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Edward y oyó que alguien comenzaba a recoger tras ella la salsa.

—Ahora lo limpio yo —se ofreció—. Yo he tenido la culpa de lo que ha pasado.

—Tranquilízate —le pidió Edward con suavidad.

Le envolvió los tobillos con unas toallas y la llevó a su despacho.

—Puedo andar —protestó Isabella.

—Ya lo sé.

—Entonces, déjame en el suelo.

—Todavía no.

—Va a terminar doliéndote la espalda.

—Me arriesgaré.

—Eres un hombre muy cabezota.

—Y tú una mujer muy insolente.

Continuó atravesando la cocina, bajo las miradas de curiosidad de los otros cocineros.

—Siento todo este desastre —se disculpó Isabella cuando Edward pasó con ella por delante del ayudante de cocina que estaba limpiando la salsa.

Raoul sonrió tímidamente, le dirigió una mirada fugaz y rápidamente inclinó la cabeza y continuó fregando a toda velocidad.

—Dios mío —musitó Isabella al darse cuenta de pronto de algo—. No me había fijado hasta ahora, pero creo que ese chico podría estar enamorado de mí.

—¿Es qué estás ciega? Todos los empleados de la cocina están locos por ti —contestó Edward malhumorado.

—¿De verdad?

Isabella miró a su alrededor y descubrió que todo el mundo estaba pendiente de ella. Pero eso no significaba que les gustara.

—Como si no lo supieras.

Sinceramente, no tenía la menor idea.

—¿Y Allison también? —bromeó, más para olvidarse de los brazos de Edward que del escozor de las quemaduras.

Se estaba refiriendo a una de las ayudantes de la cocina.

—No, Allison no, pero sí todos los demás —Edward abrió la puerta del despacho con el hombro mientras Isabella continuaba aferrándose a su cuello.

¿Y él también?, le habría gustado preguntarle, pero tenía miedo de la posible respuesta. ¿Qué haría si le decía que sí?

En el interior del despacho, Edward despejó una silla colocada detrás del escritorio de madera de teca que había pertenecido a la familia de Isabella durante cientos de años. El escritorio estaba perfectamente ordenado y, los papeles, pulcramente apilados. Y en la estantería se alineaban ordenadamente libros de cocina, nutrición y temas relacionados con los negocios.

La masculina esencia de Edward parecía desprenderse de la tapicería de la silla, una deliciosa fragancia que provocaba a los receptores olfativos de Isabella y parecía estar diciéndole: «esto es para ti».

Isabella no era una mujer acostumbrada a ignorar sus instintos. Independientemente de lo que le dijera su cabeza sobre Edward, la química de su cuerpo estaba cantando otra canción.

Edward se arrodilló frente a ella y tomó su pie. La expresión de sus ojos era tan exquisitamente tierna que Isabella no pudo soportar su mirada.

—Yo tengo la culpa de que te hayas quemado —le dijo—. Te he distraído mientras estabas trabajando.

—Oh, por favor —Isabella hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano—, no me digas que eres de esa clase de gente.

—¿A qué clase de gente te refieres?

—A esa clase de gente que asume la responsabilidad de todo lo que ocurre. Como mi hermana Angela. Tú no tienes la culpa de que tuviera la cabeza en las nubes.

—Estabas en mi cocina, y yo estoy a cargo de esa cocina.

—Tú no eres Dios. A veces ocurren accidentes.

—¿Sabes? —reflexionó Edward—. Hay una filosofía que dice que los accidentes no existen.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Estás insinuando que me he quemado las piernas para quedarme a solas contigo?

—¿Ha sido así? —preguntó Edward, inclinando la cabeza.

—No soy tan calculadora, Cullen. Por si no lo has notado, le he dado al cazo con el codo.

De repente, Isabella deseó apartar el pie, pero se mordió el labio con fuerza. No se estaba preparando para soportar el dolor, sino la inesperada oleada de placer que le produjo su contacto. Estaba extrañamente nerviosa.

Cuando Edward comenzó a quitar con exquisito cuidado las toallas con las que había envuelto sus quemaduras en la cocina, Isabella se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre era mucho más sensual de lo que se había imaginado. Su caricia era más ligera que el aire.

—Abre el último cajón —Edward señaló el cajón con la cabeza—. Hay un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Isabella se inclinó por encima del brazo de la mesa, abrió el cajón y encontró el botiquín.

Edward lo tomó con su mano libre.

El roce de sus dedos fue para Isabella como el contacto del fuego.

Edward fingió concentrarse en abrir la caja y sacar un tubo de pomada para las quemaduras.

—Estoy casi convencido de que son quemaduras de primer grado —comentó mientras extendía el bálsamo por las heridas—. Seguramente ni siquiera te saldrán ampollas.

—Buenas noticias —respondió Isabella.

Su propia voz le sonaba como un susurro lejano. La caricia de los dedos de Edward la hacía temblar como una adicta necesitada de su dosis de droga.

Edward inclinó la cabeza y se quedó mirándola con los ojos encendidos por el deseo. Aunque presionaba los labios con fuerza, Isabella podía ver lo que estaba intentando esconder desesperadamente: un deseo crudo y hambriento.

Isabella lo miró a los ojos, ansiando sentir la presión de sus labios contra ella. No podía continuar resistiendo sus impulsos. Era algo que iba en contra de su naturaleza. De modo que, sin pararse siquiera a pensar lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se inclinó hacia delante, frunció ligeramente los labios y rezó para que Edward comprendiera la insinuación.


	5. Chapter 5

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Lori ********Wilde**

******Chicas subiré los 5 primeros capítulos haber si les gusta sino la retiro**

* * *

Capitulo 5

Maldita fuera, no debería haberla besado.

Pero lo había hecho.

Edward estaba debilitado después de haber estado luchando contra aquella atracción durante cuatro meses. Al fin y al cabo sólo era un hombre con un deseo casi primitivo por la mujer seductora que tenía frente a él. No era capaz de pensar en nada, excepto en lo mucho que la deseaba. Estaba casi a punto de sacar la bandera blanca. Iba a tener que escribir como un demonio en su diario para poder dominar a aquella bestia.

Culpó a su cercanía, a la intimidad de su despacho, a la salsa picante y al hecho de que el delicado pie de Isabella estuviera en la palma de su mano. Culpó al brillo diabólico de los ojos de Isabella mientras ésta se inclinaba hacia delante, ofreciéndole una vista exquisita del principio de sus senos y desafiándolo a besarla. Depositó la culpa en la dulzura de aquellos labios fruncidos pero, sobre todo, se culpó a sí mismo. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin sexo y su capacidad de juicio estaba seriamente dañada por la testosterona porque, si no hubiera sido así, habría recordado que aquélla era Isabella Swan, la hermana de su jefa. Si algo salía mal, sería él quien perdería el trabajo, no ella.

Isabella entreabría los labios y la vista de la rosada punta de su lengua fue la perdición para Edward. Se dirigía hacia un choque frontal con el desastre y lo sabía pero, en aquel momento, no le importó. Alargó la mano y le quitó la cola de caballo. La melena de Isabella cayó sobre sus dedos como una cascada brillante.

Edward inhaló con fuerza.

Isabella abrió los ojos como platos. Edward acercó los labios a los suyos.

Isabella soltó un gemido de placer y se arqueó contra él, permitiendo así a Edward sentir los pezones endurecidos bajo la camiseta. Olía tan bien, pensó Edward, como la santa trinidad cajún: cebolla, pimentón y perejil.

Edward tomó su rostro con la palma de la mano, sorprendido por su suavidad. El pelo de Isabella se enredaba entre sus dedos, como si fueran tiras de seda negra.

Con un suspiro, Isabella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y profundizó el beso.

Un relámpago abrasador atravesó a Edward, incinerando todo en su camino: su lengua, su garganta, su cuello.

Estalló entonces un deseo desnudo, una pasión casi animal que trascendía al encuentro de sus labios. Aquella unión única y salvaje de pronto lo fue todo.

Edward cerró la mano sobre la melena de Isabella para acercarla a él, penetrarla con la lengua y explotarla plenamente. Sí, sí, sí. Aquello era lo que había estado saboreando en sueños.

Gimió suavemente, tensando su cuerpo, y Isabella le respondió de la misma manera. Era una mujer que no se avergonzaba de su sensualidad.

—Isabella —susurró Edward, haciendo vibrar sus labios contra los de la joven.

En aquel momento, ansiaba tumbarla en el sofá, desnudarla y hundirse en ella. Quería sentir su cuerpo a su alrededor. Estaba envuelto en un torbellino de excitación mezclado con el recelo. Y el sentimiento de culpa.

Apartó bruscamente la cabeza, luchando por recuperar un mínimo de cordura antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Isabella tenía los ojos entornados y nublados por el deseo. Sus labios temblaban.

No era él el único que había perdido la cabeza. La vergüenza y el arrepentimiento se apoderaron de él.

—Isabella...

¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que lo sentía? Pero no, no lo sentía. Había disfrutado cada segundo.

Isabella alargó la mano para invitarlo a acercarse a ella, pero él se lo impidió alzando el brazo. Respiraba con dificultad y no era capaz de hablar, pero le dirigió un mensaje exasperado con la mirada.

«Vuelve a tocarme y no tendré más remedio que hacer el amor contigo aquí mismo».

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta y Edward tuvo el tiempo justo para apartarse antes de que Jean-Paul asomara la cabeza.

—Hay un trabajo infernal en la cocina, chef Cullen. Estamos al límite. ¿Mel va a poder volver al trabajo?

Eran más de las doce de la noche cuando Isabella salió del restaurante. Tenía la sensación de estar flotando después de haber besado a Edward.

Había imaginado de antemano que Edward sería un maestro del beso. Pero había encontrado en él algo inesperadamente tierno. No sabía hasta dónde habrían llegado las cosas si Jean-Paul no los hubiera interrumpido en el peor momento. O quizá hubiera sido en el mejor momento. La interrupción había impedido que cometiera un gran error.

Isabella salió de la cocina con las llaves del coche en la mano y le sorprendió encontrar a Angela sentada en uno de los bancos del jardín. Las estrellas brillaban contra un cielo de terciopelo negro. ¿Pero qué haría Angela a esas horas en el hotel?

—¿Char? —Isabella se acercó a ella.

Angela alzó la cabeza.

—Hola, Isabella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí sola a estas horas? ¿Por qué no te has ido a casa?

—No puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que está pasando en el hotel.

—¿Quieres que te traiga un vaso de leche caliente? Podría ayudarte a dormir.

—No gracias, estoy bien. Ahora mismo me iré a casa.

—No tienes cara de estar bien, pareces agotada.

—Estoy un poco cansada. Creo que, al final, está empezando a superarme todo lo que ha pasado. El infarto de mamá, los problemas que hemos tenido en el hotel... Ya no soy tan joven como antes.

—Tampoco eres vieja —Isabella se sentó a su lado. No era normal que su eficiente hermana admitiera su debilidad—. ¿Quieres hablar de lo que te pasa?

Angela rió sin humor.

—Se supone que soy yo la que tiene que hacerte hablar, y no al revés.

—¿Hablar? ¿De qué quieres que hablemos?

—Últimamente estás muy arisca, de muy mal humor. Normalmente eres una persona muy optimista, Isabella.

—No estoy de mal humor —contestó automáticamente.

Casi al instante se dio cuenta de que sí lo estaba, y la culpa la tenía aquella maldita atracción hacia Edward que no sabía cómo manejar.

—Pareces distraída, como si tuvieras muchas cosas en la cabeza —Angela se interrumpió y la miró durante largo rato—. ¿Necesitas decirme algo?

Sí, le habría gustado decir. Edward Cullen la estaba volviendo loca y no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Le bastaría con que lo despidiera para volver a estar bien. Pero, en cambio, contestó:

—¿Cómo es posible que mamá y tú no pensarais nunca en ofrecerme el puesto de chef?

Isabella no había formulado nunca aquella pregunta que la había estado corroyendo durante meses. Estaba demasiado ocupada intentando disimular su frustración. Pero aquél le había parecido un momento oportuno para sacar el tema.

—Pensamos en ello.

—Y decidisteis contratar a alguien que no es de la familia. ¿Por qué? ¿No me consideráis capaz de dirigir Chez Charlie?

—No, no es eso.

—¿Entonces qué es?

Angela entrelazó los dedos y se los llevó a la boca. Isabella reconocía aquel gesto. Su hermana estaba pensando la mejor manera de decir lo que quería explicarle. Y aquello la irritó. Angela era siempre tan condenadamente controlada que incluso pensaba lo que iba a decir antes de que las palabras salieran de sus labios.

—Por Dios, Angela, dime de una vez lo que estás pensando.

—Yo sólo...

—Sé lo que estás haciendo. Estás eligiendo cuidadosamente tus palabras. Por el amor de Dios, sé espontánea por una vez en tu vida.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres?

—Sí.

—De acuerdo entonces, seré espontánea. Mamá y yo pensamos que era un trabajo excesivamente burocrático para ti. Eres una persona muy creativa y pensamos que te agobiarías en cuestión de semanas.

—¿Estás diciendo que no soy responsable con mi trabajo?

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—Pero es eso lo que estás pensando.

—Mamá y yo pensamos que si te dábamos a ti el puesto de chef, empezaría a agobiarte la responsabilidad y, al final, te irías antes que si no te diéramos ese trabajo. Pero la verdad es que no pensamos que tú podrías querer ese puesto. Vamos, Mel, si de verdad quisieras quedarte aquí, no continuarías alquilando el apartamento de Boston.

Isabella abrió la boca para negarlo, pero se dio cuenta de que su hermana tenía razón. Todavía conservaba el apartamento de Boston, mantenía las opciones abiertas. Cuando sentía que se le cerraban las opciones, se inquietaba. Pero le dolía pensar que su familia no podía apoyarse en ella cuando la necesitaban.

—Querías a alguien en quien se pudiera confiar, y en mí no confías, ¿es eso?

—Seamos justos —dijo Angela—. No puede decirse que hayas sido nunca un modelo de estabilidad. ¿Cuántas universidades probaste antes de terminar en una escuela de cocina?

—Cinco, pero eso fue porque mamá y papá querían que fuera a la universidad. Yo siempre había querido ser cocinera. Además, se supone que todo el mundo pasa una época confundido e inquieto cuando va a la universidad.

—Pues yo no pasé por eso.

—Por supuesto que no —contestó Isabella—. Tú eres santa Angela, la que nunca hace nada mal.

—Mira —dijo Angela, ignorando su comentario con su habitual paciencia—. Te has pasado la vida yendo de trabajo en trabajo y de hombre en hombre. Te casaste con Sam de un día para otro y te divorciaste de él con la misma rapidez. No eres capaz de cuadrar tus cuentas, no has ahorrado ni un centavo y te has pasado la vida viajando —se interrumpió un instante y tomó aire antes de continuar—. Y a mí me parece estupendamente, es tu vida, puedes vivirla como quieras. Pero el hotel Swan es mi vida. Te quiero, Isabella, pero necesito a alguien en quien pueda confiar. Alguien como Edward. ¿Quieres que sea sincera? Pues bien, voy a ser sincera. No te ofrecimos el puesto porque sabíamos que no podíamos contar contigo.

La sinceridad que había suplicado estaba teniendo unos efectos devastadores. Oírle decir a su hermana lo que realmente pensaba estaba haciendo añicos su corazón.

Se obligó a contener las lágrimas. Había pedido la verdad y, por desagradable que fuera, su hermana se la había dicho.

—Se siente uno bien diciendo lo que piensa, ¿verdad? —le dirigió una media sonrisa a Angela.

—Así es como te buscas tú los problemas, diciendo siempre lo que piensas.

—Y la razón por la que tú estás atrapada en una vida que no te gusta es que piensas demasiado las cosas —la desafió Isabella.

—A mí me encanta mi vida.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿De verdad? ¿O es que estás tan ocupada intentando ser una buena chica y haciendo lo que todo el mundo espera que hagas que nunca te has parado a pensar si eso es realmente lo que quieres?

Su hermana no decía nada, pero respiraba con fuerza, como si estudiara esforzándose por dominar su enfado.

—Char... Angela.

Isabella estaba arrepentida. Lamentaba haberla fustigado de aquella manera. Su hermana quería lo mejor para ella. No tenía derecho a decirle lo que le acababa de decir.

—Lo siento mucho —exclamó—. Yo pretendía alegrarte, no empezar una pelea.

—Yo también lo siento —Angela le tendió los brazos—. ¿Me das un abrazo?

Isabella se fundió en un abrazo con su hermana.

—Voy a intentar ser mejor, te lo prometo.

—Cariño, lo único que tienes que hacer es ser tú misma.

—Siempre lo he sido, pero últimamente me siento como si esa forma de ser se me estuviera quedando pequeña.

Angela soltó una carcajada.

—Lo que te pasa es que estás llegando a los treinta. A esa edad uno empieza a reconsiderarlo todo.

—Dímelo a mí.

—Si necesitas hablar, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo.

—Gracias por decírmelo.

—Y me alegro de que hayamos conseguido hablar con sinceridad. Creo que ahora podré dormir bien.

—Yo también —se sonrieron la una a la otra. El amor fraternal consiguió llenar el vacío del corazón de Isabella—. Y, ¿Char?

—Sí.

—Si, por alguna razón, Edward decide marcharse, ¿podrías pensar en mí para que me haga cargo de la cocina?

—Claro, por supuesto. Pero no creo que Edward vaya a marcharse a ninguna parte. Le oí decir a Luc que se había comprado una casa en Nueva Orleans.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Isabella, perdiendo toda esperanza.

Se sentía presa de sentimientos contradictorios. Por una parte, estaba deseando ser la responsable última de Chez Charlie pero, como Angela había señalado, era un gran compromiso. Para llevar un restaurante se necesitaban cualidades de mando y Edward era la persona perfecta para realizar ese trabajo.

Pero entonces, ¿qué papel le tocaba jugar a ella?

Cuando Isabella llegó al trabajo al día siguiente, se encontró con una sorpresa. Su pavo al chocolate formaba parte del menú especial de la noche. Edward había cedido.

—Debería haberme quemado las piernas hace mucho tiempo. O haberlo besado —musitó para sí.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Jean-Paul.

—¿Qué ha pasado con el pavo?

Jean-Paul hizo una mueca.

—Creía que ayer habíais pactado una tregua.

—No es tan fácil —no quería que los empleados supieran el cambio que se había producido en su relación con Edward.

—Bueno, no sé lo que pasó ayer en el despacho del jefe, pero parece que ganaste tú.

—No pasó nada.

—Aunque tú no lo creas, algo tiene que haber cambiado. Al final te has salido con la tuya y Cullen nunca cede tan fácilmente.

Sí, eso era cierto. Pero entonces, ¿qué había pasado?

Isabella se ató el delantal con expresión pensativa. Oyó el crujido de los zapatos de cocodrilo de Edward contra el suelo. Incluso sin aquellos zapatos tan ruidosos, habría reconocido su caminar en medio de una multitud. Había algo especial en su forma de andar. Una seguridad que indicaba que nunca perdía el paso.

Y después de aquella mañana, Isabella sabía además que, a diferencia de su arrogante marido, era un hombre capaz de comprometerse. Había incluido el pavo al chocolate en el menú. Iba a darle una oportunidad a pesar de que era su reputación la que estaba en juego.

Isabella se volvió y descubrió a Edward directamente tras ella. Se sobresaltó al verlo tan cerca.

Edward la miró, Isabella lo miró a su vez y todo se volvió intenso, extraño y peligroso.

—¿A qué viene esto? —le preguntó Isabella—. ¿Estás de acuerdo con incluir el pavo al chocolate?

—Sólo es una prueba. Si no funciona, lo sacaremos del menú.

—¿Pero por qué has cedido?

—He estado pensando y he decidido que tenías razón. Tu pavo al chocolate se merece una oportunidad. Serán los clientes los que decidan el futuro de ese plato, no yo.

Maldito fuera. Después de aquello, iba a estar todo el día preocupada y nerviosa, temiendo que su plato fracasara.

—¿Pero por qué has cambiado de opinión?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sé por qué —miró por encima del hombro, dio un paso hacia Edward y bajó la voz—. Esto es por lo de anoche.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó él en una voz tan baja como la de ella y recorriéndola con la mirada.

—Te sientes culpable por haberte aprovechado de mí en un momento de debilidad.

—Sí, me siento culpable, pero no es ésa la razón por la que he decidido incluir el pavo en el menú.

Mientras lo miraba a los ojos, en lo único en lo que Isabella podía pensar era en que, con aquel hombre, podía llegar a tener serios problemas.

Y entonces vio algo en su rostro que la sorprendió, algo que le hizo dejar de pensar en sí misma y en sus preocupaciones. Edward parecía un hombre que había sido profundamente herido y al que de pronto asustara la posibilidad de regresar a un pasado que creía haber dejado tras él. Había en él una melancolía que Isabella apenas había podido vislumbrar en otras ocasiones.

Continuó mirándolo fijamente, intentando ver algo más, entenderlo mejor, pero la expresión de Edward cambió de pronto. Esbozó una sonrisa sensual, ocultando las sombras que minutos antes oscurecían sus ojos.

—¿Cómo están las quemaduras?

—No me duelen, gracias a la rapidez con la que reaccionaste.

—Me alegro —señaló hacia la mesa de preparación—. El pavo te estás esperando.

—¿Estás intentando hacerme la pelota por alguna razón? —preguntó recelosa. Edward estaba siendo demasiado amable con ella.

—Me siento culpable —admitió.

Debería habérselo imaginado. Un hombre capaz de admitir que se había equivocado era una criatura mitológica.

—¿A qué viene todo esto?

—A que quiero que me hagas una promesa.

—Yo no prometo nada hasta que sé lo que estoy prometiendo.

—No podemos repetir lo que pasó anoche.

—¿Quieres decir que no habrá más besos?

—Exactamente.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Tenemos que ser un ejemplo para el resto del personal de cocina.

—Es una excusa muy pobre. No me la trago.

—Sería algo que deterioraría el ambiente de trabajo.

Tenía razón. Isabella pensó en cómo había influido la relación con su ex en el trabajo.

—Sobre todo cuando las cosas empiecen a ir mal entre nosotros.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que van a ir mal?

—Vamos, Isabella, somos como la noche y el día. Lo único que podríamos esperar sería disfrutar del sexo.

—¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?

—Que por mucho que intentes dejar fuera los sentimientos, el sexo siempre acaba complicando las cosas.

—No sabes lo que te pierdes —bromeó Isabella.

—En eso estoy convencido de que tienes razón.

—Sé sincero. Tienes miedo de mí, ¿verdad? Ésa es la verdadera razón.

—Pues sí.

—¿Y por qué?

—Eres una mujer a la que no sé muy bien cómo tratar.

—¿Eso es una queja o un cumplido?

—Me gustan las cosas ordenadas, organizadas, predecibles.

—Lo sé. Lo primero que hiciste cuando te contrataron fue etiquetar las estanterías y pedir que todo el mundo llevara su nombre en el delantal. Pero hay un pequeño secreto —se inclinó hacia él, rozando sus labios—. Lo predecible es aburrido.

—Lo predecible es seguro.

—¿Y por qué darle tanta importancia a la seguridad?

—Porque nos protege del caos.

—¿Y qué tiene el caos de malo?

—Que no podemos controlarlo.

—Ajá, ésa es la verdadera razón. Estás obsesionado con el control.

—Y a ti te gusta causar problemas.

—Has estado hablando con mi familia.

—No me hace falta hablar con tu familia para reconocer a un alborotador cuando lo veo.

—Ven, ayúdame —se volvió y se dirigió hacia el mostrador, segura de que la seguiría.

—Estás acostumbrada a salirte siempre con la tuya —dijo Edward, acercándose a su lado.

—¿Y?

—Has utilizado tu encanto durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?

—No todo el mundo entiende que el encanto no es sinónimo de sinceridad. ¿Cuántos corazones has roto con esa sonrisa?

Isabella se interrumpió. ¿Habría roto muchos corazones con sus inocentes coqueteos? La verdad era que nunca había pensado mucho en ello.

Edward se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró al oído:

—Pero te has encontrado con un hombre despierto. Y por muchos encantos que despliegues, no voy a acostarme contigo.


	6. Capitulo 6

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Lori ********Wilde**

* * *

6

Para sorpresa de Edward, el pavo al chocolate fue un éxito. Al repasar lo que se había servido durante la noche, descubrió que cuarenta y siete personas lo habían pedido. De modo que Isabella tenía razón. Pavo asado, queso, chocolate amargo y cayena. ¿Quién habría pensado que una combinación tan extraña pudiera ser tan popular?

Isabella uno, Edward cero.

No, cero no. Definitivamente, se había ganado un tanto cuando le había dicho que no iba a acostarse con ella.

Había visto la sorpresa en la mirada de Isabella; no estaba acostumbrada a que la rechazaran.

Isabella uno, Edward uno. Aunque no sabía en qué campo estaba la pelota.

A Edward le gustaba ocuparse del papeleo por la noche, cuando el resto de los empleados se había ido a casa. Le tranquilizaba aquel silencio. El pavo al chocolate iba a pasar a formar parte de la carta, así que hizo unos pedidos de diez cajas de queso feta y chocolate amargo. Bebió un sorbo de café y buscó una emisora de música en la radio.

Comenzó a sonar una antigua canción de los Trogs que le recordó a Isabella, _Wild thing_. Y estaba escuchándola cuando oyó ruido en la cocina.

Inmediatamente pensó en los desastres que estaba sufriendo el hotel.

Volvió a oír algo. Un ruido en la despensa. ¿Habría entrado un ladrón?

Se levantó sigiloso de la silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Cuando giró el picaporte, la puerta chirrió suavemente. Edward se quedó muy quieto en el marco, escuchando, esperando a ver si lo había oído el intruso.

Salvo por la lámpara que había encima de la cocina, todo el restaurante estaba a oscuras.

Volvió a oírse ruido en la despensa.

Con paso sigiloso, Edward se dirigió hacia la cocina, agarró el rodillo más grande que tenían y, blandiéndolo como si fuera un bate de béisbol, fue hasta la despensa.

—¡Ya está bien! —gritó en el mismo instante en el que Isabella lanzaba un aullido.

Se miraron el uno al otro.

—Ah —dijeron al unísono—, eres tú.

Isabella se llevó la mano al corazón. Edward bajó el rodillo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —se preguntaron también a la vez y los dos se echaron a reír.

—Me has dado un susto de muerte —dijo Isabella casi sin respiración.

—Creía que eras un ladrón. He estado a punto de darte un rodillazo.

Miró por encima de ella y vio que Isabella había estado vaciando unas cajas.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Un envío de última hora. Lo he descubierto hace unos minutos en la puerta de servicio cuando me iba.

—¿Lo esperábamos?

—Sí. Creía que ya te habías ido. Deberías comprobar si funciona el timbre. No lo he oído sonar en toda la noche. Supongo que la persona que ha estado llamando al final ha decidido dejarlo en la puerta.

Isabella miró por encima del hombro de Edward. Por un instante, éste habría jurado que había visto nerviosismo en sus ojos. ¿De qué tenía miedo? Pero aquella expresión se desvaneció rápidamente.

—Te ayudaré —se ofreció Edward, remangándose la camisa.

—No hace falta, lo tengo todo bajo control.

—Un buen jefe no se va hasta que se va el último empleado.

—Yo me lo sé al revés. Un buen empleado se queda en la cocina hasta que su jefe vuelve a casa.

—A este paso —rió Edward—, ninguno de los dos se va a ir a casa esta noche.

Se inclinó para colocar un par de tarros de encurtidos en la estantería y rozó ligeramente los hombros de Isabella con los suyos. La tensión sexual crepitó al instante, pero Edward la ignoró intencionadamente.

—Gracias por ofrecerte a ayudarme, pero puedo acabar esto sola. No me llevará ni diez minutos.

—Te quedan más de diez cajas por vaciar.

—Iré más rápido si lo hago sola.

—¿Qué te pasa, Isabella? —preguntó Edward—. ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

—No.

—Pues yo creo que sí.

—No, no me pones nerviosa —insistió.

Abrió otra de las cajas.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te apartas cada vez que te rozo?

—No me gusta que me agobien.

—Anoche no parecía importarte mucho cuando te acercaste a mí.

—Eso fue diferente.

—¿Quieres saber lo que pienso?

—La verdad es que no, pero tengo la sensación de que vas a decírmelo de todas formas.

—Creo que me besaste para demostrarte a ti misma que no te ponía nerviosa.

—Eso es ridículo. Además, fuiste quien me besó.

—Y tú me devolviste el beso.

—¿Y qué?

—Entonces, ¿por qué no quieres que te ayude?

—Muy bien —alzó los brazos al cielo—, adelante, ayúdame —dio un paso hacia la puerta.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Te dejo a ti el trabajo —respondió con aspereza—. Es evidente que no confías en que sea capaz de colocar las conservas en la estantería correctamente.

—Claro que confío en ti.

—Pues no lo parece.

—A lo mejor piensas que no confío en ti porque en el fondo no te sientes digna de confianza.

—Eso es una tontería —negó Isabella, pero no lo miró a los ojos y Edward tuvo la sensación de que había dado en el clavo con aquel comentario.

—¿Tú crees?

—Completamente.

Volvieron a rozarse al alargar los dos la mano hacia la misma lata de tomate. Isabella retrocedió al instante.

—Creo que será más rápido si trabajamos en cadena —sugirió Edward—. Yo sacaré las latas de la caja y te las pasaré para que las coloques en la estantería.

Edward le pasó una lata, Isabella la colocó y así continuaron. Él intentaba no fijarse en la elegancia de sus movimientos. Intentaba bloquear los pensamientos eróticos que flotaban peligrosamente en su cerebro. Intentaba evitar sentir nada por ella, sobre todo estando juntos en un lugar tan pequeño.

Mayonesa, ketchup y aceitunas. En cuestión de minutos, las cajas estaban vacías y Isabella se volvió para mirarlo otra vez.

El corazón de Edward comenzó a palpitar inquieto en su pecho. Era un iceberg empezando a derretirse. Isabella era tan bella... Tan absolutamente atractiva...

Y estaban solos. Si la besaba, nadie se enteraría...

—¿Alguna vez te han besado en una despensa? —le preguntó Isabella, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

—No, ¿y a ti? No, deja, creo que puedo averiguarlo por mí mismo. No necesito que me confieses todos tus romances.

—He hecho algo más que besar en una despensa, no sé si entiendes lo que quiero decir.

—Sí, lo entiendo perfectamente.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza y sonrió divertida.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó él.

—¿Cómo es posible que hayas llegado a los...? ¿Cuántos? ¿Treinta años?

—Treinta y dos.

—¿Cómo es posible que hayas llegado a los treinta y dos años siendo chef sin haberlo hecho en una despensa?

—¿Respeto por las conservas, quizá?

Isabella se echó a reír y el sonido de su risa pareció iluminar a Edward por dentro.

—Créeme, he hecho otras muchas cosas.

—¿Como qué?

—Bueno, en una ocasión, hice el amor en un ascensor.

—Ohh, Cullen, estoy impresionada. Jamás lo habría creído de ti. A menos que estuvieras solo.

—Pues no, no estaba solo. ¿Qué te pasa, Isabella? Pareces tener la impresión de que soy un ermitaño.

—No, no lo pienso en absoluto. Lo único que creo es que eres un monstruo del control que no para de darle vueltas a las cosas —inclinó la cabeza, como si lo estuviera analizando—. ¿En qué estás pensando todo el rato, Edward? ¿Por qué estás siempre tan tenso?

Parecía estar diciéndole con la mirada que podía contarle cualquier cosa, que no lo juzgaría, que lo único que quería era que fuera sincero con ella.

Pero no podía confiar en esa mirada. Ni en el repentino impulso de confesarle por qué era como era, por qué necesitaba controlarse.

Ser huérfano a muy temprana edad lo había condenado a una soledad de la que no era capaz de deshacerse. Había hecho todo lo posible para superar la tragedia de su infancia, pero veinte años más tarde, la tristeza todavía lo asaltaba cuando menos lo esperaba.

Quizá fuera ésa una de las razones por las que Isabella le gustaba tanto. Era tan cálida como el fuego de una chimenea recibiendo a un viajero en medio del frío. Tanto en ella como en su estrecha relación con su familia veía algo que él nunca había tenido, pero siempre había añorado. Una sensación de conexión, de pertenencia.

El deseo, la soledad y el intenso deseo por ella consiguieron dominarlo de pronto.

Sin previo aviso, Edward reclamó la boca de Isabella, sorprendiendo a ambos al hacerlo.

—Oh —susurró Isabella—, sabes muy bien.

—Chss, calla —musitó él, y sus labios vibraron con aquel sonido.

La besó profundamente, saboreando el calor de su boca y estrechándola contra su pecho.

Su mente racional le decía que se iba a arrepentir en cuanto aquello terminara, pero su alma le suplicaba que se dejara llevar, que aprovechara aquella oportunidad.

Cerró los ojos. Isabella sabía tan dulce y le gustaba tanto tenerla entre sus brazos que aquellas sensaciones bloqueaban cualquier pensamiento coherente.

Estaba sumergido en aquel placer. Se hundía, se hundía felizmente.

No quería luchar contra ello. Había pasado demasiado tiempo y lo que estaba sintiendo era increíble. Y, al fin y al cabo, él sólo era un hombre buscando una luz que lo sacara de la oscuridad.

Isabella se apartó de pronto.

Edward abrió los ojos, sin poder apenas enfocar la mirada.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Isabella.

—¿Qué ha sido qué?

—¿No lo has oído? Hay alguien en la cocina.

Edward, que estaba de espaldas a la puerta, inclinó la cabeza intentando escuchar.

—Yo no oigo nada.

—Chss.

Isabella se llevó el dedo índice a los labios. A aquellos labios que Edward había besado.

Esperaron en silencio. Y entonces lo oyó. Era el sonido de unos pasos rápidos, furtivos.

Isabella formuló una pregunta moviendo los labios...

—¿Crees que es...?

Edward giró sobre sus talones justo en el momento en el que la puerta de la despensa se cerraba. E inmediatamente oyeron el sonido de un cerrojo.

Los dos se abalanzaron hacia la puerta y se aferraron al picaporte al mismo tiempo.

Estaban atrapados. Eran más de las doce. Nadie oiría sus gritos.

El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de Isabella. Volvía a ser de pronto una niña en el Gran Cañón, sintiéndose encerrada en la parte de atrás de una caravana con una diminuta ventana para mirar al exterior. Comenzó a sentir que se asfixiaba. El sudor le empapaba la frente y se llevó las manos a la camisa, intentando desabrocharla para poder respirar.

—Eh, eh —Edward le tomó la mano—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Tengo claustrofobia. Necesito aire.

—Mira —Edward la tomó por la barbilla y le hizo alzar la mirada hacia el techo—. La despensa tiene ventilación. No vamos a quedarnos sin aire.

—Hace calor —se abanicó angustiada—. Mucho calor.

—Sí, estás muy caliente.

—No te hagas el gracioso. Lo digo en serio. Me siento como si estuviera ardiendo por dentro.

—Tranquilízate —arrancó la solapa de una de las cajas y la abanicó con ella—. Toma aire. Ya está. No tienes ningún motivo para sentir miedo. No te va a pasar nada.

—Estamos encerrados en un espacio muy pequeño.

—No, no es tan pequeño. Podríamos hasta tumbarnos aquí. Y hacer una cama con esos sacos de harina. Tranquila. Tenemos comida y agua y seguro que alguien vendrá a abrirnos por la mañana.

Sí, Edward tenía razón. Tenía que dominar aquel sentimiento antes de que consiguiera vencerla. Pero no sabía cómo. Intentaba tomar aire, pero no funcionaba. Su mente sólo era capaz de pensar en las paredes que parecían estar cerrándose sobre ella.

Pero tenía que dejar de pensar.

—¡Socorro! —gritó, aporreando la puerta con los puños—. ¡Socorro! ¡Socorro! ¡Sáquennos de aquí! ¡Estamos encerrados!

—Eh, eh —Edward la agarró por los hombros.

—Tengo que salir —farfulló Isabella, incapaz de contenerse—. ¡Tengo que salir!

Edward se apoderó entonces de sus labios. Isabella sabía que estaba besándola para ayudarla a superar su ataque de pánico. Y, maldita fuera, su estrategia funcionó.

Su cuerpo se suavizó entre sus brazos y abrió los labios. Labioterapia, un remedio para la claustrofobia.

Aunque, por supuesto, había sido un beso el que había originado aquel desastre.

Sus labios encajaban tan perfectamente que Isabella comenzó a temblar. Mantenía los ojos abiertos porque temía que al cerrarlos se agudizara la claustrofobia.

Un calor abrasador recorría su cuerpo, incendiando todo lo que se encontraba en su camino. Ardía por la gloriosa presión de sus labios. Y se moría de deseo por él.

Tenía casi treinta años, había estado casada y estaba divorciada. Había tenido su buena dosis de admiradores. ¡Pero aquel beso! Era incluso más poderoso que el que habían compartido la noche anterior.

Edward gimió y tensó su cuerpo. Isabella alzó la mano hacia su rostro, maravillándose al sentir el calor de su piel. Edward susurró su nombre y Isabella gimió.

El deseo de Isabella estaba ya fuera de control. La excitación se fundía con la culpa y la pasión. Quería reír. Quería llorar. Quería huir, como le ocurría siempre que se sentía a punto de perder la cabeza. Pero aquella vez no podía escapar. Aquella vez tenía que enfrentarse a sus miedos.

Muy bien. Lo conseguiría. Con resolución, apartó los labios.

Edward deslizó las manos por sus brazos y retrocedió.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí, mucho mejor, gracias —y era cierto.

Edward apartó la plataforma en la que habían llevado las cajas y colocó en el suelo los sacos de harina que había apilados bajo las estanterías.

—Siéntate —le dijo a Isabella, y le tendió la mano.

Isabella se sentó y tomó aire. Permanecieron apoyados en la pared y con las piernas estiradas sobre los sacos.

—Todo va a salir bien.

—Ojalá tuviera el móvil. Normalmente lo llevo en el cinturón, pero como ya me iba, lo he guardado en el bolso. Y después me he encontrado las cajas.

—Humm. Me pregunto si el hecho de que hayan dejado las cajas fuera para que las encontraras y el que nos hayan encerrado no habrá sido una coincidencia.

—¿Estás pensando que esto podría tener algo que ver con los problemas que hemos tenido últimamente?

Habían tenido problemas con unos envíos de café, problemas de los que Edward había culpado al suministrador, pero Isabella empezaba a preguntarse si alguien habría interferido intencionadamente en esos pedidos. Y era evidente que la persona que los había encerrado allí no quería ser identificada.

Edward le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

—Ahora eres tú la que empieza a estar paranoica —bromeó, quitándole la cola de caballo a Isabella y hundiendo los dedos en su pelo.

Isabella retrocedió y desvió la mirada. Apretó los puños, pero no pudo resistir la tentación de volver a mirar a Edward. Él continuaba mirándola. El deseo que reflejaba su rostro era inconfundible. Y aquello no tenía nada que ver con su ataque de claustrofobia.

—Edward...

¿Qué iba a decir? Alargó la mano sin saber lo que pretendía hacer. ¿Qué quería de Edward? ¿Quería que llegaran a ser colegas con una buena relación laboral que permitiera convertir Chez Charlie en un restaurante mejor de lo que ya era? ¿O quería deshacerse de él para ocupar su puesto? ¿O quería ser su amante?

La última opción la excitaba y la asustaba al mismo tiempo.

¿Quién era aquel hombre?

No sabía prácticamente nada de él. Lo único que sabía era que, cuando estaba con él, sentía un vínculo que había echado de menos durante toda su vida, pero temía confiar en aquel sentimiento. Ya había creído encontrar aquella conexión con Sam y se había equivocado.

Aunque aquella vez era diferente.

Con su ex marido, todo era sexo. Aunque la realidad no había tardado en sofocar la pasión. Con Edward podía haber mucho más. Era un hombre con muchas capas, con muchos secretos. Y ella quería explorarlos todos, uno a uno.

Incapaz de contenerse, alzó la mano hasta su cicatriz.

Edward levantó el brazo para impedírselo. Respiraba con dificultad y el mensaje de sus ojos era elocuente: quería acostarse con ella.

La emoción que desencadenó en ella su mirada tuvo la intensidad de un orgasmo.

Allí estaba. Habían estado evitándolo durante meses, intentando ignorar aquella atracción abrasadora.

Isabella tenía que encontrar una forma de distraerlo. Si Edward continuaba acariciándola, terminaría desnuda y haciendo el amor con él pero, por mucho que le apeteciera, sabía que no estaba preparada para ello. No, todavía no. Antes tenía que averiguar qué era lo que quería de él.

Abrió la boca para decírselo, pero Edward volvió a besarla, venciendo todas sus resistencias.


	7. Capitulo 7

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Lori ********Wilde**

******Este capitulo va dedicado a Clau MacBells muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, de hecho eso voy a hacer, ahorita terminando esta adaptación, **

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

Como un adicto necesitado de su dosis, Edward necesitaba volver a saborear sus labios, a pesar de que el lado más inteligente de su celebro le recomendaba que se detuviera.

Isabella le devolvió el beso como si aquello fuera el fin del mundo y ellos fueran los dos únicos supervivientes. Sería fácil hacer el amor con ella en aquel momento.

Demasiado fácil.

Las delicadas yemas de los dedos de Isabella eran como deliciosos instrumentos de tortura mientras le desabrochaba los botones de la camisa.

Edward gimió de placer cuando Isabella apartó los labios de los suyos y descendió por su cuello, marcándolo con aquellos labios de fuego.

—Edward... —susurró—. Edward...

Su suspiro de deseo fue como una flecha atravesando su cuerpo y el susurro de su nombre en sus labios le hizo saber que, en aquel momento, Isabella era suya.

En el pasado, Edward no había tenido mucha suerte con las relaciones. El problema era tanto suyo como de las mujeres que elegía. Un mes o dos y ya estaba inquieto, consciente de que debería profundizar mucho más en la relación pero temiendo perder el control sobre sí mismo.

Pero durante el curso de los últimos cuatro meses, trabajando al lado de Isabella, ésta lo había cautivado completamente. Nunca había sentido nada parecido. Ninguna mujer lo desafiaba como lo hacía ella. Ninguna elevaba su excitación a aquellas alturas. Sencillamente, nunca había deseado a una mujer como deseaba a Isabella.

Tenía que controlarse, se ordenó. Pero no era fácil estando encerrado en una despensa con la mujer más sensual que jamás había conocido.

Isabella besó su pecho desnudo y bajó los dedos hasta la cremallera de sus pantalones. Edward cerró los ojos, intentando conservar los últimos vestigios de control. Gimió.

—¿Te gusta?

—Me gusta demasiado. Vas a tener que dejar de hacer eso.

Isabella rió y deslizó la lengua alrededor de su ombligo.

Edward siseó y cerró los ojos.

Quería controlarse. Pero era sólo un hombre, y lo que estaba haciendo Isabella le hacía sentirse tan bien... Además, Isabella no era una mujer cualquiera. Era la mujer con la que había estado fantaseando en secreto durante meses.

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo Isabella—. Mira quién acaba de aparecer —comenzó a bajarle la cremallera con el índice y el pulgar.

Edward apretó los dientes y se obligó a sujetarle la muñeca. Si no la detenía en ese momento, ya no iba a ser capaz de responder de lo que pudiera pasar.

—Vas a tener que dejar de hacer eso —repitió en un susurro. Apenas podía respirar—. No tengo preservativos.

—Oh. Yo tampoco había pensado en eso. ¿Pero sabes? —le preguntó Isabella, arqueando las cejas de un modo absolutamente adorable—, podemos hacer otras cosas.

—Ya lo sé —tragó saliva.

—¿Y tampoco quieres que hagamos esas cosas?

—Claro que quiero. Lo estoy deseando —confesó.

—Yo también, Edward. Estoy muy excitada —se desabrochó la blusa, ofreciéndole una deliciosa vista de su sujetador de encaje.

Edward se obligó a desviar la mirada.

—Yo también estoy muy excitado, Isabella, pero no estoy seguro de que esto sea lo que queremos.

—Te aseguro que es lo que yo quiero. Te deseo, Edward, y mucho. Llevo semanas teniendo sueños eróticos contigo.

—Así que has soñado conmigo —sonrió.

—Todas las noches. Así que vamos, Edward, ayúdame a salir de este suplicio.

—Lo siento, en este momento eres demasiado vulnerable. Diez minutos antes tenías claustrofobia.

—Ya me encuentro mejor.

—No quiero que mañana por la mañana tengas que arrepentirte de esto.

—La vida es demasiado corta para arrepentimientos. Ése es mi lema —estaba besándolo, deslizando la lengua por su mandíbula.

—Isabella —le dijo Edward con dureza—. Me estás matando. Es posible que tú mañana no te arrepientas pero, ¿y si me arrepiento yo? Me gustas demasiado y no quiero que lo estropeemos todo.

—Entonces, ¿crees que después de acostarte conmigo te dejaré de gustar?

—No, no es eso lo que estoy diciendo. Mira, si al final terminamos acostándonos, quiero que lo hagamos bien. No quiero que terminemos haciendo el amor sólo porque nos hemos quedado atrapados en una despensa y no tenemos otra cosa mejor que hacer.

—Ya entiendo.

—He herido tus sentimientos.

—No, lo comprendo. No te gusta hacer las cosas de manera espontánea.

Edward comenzó a protestar, pero quizá Isabella tuviera razón. Quizá el motivo por el que su conciencia no le permitía entregarse a aquellas deliciosas sensaciones era que todo había sido demasiado rápido. Mentalmente, necesitaba más tiempo.

—Bueno, intentemos dormir —la agarró por los hombros y la apartó de él para poder abrocharse la camisa.

—Probablemente tengas razón —respondió Isabella, pero su expresión decía que pensaba que Edward estaba equivocado—. Y no te preocupes. Oficialmente, ya no estoy excitada.

A Edward le habría gustado poder decir lo mismo.

—¿Y no volverá a entrarte claustrofobia si apago la luz?

—Espero que no.

Y él también, porque odiaría tener que besarla para ayudarla a superar un nuevo ataque de pánico.

Se levantó y apagó la luz. Oyó que Isabella contenía la respiración y comprendió que estaba luchando contra un nuevo ataque de pánico.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó mientras se dirigía hacia ella, palpando la estantería para guiarse.

—Sí, estoy bien. Intento imaginarme que estoy en mi cama. Aunque si estuviera en mi casa, tú no estarías, claro.

—Me parece una buena idea —su pie tropezó con un saco de harina.

—Ven. Dame la mano para que te ayude a bajar.

Eso era exactamente lo que temía. Que Isabella lo guiara a un lugar en el que él no tenía derecho a estar. En la negra oscuridad de la despensa, Isabella alargó la mano hacia él y rozó sus labios.

Edward tomó su mano y descendió lentamente. Los sacos de harina eran cortos, de modo que tuvo que doblar las rodillas para evitar que las piernas le colgaran. Permanecía de espaldas a ella, sintiendo la tela de su blusa en el hombro, oyendo su respiración y oliendo su dulce fragancia.

Era más consciente de ella que de sí mismo. Deseaba con tanta fuerza volverse y hundir el rostro en su cuello que tuvo que apretar los puños para dominarse. Al final, lo de apagar la luz no había sido una buena idea.

—Intento no pensar —musitó Isabella—. Pero no puedo dejar de imaginarme que las paredes se cierran a nuestro alrededor.

—Imagínate algo diferente. Piensa en una receta nueva. ¿Cuál será tu próxima gran creación?

—He estado pensando en un salmón con cerezas.

—Humm, suena interesante. Háblame de ello.

—Cerezas Rainier y salmón de la costa del Pacífico hechos a fuego lento con una guarnición de castañas laminadas y queso Roquefort —a medida que hablaba, iba normalizando el ritmo de su respiración—. Creo que ya es hora de que se vaya notando la influencia del noreste en Nueva Orleans. Podríamos llamarlo salmón Cullen.

—¿Ya has intentado hacerla?

—No, todavía no. Podrías venir un día a mi apartamento para que intentáramos hacerla juntos.

—¿Estás proponiéndome una cita?

—¿Quieres que te proponga una cita?

¿Quería? Advirtió que la respiración de Isabella era cada vez más irregular e imaginó que volvía a ser víctima de la claustrofobia.

—Deja de imaginar que las paredes se cierran a tu alrededor —le aconsejó—. ¿Quieres que encienda la luz?

—No, no, estoy bien. Creo que puedo controlarlo —pero respiraba cada vez más rápido.

—Isabella, ¿estás bien?

—¿Podría... eh?

—¿Podrías qué?

—¿Puedo apoyar la cabeza en tu pecho?

—Claro —contestó Edward.

Aunque por el bien de su cordura habría preferido decirle que no, le pasó el brazo por el hombro y la estrechó contra él.

Sí, seguramente ella se sentía más segura, pero él no. Edward tuvo que morderse el labio para contener un gemido de placer.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? —le preguntó Isabella unos minutos después.

—Sí, puedes. ¿Qué pregunta es?

—¿Por qué viniste a Nueva Orleans?

—Porque tu madre me ofreció el trabajo de mis sueños.

—Seguro que hay algo más —replicó Isabella, dibujando un círculo sobre su corazón.

Edward quería gritarle que dejara de hacerlo. Estaba llevándolo de nuevo al límite de la razón. Pero revelar su debilidad no le parecía una buena estrategia.

—Necesitaba comenzar de nuevo.

—¿Por qué?

—Estás haciendo muchas preguntas.

—Sé que no es asunto mío, pero llevo cuatro meses trabajando contigo y apenas sé nada de ti, excepto cómo perdiste la virginidad. Bueno, ¿había algo de lo que tenías que huir? ¿Un escándalo, quizá?

—¿Un escándalo? ¿Yo? Siento desilusionarte, pero no hubo ningún escándalo. Supongo que, sencillamente, ya me había hartado de la lluvia.

—¿Y eso es todo?

—Eso es todo —mintió.

La cuestión era que a Edward no le gustaba hablar de su pasado. El pasado era algo superado y acabado.

—Oh, se me había olvidado decírtelo —comentó Isabella—. El jueves necesito tener el día libre.

—De acuerdo, no hay ningún problema.

—¿Estás seguro? Porque lo que tengo que hacer es una cosa para Angela.

—No te preocupes, haz lo que tengas que hacer.

—El problema es que no quiero hacer lo que tengo que hacer —dijo con tristeza—. Le dije a Angela que la sustituiría en la subasta de solteras.

—¿Una subasta de solteras?

—Es un acto benéfico que organiza mi abuela, así que es muy difícil librarse —Isabella gimió—. Pero yo odio esas fiestas de la alta sociedad. Todas mis hermanas hicieron su presentación en sociedad, pero yo no.

—¿Y los hombres pujarán para tener una cita contigo? —Edward elevó ligeramente la voz. Odiaba pensar que Isabella terminaría saliendo con el mejor postor.

—Sí.

—No me gusta cómo suena eso.

—¿Por qué, Edward? ¿Estás celoso?

—¿Celoso? No, ¿por qué iba a estar celoso? —apretó los dientes.

—Porque pasaré la noche con otro hombre.

—A lo mejor no podemos prescindir de ti en la cocina —replicó Edward—. Ahora que pienso en ello, el jueves por la noche estaremos muy ocupados.

—Buen intento, para la verdad es que no puedo dejar de ir. Tengo que demostrarle a mi familia que pueden confiar en que hago las cosas a las que me comprometo.

—¿Y por qué tienes que demostrar eso? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Soy la pequeña de la familia y tengo fama de ser irresponsable.

—Tienes suerte de contar con una familia que se preocupa tanto por ti.

—Lo sé, pero a veces puede llegar a ser un poco... bueno, claustrofóbico. Por eso me fui de Nueva Orleans a los dieciocho años. ¿Y tu familia? ¿Qué piensan de que te hayas venido a Nueva Orleans?

—No tengo familia —dijo bruscamente—, ya no. Soy hijo único y mis padres murieron hace mucho tiempo.

—Oh, Edward, lo siento mucho. Sé lo terrible que es perder a un padre, pero perderlos a los dos siendo tan joven... Vaya, eso explica muchas cosas.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Por ejemplo, el que a veces estés tan distante, o que te concentres tanto en el trabajo. Para ti es una forma de escapar, ¿verdad?

—El trabajo es el trabajo. No lo utilizo para escapar de nada —pero sabía que no era cierto.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo te diviertes?

—No me queda mucho tiempo para las diversiones.

—Lo que estás diciendo es que no sabes divertirte. Te quedaste sin infancia y nunca aprendiste a jugar, ¿verdad?

—No, no tuve una infancia especialmente divertida —no le gustaba que lo analizaran.

—Yo podría enseñarte a divertirte...

—A lo mejor no quiero aprender.

—Eso lo dices porque nunca te has divertido.

—Bueno, ahora vamos a dormir.

Isabella no sólo tenía razón, sino que era particularmente perspicaz.

—Eres un hombre muy raro, ¿sabes? Podría estar aquí encerrada con una docena de tipos y todos y cada uno de ellos habrían terminado acostándose conmigo. ¿Qué te hace controlarte tanto, Edward? ¿O es que no tienes sentimientos? ¿Eres un maniquí?

Estaba intentando aguijonearlo para que hiciera el amor con ella, pero no iba a ceder.

Se hizo un silencio casi tangible.

—¿Todavía estás despierto? —susurró Isabella varios minutos después.

Edward no contestó. Fingió estar dormido y, al cabo de unos minutos, Isabella también dejó de moverse. Edward escuchaba el suave sonido de su respiración con una mezcla de alivio y arrepentimiento. La deseaba, sí, pero no podía tenerla. Ella no era la mujer adecuada para él y él no era el hombre adecuado para ella. Lo que estaba experimentando era solamente una reacción física. Pura química. No significaba nada.

—Absolutamente nada.

Pero al susurrar aquellas palabras en la oscuridad, Edward supo que no eran ciertas.

Isabella no podía dormir. Era imposible, con la cabeza apoyada en el musculoso pecho de Edward. Y cuando sus sentimientos eran tan confusos.

Tenía la sensación de que el mundo tal y como lo conocía estaba cambiando lentamente y no sabía si abrazar lo que estaba sintiendo o huir de aquellas sensaciones. Por una parte, le encantaba lo que tenía de novedosa aquella experiencia. Por otra, aquellos sentimientos hacia Edward la asustaban más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Pasaban las horas. No debía faltar mucho para el amanecer. Isabella permanecía tumbada, preguntándose cómo podría dormir Edward tan profundamente sobre unos sacos de harina cuando oyó ruido en la cocina.

Los pelos se le pusieron de punta y contuvo la respiración mientras se disponía a escuchar atentamente. ¿Habría vuelto la persona que los había encerrado? Se sentó con el corazón desbocado.

—Edward —susurró en la oscuridad.

Edward gruñó.

—Despierta, Edward.

—¿Eh?

—Hay alguien en la cocina.

Sintió que Edward se incorporaba a su lado.

—¡Eh! —gritó—. Estamos encerrados.

—Chss. ¿Y si es ese tipo?

—¿Qué tipo?

—No lo sé. El tipo que está causando problemas en el hotel.

—¿Cómo sabes...? No importa —le tomó la mano y, juntos se levantaron en la oscuridad.

—¡Ay! —gritó Edward—. Hijo de...

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Me he dado un golpe en la espinilla con la plataforma rodante.

Justo en ese momento, se abrió la puerta y la luz de la cocina inundó la despensa. Isabella parpadeó ante aquella repentina iluminación, intentando averiguar quién estaba tras la puerta.

Era Luc Carter, el relaciones públicas del hotel.

Luc, rubio y de ojos azules, como Edward, era un hombre agradable y sociable, pero Isabella no pudo dejar de preguntarse qué estaría haciendo en la cocina a una hora tan temprana.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Luc.

—Nos hemos quedado encerrados —Edward sofocó un bostezo.

—¿Habéis pasado aquí toda la noche? —Luc los miró alternativamente y sonrió.

—Sí —Edward se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Increíble —comentó Luc con una sonrisa todavía más ancha.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Edward.

—Las cinco y media. ¿Cómo os habéis quedado encerrados? —Luc estudió con el ceño fruncido la cerradura de la puerta.

Edward le explicó entonces que alguien los había encerrado mientras estaban concentrados en vaciar las cajas.

—Probablemente deberíais decírselo a seguridad, pero no parece que hayan tocado nada en la cocina. Tiene pinta de haber sido una broma inofensiva.

—Habría sido una broma inofensiva si Isabella no tuviera claustrofobia.

—¿Tienes claustrofobia? —preguntó Luc, sinceramente sorprendido—. No lo sabía.

—¿Por qué no lo mantenemos en secreto? —preguntó Isabella—. A lo mejor ha sido una broma de alguno de los cocineros. No tiene sentido preocupar a Angela por tan poca cosa.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Edward.

Luc asintió.

—Es muy temprano —le comentó Isabella a Luc—. ¿Estás haciendo horas extras?

—Angela me ha pedido que venga antes a trabajar toda esta semana. Tenéis suerte de que se me haya ocurrido pasar por la cocina para ir al bar. Uno de los huéspedes me ha pedido un Bloody Mary. Si no hubiera sido por él, habríais seguido encerrados hasta que hubiera aparecido el personal de cocina.

—Sí, una gran suerte —repitió Edward.

Isabella no pudo dejar de preguntarse si también él sospecharía que era Luc el que los había encerrado. Se sacudió mentalmente. Al parecer, pasar una noche en la despensa, además de dejarle agotada, le estaba haciendo delirar.


	8. Capitulo 8

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Lori ********Wilde**

**Diana amiga hermosa este capitulo va para ti aunque no aparezcas se te extraña mucho.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Eran poco más de las seis de la mañana cuando Isabella llegó a casa, deseando dormir un poco antes de volver al restaurante a las nueve. Se quitó los zapatos y acababa de abrir una lata de comida para gatos cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

¿Pero quién podía ser a esa hora de la mañana?

Caminó lentamente hasta la puerta, miró por la mirilla y vio a Angela en el rellano, con una funda de vestido. Suspirando, Isabella abrió la puerta.

Angela la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— ¿Bells? —le preguntó—. ¿Estás bien? Tienes aspecto de... parece que hayas estado despierta toda la noche.

Bajó la mirada hacia su blusa. Isabella la imitó y vio que se había abrochado mal los botones.

—No sabía que ibas a venir tan pronto.

—Parece que hayas estado toda la noche de fiesta —Angela apretó los labios en una dura línea.

Isabella estuvo a punto de decirle que se había quedado encerrada en la despensa con Edward, pero al final decidió no hacerlo.

—No he dormido bien —farfulló.

Por lo menos eso era verdad.

—¿No vas a invitarme a pasar? —preguntó Angela arqueando una ceja.

Isabella tenía la casa hecha un desastre. Hacía días que no limpiaba, pero no podía dejar a su hermana en la puerta.

—Pasa.

Angela cruzó el umbral.

—Oh, mira, tienes un gatito.

Dejó el vestido en el respaldo de una silla de la cocina, se agachó para levantar a la gata, alzó la mirada hacia Isabella y sonrió feliz.

—No es mía. Apareció en la puerta de mi casa hace un par de días y todavía no he tenido tiempo de preguntar a los vecinos por ella.

—Oh.

Angela dejó a la gatita en el suelo. Isabella habría jurado que parecía desilusionada, pero no podía imaginar por qué.

Vio entonces que su hermana fijaba la mirada en los platos que había en el fregadero. No dijo nada, pero su mirada bastó para que Isabella se sintiera culpable por ser tan dejada.

—¿Tienes café? Voy a preparar una cafetera. Pareces necesitarlo.

Isabella gimió para sí. Estaba deseando acostarse.

—Está en la despensa —contestó.

—¿Por qué no te pruebas el vestido? Todavía estamos a tiempo de arreglarlo.

Isabella no quería probarse el vestido, pero tampoco quería enfadar a Angela. Así que, mientras su hermana buscaba el café en la despensa, sacó el vestido de la bolsa. Aquella vez, gimió en voz alta.

—¿Qué es esto?

—¿El qué? —preguntó Angela.

Isabella alzó un vestido largo sin tirantes que llegaba hasta al suelo.

—No me habías dicho que era un acontecimiento tan formal.

—Será un baile.

—Me has engañado.

—Ahora no irás a echarte atrás.

—No —se obligó a contestar Isabella—. Iré.

—Quiero que sepas que te agradezco de verdad que vayas en mi lugar. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no sabía cómo iba a poder cumplir con este compromiso.

Isabella tomó aire. Podía hacerlo, se dijo; al fin y al cabo, era un acto benéfico y de esa manera ganaría algunos puntos con su abuela y con Angela.

—¿Dónde tienes la cafetera? —Angela miró a su alrededor.

—Al lado del contestador.

—¿Tienes el contestador en la cocina?

—Es más práctico tenerlo aquí que en el dormitorio. Y en el cuarto de estar no tengo conexión telefónica.

—Lo siento, pero sigo sin encontrarlo.

—Está debajo de las servilletas.

—Ah —Angela apartó las servilletas y las dejó al lado del contestador—. Aquí está.

Mientras se dedicaba a preparar el café, Isabella no pudo menos que preguntarse cómo se las arreglaría su hermana para estar tan elegante a esa hora de la mañana.

—Supongo que debería advertirte sobre algo relativo al baile.

—No me lo digas. El vestido lleva una diadema a juego.

—No lleva diadema, te lo prometo. Pero Wilmer Haddock asistirá a la subasta.

—No.

—Lo siento.

Isabella se cubrió la cabeza con las manos.

—Mátame ya, por favor.

—Vamos, Isabella. Wilmer no es tan malo.

—Eso lo dice una mujer que nunca ha sido objeto de sus atenciones.

Wilmer Haddock era propietario de una tienda cercana al hotel. Su familia y él llevaban tanto tiempo como los Swan viviendo en el barrio francés. Isabella y Wilmer tenían la misma edad y él estaba locamente enamorado de ella desde que estaban en la escuela. A los quince años, Wilmer le había metido la mano bajo el vestido en una comida campestre que celebraba la iglesia y, cuando Isabella le había dado una bofetada, había interpretado que eso significaba que le gustaba y estaba haciéndose la dura. Wilmer no se había casado y, cada vez que la veía, continuaba diciéndole que estaba esperando a que se diera cuenta de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿De verdad va a ir Wilmer a esa subasta?

—Sí, va a estar allí. No estarás pensando en volverte atrás, ¿verdad? Porque si no vas a ir, prefiero que me lo digas ahora.

—No, no estoy pensando en echarme atrás, Char. Aunque podrías haberme comentado ese pequeño detalle cuando me pediste que fuera en tu lugar.

—Entonces no lo sabía. Me enteré ayer, cuando pasé por la tienda y Wilmer salió para decirme lo mucho que se alegraba de que hubieras vuelto a casa para siempre.

Isabella apretó los labios otra vez para evitar soltar un gemido.

Angela se puso de puntillas para alcanzar las tazas de la estantería. Al hacerlo, perdió el equilibrio, se tambaleó y perdió el control sobre las tazas. Una aterrizó encima de las servilletas que había colocado encima del contestador, activando el aparato en el proceso. Ambas se sobresaltaron cuando comenzaron a oírse los mensajes.

—Señorita Swan, soy Tad Lasiter de Chefs-to-Go. He encontrado un trabajo perfecto para usted en Seattle. Espero su respuesta —y dejó un número de teléfono.

—¿Chefs-to-Go?

—Es un cazatalentos.

—Cariño, soy Riley —la voz de su amigo resonó en toda la cocina—. Lo he conseguido y es una mercancía de primera. ¡Llámame!

Angela miró a Isabella.

—¿Una mercancía de primera?

—Un amigo me ha conseguido un chocolate difícil de encontrar.

A Isabella no le gustaba mentir, pero no iba a decirle a Angela que le había pedido a un amigo que investigara a Edward.

—Te estás poniendo colorada —dijo Angela.

Isabella se llevó una mano a la mejilla.

—No, no es cierto.

—¿Te da vergüenza? —bromeó su hermana—. ¿Es que ese amigo es algo más que un amigo?

¿Riley? Isabella tuvo que hacer un serio esfuerzo para no echarse a reír. ¿No habría notado Angela por la voz de su amigo que Riley jamás tendría ningún interés que no fuera puramente amistoso en una mujer?

—Eh, no.

—¿Quién es ese chico?

—Riley Harrington. Vive en Seattle.

—No estarás pensando en irte a Seattle por él. ¿Eso tiene algo que ver con la llamada de ese cazatalentos?

—Angela, créeme si te digo que lo último que tengo en la cabeza es tener una aventura con Riley Harrington.

—Muy bien, si tú lo dices...

Angela sirvió el café y ambas pasaron los minutos siguientes intentando ignorar la tensión provocada por la llamada de Riley y hablando de la boda de Charboneaux y Long. Angela estaba haciendo todo lo que estaba en su mano para asegurarse de que nada pudiera deslucir aquel acontecimiento. Isabella volvió a considerar la idea de contarle que se había quedado encerrada con Edward en la despensa, pero al final, desistió.

—No te has probado el vestido.

—Me quedará bien.

—¿Seguro que no quieres probártelo? Yo soy más baja que tú.

—Puedo bajarle el dobladillo. Y las dos tenemos la misma talla. Seguro que me queda bien.

—De acuerdo —Angela se levantó—. Gracias otra vez.

—De nada —Isabella acompañó a su hermana a la puerta.

En cuanto Angela se fue, se abalanzó al teléfono ansiosa por llamar a Riley y averiguar qué había descubierto sobre Edward. No tuvo en cuenta la diferencia horaria, así que pasaron varios segundos hasta que Riley contestó malhumorado:

—Espero que sea algo importante.

—Riley, soy Isabella, acabo de escuchar tu mensaje.

—Isabella, cariño, aquí son las cinco de la mañana. Si no fueras tú, te colgaría ahora mismo el teléfono.

—Lo siento, de verdad. No se me ha ocurrido pensar en la diferencia horaria.

—Te perdono, pero sólo porque este cotilleo es demasiado jugoso como para que pueda guardármelo demasiado tiempo.

—¿Qué has averiguado?

—Un escándalo, un auténtico escándalo. Tu amigo Cullen pertenece a una familia adinerada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que pertenece a la alta sociedad, igual que tu madre.

—¿Es rico?

—Está cargado de dinero.

—¿Y qué más? —no sabía por qué estaba tan impaciente.

—Edward tuvo problemas con la justicia a los dieciocho años. Su tía, Esme Mansen...

—¿Esme Mansen? ¿La congresista? —lo interrumpió Isabella.

—Sí, esa misma. El caso es que cuando Edward tuvo problemas, ella era fiscal del distrito y consiguió que saliera de rositas. Logró que eliminaran su expediente.

Isabella tomó aire. No estaba segura de si quería formular la próxima pregunta, pero ya había llevado las cosas suficientemente lejos como para dar marcha atrás.

—¿Qué clase de problemas? ¿De qué lo acusaban?

—Adivínalo.

Isabella tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar un grito de impaciencia.

—No sé, hizo una pintada obscena en un edificio público.

—Ya te gustaría a ti que fuera algo tan inofensivo.

—Robó un coche.

—Peor todavía.

Isabella cerró los ojos, intentando imaginarse a Edward siendo adolescente. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía haber hecho?

—Mató a alguien.

—Dios mío, no cariño. Ese hombre no es un asesino. Vamos, Isabella, llevas suficiente tiempo en el mundo de la restauración como para saber la respuesta.

—¿Drogas?

—¡Premio para la joven!

—¿Qué clase de drogas?

—Imagínatelo.

—¿Marihuana?

—La «maría» es un juego de niños. Aquí la policía no te detiene por eso.

Isabella se humedeció los labios. Tenía el pecho tan tenso que le costaba respirar.

—¿Cocaína? —susurró.

Su marido esnifaba cocaína y le bastaba pensar en Edward jugando con aquella porquería para que se le revolviera el estómago.

—Bingo —contestó Riley—. ¿Qué más quieres saber?

—Quiero todo lo que puedas conseguir. Todo.

Angela permanecía sentada en el coche frente al apartamento de Isabella, apretando las llaves con fuerza. Tenía un horario que cumplir, pero no era capaz de poner el motor en marcha.

A su hermana le pasaba algo. Tenía el pelo alborotado y la blusa mal abrochada. Angela prefería no especular sobre la causa. Y los mensajes telefónicos que había oído la habían dejado preocupada. ¿Estaría considerando Isabella la posibilidad de volver a Seattle?

Angela quería que su hermana supiera lo mucho que la quería. Lo mucho que se alegraba de que hubiera vuelto a casa y cuánto deseaba que se quedara. No había querido decírselo antes porque no quería presionarla, pero de pronto sentía una inmensa necesidad de decirle todo lo que había estado reprimiendo.

Angela salió del coche con resolución, subió corriendo las escaleras y abrió la puerta de Isabella. Estaba a punto de decirle a su hermana que había vuelto cuando oyó algo que le heló la sangre en las venas.

Isabella estaba de pie en la cocina, de espaldas a la puerta y con el teléfono en la oreja.

—Cocaína —la oyó decir—. Quiero todo lo que puedas conseguir. Todo.

Aquella tarde, de vuelta en el restaurante, Isabella estaba nerviosa. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que Riley le había contado mientras revoloteaba por la cocina de Chez Charlie entre tarea y tarea.

Sus pensamientos corrían a toda velocidad mientras batía unos huevos para preparar una salsa holandesa y, de pronto, se olvidó de lo que estaba haciendo. Mezcló los ingredientes para una conserva y después los abandonó para ir a comprobar el horno, donde había metido una ensalada fría que pretendía dejar en el refrigerador. Y cuando abrió la nevera descubrió en su interior una cazuela que debía estar en el horno.

Y mientras provocaba aquella cadena de mini desastres, mantenía el oído atento, esperando la llegada de Edward. Cuando al final oyó el sonido de sus pasos, apretó las manos y volvió la cabeza para mirar por encima del hombro. Y le bastó verlo para que sus hormonas enloquecieran.

Edward sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó ella.

—Te he comprado un regalo.

—¿Me has comprado un regalo? —eso era lo último que se esperaba.

Edward le tendió una caja plana envuelta con un lazo rojo.

—Un atrapasueños —Isabella se echó a reír—. Al estilo de Nueva Orleans, hecho con cuentas.

—Lo he visto cuando venía al trabajo y me he acordado de que se te ocurren las recetas en sueños. El pavo al chocolate ha sido un éxito y no quiero que desperdiciemos ninguno de tus sueños. Los buenos los dejaremos atrapados en la red y los otros los tiraremos.

—Edward, qué detalle —sintió que enrojecía. Había conseguido conmoverla con aquel regalo.

—Intenta hacer un buen uso de él. Sueña con un menú de cinco estrellas.

—Lo colgaré encima de la cama en cuanto llegue a casa —en aquel momento, casi deseaba no haber hablado nunca con Riley.

¿Sería Edward como Sam? ¿Estaría cometiendo el mismo error? Pero Edward no parecía un drogadicto con aquellos ojos limpios e inteligentes, su rapidez de reflejos y su memoria.

Si Riley no se equivocaba, Edward pertenecía a una familia adinerada. Pero entonces, ¿qué hacía en Nueva Orleans trabajando? ¿Habría dilapidado su fortuna durante los años de adicción a las drogas?

Pero a Edward lo habían acusado de posesión de cocaína más de doce años atrás. Eso no quería decir que continuara consumiendo. Ella había coqueteado con las drogas a los dieciséis años y no había vuelto a tomar nada más fuerte que una aspirina desde entonces.

A lo mejor lo de Edward sólo había sido un error de juventud. Pero mientras ella había terminado ante los tribunales y había tenido que prestar servicios a la comunidad, la poderosa tía de Edward había conseguido librarlo de problemas.

Isabella podía perdonar un error de juventud. Para lo que no tenía excusa era para el engaño. Edward debería haberse visto obligado a enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus actos, no debería haberse escondido tras las faldas de su tía.

Isabella inclinó la cabeza y lo estudió con atención.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Se sentía atraída hacia él, pero no se atrevía a cometer dos veces el mismo error. Estaba enfrentándose una vez más al dilema de su vida: seguir lo que le dictaba la pasión y arriesgarse a estrellarse otra vez u obligarse a jugar seguro y, posiblemente, perderse una experiencia fascinante.

Edward debió de percibir su estado de ánimo, porque su sonrisa desapareció.

¡Cómo deseó entonces Isabella que no hubiera aquella barrera entre ellos! Poder confiar en él. ¿Serían capaces de superar esa brecha? ¿Y sería prudente que ella deseara hacerlo?

Si Edward consumía drogas y su madre se enteraba, lo despediría inmediatamente. Renée era muy estricta en lo que a la política sobre el consumo de drogas se refería.

Isabella sintió una punzada de dolor. Un viejo dolor que no tenía sentido pero que, sin embargo, allí estaba. Apenas conocía a Edward, ¿a qué se debía entonces aquella profunda sensación de tristeza que nacía al pensar que ya no volvería a formar parte de su vida?

—Lo he oído yo misma. Eso es exactamente lo que Isabella ha dicho por teléfono... «Cocaína. Quiero todo lo que puedas conseguir. Todo» —Angela caminaba destrozada por su despacho. Había llamado a Rosalie y a Alice para pedirles una reunión de urgencia—. Y justo antes había sonado un mensaje en el contestador de un tipo que le decía que tenía mercancía de primera. Ya os había dicho que últimamente la notaba rara, pero jamás habría imaginado algo así.

—A lo mejor has sacado la conversación de contexto —sugirió Alice.

—Y no la has oído entera —señaló Rosalie.

—Pero vosotras no la habéis visto esta mañana. Parecía que había estado toda la noche de fiesta —Angela apretó los labios.

Alice sacudió la cabeza.

—Aun así, no me puedo creer que Isabella consuma drogas.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando la arrestaron por fumar marihuana? —le preguntó Angela—. Entonces tampoco nadie quería creerlo, pero sucedió.

—Sí, fumó un par de porros a los dieciséis años, pero eso no convierte a nadie en un adicto a las drogas. Además, eso fue hace trece años.

A Angela le temblaban las manos. Comenzaba a notar las consecuencias de todo lo que había pasado últimamente. Quizá se estuviera precipitando a la hora de sacar conclusiones sobre Isabella. A lo mejor estaba utilizando a su hermana como una distracción para olvidarse de sus verdaderos problemas. Alguien estaba intentando perjudicar al hotel Swan y ella no parecía capaz de hacer nada para impedirlo.

Rosalie posó la mano en el hombro de su hermana.

—Últimamente has estado sometida a muchas presiones. Alice y yo hablaremos tranquilamente con Isabella. Tú ya tienes bastante con la boda y con los preparativos del Martes de Carnaval.

—No sé si bastará con una conversación. Si está consumiendo drogas, lo negará.

—En cualquier caso, no deberíamos enfrentarnos a ella a menos que tengamos pruebas. No nos adelantemos a los acontecimientos. Pero tienes razón, no creo que podamos averiguar gran cosa hablando con Isabella. ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a Edward que si ha notado algo extraño? Él pasa más tiempo que nosotras con ella.

Angela tomó aire.

—Tienes razón, hablaré con Edward.

Aunque no le gustaba la idea, le parecía la medida más inteligente.


	9. Capitulo 9

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Lori ********Wilde**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

El ambiente en la cocina había cambiado y Edward no estaba seguro de por qué. Isabella, tras recibir el atrapasueños, parecía apagada. Y reconocía los errores que cometía en la preparación de la comida, algo en absoluto propio de ella. Edward lo achacaba al estrés de la noche anterior.

Al darse cuenta de que, cuando estaba él en la cocina, los errores de Isabella se multiplicaban, Edward decidió acercarse a la entrada de servicio para comprobar si funcionaba el timbre. Pero continuaba pensando en ella.

¿Estaría dolida porque la había rechazado la noche anterior? Le había dicho que se controlaba demasiado, que era como un maniquí. ¡Ja! Si supiera la verdad...

Se sentó en los fríos escalones de cemento y deseó que la noche anterior no hubiera existido nunca. Había removido demasiados sentimientos. Sentimientos que le asustaban, porque en cuanto se permitía pensar que quizá Isabella fuera la única, volvía el terror. Para él, el amor equivalía a la pérdida.

¿Pero cómo iba a continuar trabajando codo con codo con ella cuando la deseaba con tanta fuerza? Maldita fuera, cuando por fin había encontrado un poco de paz y estabilidad en Nueva Orleans, estaba a punto de echarlo todo a perder.

—¿Edward?

Al oír la voz de Angela se llevó un susto de muerte. No la había oído llegar.

—Angela —se levantó y se guardó el interruptor en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—El timbre no funciona. He intentado arreglarlo yo mismo, pero tendré que llamar a mantenimiento.

—Quería darte las gracias por esto —Angela le mostró un ejemplar del _Times-Picayune_ que llevaba bajo el brazo.

Edward bajó la mirada y vio una fotografía del hotel Swan con un pie de foto que decía _¿Hotel embrujado?_ El artículo lo firmaba Jeri Kay Loving.

—¿Darme las gracias?

—La periodista te menciona en el artículo.

—Oh.

—Y en recepción me han dicho que no han parado de llamar desde que ha aparecido este periódico. Por lo visto, hay mucha gente que quiere alojarse en un hotel embrujado.

—Estás de broma.

—Estoy hablando absolutamente en serio, Edward. ¿Cómo conseguiste que escribieran este artículo?

—Conozco a la periodista de Seattle. Me preguntó directamente por el incidente que ocurrió con el generador durante el apagón y le dije que probablemente tuviera algo que ver con el fantasma del hotel. Jamás imaginé que lo publicaría, pero me alegro de haber podido ayudar. ¿Sabes ya algo sobre quién saboteó el generador?

—No, y a veces me pregunto si llegaremos a averiguarlo alguna vez. No puedo imaginar quién puede querer hacerle daño al hotel. Cruzo los dedos esperando que podamos pasar el Martes de Carnaval sin ningún incidente.

—Si puedo hacer algo para ayudar...

—Hay algo más de lo que me gustaría hablarte —Angela dio un paso hacia él.

Edward la miró expectante. Era evidente que había algo que le preocupaba.

—¿Qué pasa? —la instó Edward.

—¿Has...? —Angela se interrumpió y volvió a empezar—. ¿Le has notado algo raro últimamente a Isabella?

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

—¿Ha llegado tarde al trabajo?

—Una o dos veces.

—¿La notas olvidadiza?

Edward se encogió de hombros, pensando en aquella mañana. Isabella había ido de desastre en desastre.

—¿Has notado algo fuera de lo normal?

—Ya conoces a Isabella —aventuró, sin estar muy seguro de lo que Angela estaba buscando—. Es una mujer muy creativa e impredecible.

Angela se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Sabes si está considerando la posibilidad de marcharse? ¿Te ha comentado algo de alguna oferta de trabajo? ¿O sobre algún romance en otra ciudad?

Aquello fue un duro golpe para él. Tuvo que apretar los labios para evitar hacer un mal gesto y después se preguntó a sí mismo por qué le molestaba tanto aquella posibilidad. Al fin y al cabo, Isabella y él no salían juntos. Aunque podrían hacerlo si él quisiera.

Pero no quería. Isabella se merecía a alguien capaz de reír y disfrutar con ella. No un maniquí que vivía controlando sus sentimientos y luchando contra los fantasmas del pasado.

—No —dijo—, no ha mencionado nada sobre marcharse ni sobre ningún novio. De hecho, hemos estado hablando sobre cómo elevar el nivel de Chez Charlie y creo que podremos conseguirlo.

—¿De verdad? —Angela lo miró esperanzada.

—Sí.

—¿Entonces no crees que haya algo que la preocupe?

¿Aparte de él?

—Me ha comentado que le tiene pavor a esa subasta de solteras, pero está decidida a no fallarte.

—Entiendo —Angela se interrumpió un momento y añadió—: Edward, tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

El jueves por la noche, Isabella estaba sobre el escenario del pequeño auditorio de la mansión del distrito Garden en la que se celebraba la subasta.

Se había recogido el pelo en un moño y llevaba el vestido plateado de Angela. Una máscara plateada típica de Carnaval completaba su atuendo, a sugerencia de la organizadora de la subasta.

Su abuela, Celeste, esperaba entre bambalinas tras ella, presionándole la espalda con un dedo para asegurarse de que se mantuviera erguida. Las paredes forradas de seda del salón, la alfombra persa, los colores neutros... todo aquello rezumaba riqueza. Y, desde luego, no era el ambiente ideal para Isabella. Pero formaba parte de su herencia.

—Estás muy guapa —dijo su abuela con un gesto de aprobación—. Quiero darte las gracias por haber venido en lugar de tu hermana. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

—Vale, abuela.

—Se dice «de nada». Eso de «vale» es jerga callejera —su abuela la miró como si acabara de ponerle un suspenso en el examen de elegancia.

—Lo siento.

—Disculpa aceptada. Pero no te preocupes, conseguiremos hacer de ti una verdadera Robichaux —dijo Celeste, refiriéndose a la rama de su familia.

Ya estaba otra vez. Aquella sensación de que nunca pertenecería a su familia. ¿Qué iba a tener que hacer para poder encajar?

Quizá nunca llegara a hacerlo. Y a lo mejor había llegado el momento de aceptarlo.

Sintió un intenso e inesperado dolor. Hasta ese momento, no había sido consciente de lo mucho que deseaba cambiar. Y no sabía siquiera por dónde empezar.

—Y ahora, nuestra siguiente soltera —anunció Henry por el micrófono.

Henry era un buen amigo de Celeste y pertenecía a una acaudalada familia de Texas.

Isabella se tensó y se preparó mentalmente. Tomó aire, intentando normalizar su respiración. Tenía más miedo de decepcionar a su abuela que de que Wilmer Haddock pujara por ella.

—Y aquí tenemos al miembro más joven de la familia Swan, la encantadora Isabella —continuó Henry—. Dicen que el corazón de un hombre se conquista por su estómago, e Isabella lo demuestra. Hace poco probé su pavo al chocolate e, inmediatamente, me enamoré.

Isabella gimió por dentro ante aquel despliegue de cursilería, pero el público estalló en aplausos.

Forzando una sonrisa, Isabella salió a escena. Los focos la siguieron. Y de pronto se descubrió en medio de un mar de esmoquins, trajes de noche y máscaras.

No había nada que deseara más en aquel momento que transportarse por arte de magia a su lugar favorito: la cocina de su padre.

Pensar en Chez Charlie le hizo pensar en Edward. Y pensar en Edward la llevó a pensar en la noche que había pasado encerrada con él en la despensa.

Sinceramente, no sabía cómo interpretar a ese hombre. Tan pronto la estaba besando como si en ello le fuera la vida como daba marcha atrás. El ego de Isabella quería creer que era porque la deseaba demasiado y no sabía cómo manejarlo. Pero su parte más insegura le decía que sólo la había besado porque ella se había arrojado a sus brazos.

Se sonrojó al pensar en su atrevimiento.

—Comenzaremos la subasta con quinientos dólares —anunció Henry Dumas al público—. Al fin y al cabo, estamos hablando de una apasionada cocinera.

—Quinientos —gritó un hombre bajo y regordete con una máscara del Zorro.

Wilmer Haddock.

Isabella reprimió un gemido de disgusto. Entrecerró los ojos para protegerse de las luces y buscó entre el público a algún caballero andante que pudiera librarla de un destino peor que la muerte.

—Quinientos dólares —repitió Henry—. ¿He oído quinientos diez?

—¡Seiscientos! —gritó alguien desde el público.

¡Estaba salvada! Había alguien más que apostaba por ella.

Wilmer miró con expresión furiosa hacia el público, buscando a su competidor.

—Setecientos —anunció.

—Mil —llegó inmediatamente la contraoferta.

Todo el mundo se volvió hacia aquel desconocido. ¿Quién era? Isabella se puso de puntillas y estiró el cuello intentando ver quién estaba poniéndole las cosas difíciles a Wilmer. Desgraciadamente para ella, la familia Haddock estaba cargada de dinero.

—¡Mil quinientos dólares! —gritó Wilmer.

Se hizo un tenso silencio en la habitación.

Oh, no, ¿su salvador iba a abandonarla? Isabella esbozó una sonrisa de ánimo, pidiéndole a su Romeo que la salvara.

—Dos mil.

Isabella escrutó con la mirada la parte de atrás del salón y por fin vio al hombre que estaba compitiendo con Wilmer. Era un hombre vestido de esmoquin y con una máscara del Fantasma de la Ópera. Siempre le había encantado el Fantasma de la Ópera.

—¡Tres mil dólares! —exclamó Wilmer con una sonrisa triunfal.

El público aplaudió educadamente. Las esperanzas de Isabella se hicieron añicos.

—Cinco mil —añadió el Fantasma tranquilamente.

—¿Perdón? —Henry Dumas se llevó la mano a la oreja—. No he oído bien. ¿Ha dicho cinco mil dólares por pasar una velada con Isabella Swan?

—Sí, eso es lo que he dicho.

¿Cinco de los grandes? Isabella se sentía al borde del desmayo. ¿Quién era ese tipo? Comenzaron a levantarse murmullos entre el público. Ninguna soltera había conseguido una cantidad tan exorbitante como aquélla. Henry miró a Wilmer.

—¿Quiere hacer una contraoferta?

Wilmer abrió la boca para ofrecer otra cantidad, pero antes de que hubiera podido decir nada, Isabella le arrebató el micrófono a un sorprendido Henry, sin importarle estar violando así todas las reglas del decoro.

—A la una, a las dos, a las tres. Gana el Fantasma de la Ópera por cinco mil dólares.

El público soltó una carcajada. Wilmer estaba furibundo.

Henry agarró el micrófono y el Fantasma se abrió paso entre la multitud para ir a buscar su premio.

Y a Isabella le latía con tanta fuerza el corazón que estuvo a punto de salírsele del pecho.

Aquel hombre eclipsaba a todos los demás con su elegancia. Y no era el esmoquin el que le prestaba aquel atractivo sexual. De hecho, podría haberse presentado con sólo unos calcetines de lana y habría sobresalido entre todos los demás.

Todo el mundo lo miraba fijamente; los hombres con envidia, las mujeres con deseo. Y Wilmer lo miraba como si estuviera a punto de sacar una pistola y dispararle...

Su benefactor se acercó al coordinador del acontecimiento mientras Isabella abandonaba el escenario para dar paso a la siguiente soltera.

—Eres una chica con suerte —dijo su abuela tras ella—. Has conseguido al hombre más atractivo de la noche.

Isabella alzó la mirada hacia Celeste.

—¿Esto lo has preparado tú?

—Angela y yo no podíamos permitir que ganara esa comadreja de Wilmer Haddock.

—¡Gracias, abuela! —se volvió y la abrazó—. ¿Y ahora qué tengo que hacer?

—Salir a divertirte.

Las otras solteras se habían ido con sus respectivas citas a la fiesta que se estaba celebrando en la misma mansión, donde estaba tocando una banda de jazz. Pero no había nada en la normativa de la subasta que obligara a Isabella a quedarse en el baile con su cita.

El Fantasma caminó a grandes zancadas hacia ella con aire de suprema confianza. Y llegó al lado de Isabella en el momento en el que ésta acababa de darse cuenta de que había dejado de respirar.

El recién llegado la agarró del brazo. Se miraron a los ojos a través de las máscaras

Él sonrió.

Sin que hubiera mediado una sola palabra entre ellos, Isabella lo agarró del brazo. El Fantasma se despidió de Celeste con una sonrisa, abandonó con Isabella el salón de actos, se detuvo en el pasillo y señaló con la cabeza hacia el salón de baile y después hacia la salida, preguntándole a Isabella con la mirada qué camino debía seguir.

Isabella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió con timidez. Dejaría que él lo averiguara.

Él asintió, se acercó al guardarropa para pedir el abrigo de Isabella y luego la acompañó hasta la salida. Salieron al frío aire de la noche. Y en cuanto tuvieron un pie en la calle, Isabella se separó de él.

—¿Quién eres?

—¿No te lo imaginas? —preguntó él con una enigmática sonrisa.

* * *

**Chan chan chan ¿Quién será?, **


	10. Capitulo 10

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Lori ********Wilde**

* * *

10

—¡Edward! —exclamó Isabella con un placer inconfundible—. Eres tú.

—Isabella —Edward sonrió.

Se sentía como si estuviera en una película romántica: esmoquin, vestidos largos, la luz de la luna y una mujer mirándolo como si hubiera sido él quien hubiera colgado las estrellas en el cielo para ella.

—No me puedo creer que hayas hecho una cosa así. ¿Por qué has hecho esto por mí?

—Me fascina rescatar a damiselas en apuros.

—Estabas confabulado con mi abuela.

—Algo así. Angela vino a verme y me contó que estabas desolada pensando que Wilmer Haddock podía pujar por ti. Celeste se ofreció a ir a medias conmigo en la subasta si ofrecía más que Haddock.

—Oh, sois encantadores. Y al final has pagado una considerable cantidad de dinero.

—Es por una buena causa, y lo más importante es que vamos a poder pasar unas horas a solas lejos de la cocina. Pero gracias por haberle quitado el micrófono al presentador.

—¿De verdad quieres pasar la noche conmigo?

—Diablos, sí.

—Odio reconocerlo, Edward, pero lo único que tenías que haber hecho era pedírmelo para que hubiera salido gratis contigo.

De pronto, Edward se sintió inseguro. Recordaba la torpeza de su adolescencia, cuando no tenía un padre que pudiera aconsejarle sobre cómo había que comportarse con las chicas. Pero no iba a permitir que Isabella advirtiera su vulnerabilidad.

—Están celebrando una fiesta —Edward señaló con la cabeza la mansión que acababan de dejar—. Hay música en directo y montones de comida.

—La verdad es que no me gustan mucho esas fiestas de la alta sociedad.

—¿Qué te apetece hacer entonces?

—Hagamos algo divertido. Algo que no hayas hecho nunca.

—¿Como qué?

—No sé, algo inesperado.

Edward sentía la inmensa presión de querer complacerla. De poder hacer algo que pudiera arrancar chispas de sus ojos. Se devanó los sesos pensando en ello, pero no se le ocurrió nada fuera del circuito que normalmente hacían los turistas.

—¿Vamos a un club de jazz?

—No estoy de humor. Aunque terminar abrazados en la oscuridad de un club de jazz tiene su atractivo —le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa—. ¡Pero ya lo tengo! Cerca del muelle han montado una feria.

—¿Una feria?

—Sí, podríamos montar en el tiovivo. Me encanta el tiovivo. Vamos.

Lo agarró de la mano y, a partir de ese momento, Edward decidió dejarse llevar.

Tras media hora de camino por las calles de Nueva Orleans, llegaron a la feria. Cruzaron el arco luminoso de la puerta y los feriantes comenzaron a urgirlos a probar su suerte en las diferentes casetas. Edward no había vuelto a estar en una feria desde que era niño.

Inmediatamente a su izquierda, había una pequeña montaña rusa, a su derecha estaban los coches de choque y, justo frente a ellos, el tiovivo.

Edward compró los tickets en una caseta y hacia allí se dirigieron.

Isabella parecía un ángel del árbol de Navidad sobre la plataforma del tiovivo. Edward nunca la había visto tan elegante; aquella nueva faceta le mostraba lo poco que sabía de ella.

La joven eligió un caballo rojo y montó a horcajadas sobre él. Y, por mucho que a Edward le gustara la Isabella sofisticada y deslumbrante, decidió que prefería a aquélla que conocía mejor.

Él se sentó en una cuadriga. Cuando el tiovivo comenzó a dar vueltas, el caballo de Isabella empezó a inclinarse hacia delante y hacia atrás, pero la cuadriga de Edward no se movía.

—Eres un carca —se burló Isabella.

—Este esmoquin es alquilado. No quiero estropearlo.

—No me lo creo. Como si estando ahí montado fueras a mantener el traje más limpio.

—Me has descubierto —confesó—. Aunque supongo que habrán ido a parar más dedos pegajosos en el caballo que en la cuadriga.

Isabella estaba preciosa con el vestido. La tela plateada se aferraba a sus curvas y sus ojos de color índigo resplandecían bajo la máscara. Sería tan fácil enamorarse de ella...

Demasiado fácil.

—Sé la verdadera razón por la que no quieres montar en este caballo conmigo.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Es una metáfora.

Edward agarró las riendas del caballo de Isabella y se levantó para no tener que gritar.

—¿Una metáfora?

—El que hayas elegido la cuadriga en vez del caballo es una metáfora de lo que pretendes evitar. Prefieres la seguridad a la aventura, el orden a la diversión.

—El estómago asentado a las náuseas.

—Supongo que sí. En el caso de que vivir a tope te provoque náuseas.

El tiovivo fue dejando de girar; la música cesó y el caballo se detuvo.

—Por lo menos de esta forma, cuando el viaje termina, no corres el peligro de caerte —dijo Edward.

—Quizá no, pero te quedas preguntándote si podrías haber disfrutado más.

En cuanto el tiovivo se detuvo, Isabella saltó del caballo.

—Vamos a comprar algodón de azúcar —dijo.

Y, sin esperarlo, corrió hacia la caseta y compró un algodón de color azul. No llevaba bolso y tuvo que quitarse el zapato para sacar de allí el dinero.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. Allí estaba, vestida como un miembro de la realeza y sacando el dinero del zapato como si fuera una niña.

Se vio un rayo en la distancia, que fue seguido por el retumbar de un trueno. Pronto empezaría a llover y Edward comprendió que deberían volver a casa.

—Está empezando una tormenta —dijo, señalando hacia el cielo—. Creo que deberíamos marcharnos.

—Mmm, ¿quieres un poco? —Isabella le ofreció un jirón de algodón de azúcar.

—No, gracias.

—Tú te lo pierdes. Está buenísimo.

—Sólo es azúcar con colorante alimentario, ¿cómo va a estar tan bueno?

—¿Lo ves? Ése es tu problema. No eres capaz de disfrutar de algo por el mero placer de disfrutarlo.

Evitaron la calle Bourbon mientras se alejaban, pues estaba siempre abarrotada, y sobre todo durante el Carnaval, pero los sonidos del jazz continuaban llegando hasta ellos.

—Debe de ser muy raro crecer en esta ciudad —comentó Edward.

—Siempre he vivido aquí. Y, además, estábamos bastante protegidas. Colegios católicos, horarios muy estrictos...

—Eso explica tu rebeldía. Yo también estudié en un colegio católico.

—Pero tú no eres un hombre rebelde.

—Supongo que mi vida ya era suficientemente caótica. No tenía nada contra lo que rebelarme. Lo único que quería era una vida tranquila.

—Eso explica muchas cosas —Isabella se interrumpió y tomó otro pedazo de algodón de azúcar—. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres un poco?

—No, cómetelo tú.

—¿Adónde vamos ahora?

—Está a punto de ponerse a llover. A lo mejor deberíamos irnos a casa.

—¿Por un poco de lluvia? La tormenta todavía está muy lejos.

—Son casi las diez y mañana estaremos muy ocupados con los preparativos de la boda.

—Si quieres deshacerte de mí, adelante. No necesitas inventar excusas.

—No estoy inventando excusas. No creo que haya nada que me apetezca más que estar contigo.

—Pues cuando estás conmigo, siempre tengo la sensación de que te estás reprimiendo. ¿Es algo que tiene que ver conmigo o siempre eres así?

—Sencillamente, pensaba que a lo mejor querías poner fin a esta cita.

—¿Estás de broma? —alargó la mano hacia él y deslizó un dedo por su barbilla—. ¿Por qué no fingimos que se ha detenido el tiempo? ¿Que no existen ni el mañana ni el ayer? Sólo hoy es real. En esas condiciones, ¿qué te apetecería hacer ahora?

«Besarte», pensó Edward, pero dijo:

—Estoy muy cansado. Hoy me he levantado a las seis y media.

Isabella levantó la mano.

—Esta mañana pertenece al pasado. Y el pasado no existe. ¿Estás diciéndome que prefieres irte a la cama a besarme bajo una luna cubierta de nubes de tormenta en el barrio francés?

—Tienes las manos ocupadas con el algodón de azúcar.

Isabella se acercó a la papelera más cercana, tiró el algodón y regresó a su lado.

—Ya está —se inclinó hacia él.

—Bueno, lo que tú quieres hacer está bastante claro.

—Cierra la boca y bésame.

—Y después dices que soy autoritario. Yo...

Pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase. Isabella le plantó un beso en los labios; un beso que era una deliciosa combinación de algodón de azúcar y del húmedo calor de sus labios.

Y Edward supo que estaba perdido. Lo había sabido el día que se habían quedado encerrados en la despensa, pero había intentado decirse que no era nada. Pero aquel beso refutó todos sus argumentos. Porque aquel beso no fue solamente un beso.

Se miraban a los ojos mientras sus lenguas se batían en un erótico duelo, las máscaras se rozaban la una contra la otra y sus cuerpos se encendían. Edward la deseaba con una intensidad que le asustaba. Le hacía sentirse vulnerable y pensar en todas las cosas que había perdido. Y ya estaba cansado de perder. Se obligó a separarse de ella.

—Vaya —dijo Isabella llevándose la mano a los labios—. Esto ha sido mejor que la última vez.

—No deberíamos besarnos —replicó Edward—. No debería besarte.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces por qué has pujado por mí en la subasta?

—No quería que terminaras con alguien como tu amigo el Zorro.

—¿Y por qué no? ¿Estabas celoso, quizá? —bromeó Isabella.

—¿Cómo voy a estar celoso? No somos pareja.

—No, no somos pareja.

—¿Y te gustaría que lo fuéramos? —preguntó él.

—No, ¿y a ti?

—Si a ti no, a mí tampoco.

—Pero, ¿y si yo quisiera ser tu pareja? —dijo Isabella.

Edward posó las manos en sus hombros y ella parpadeó con fuerza.

—Ya sabes que me siento muy atraído por ti.

—Pero la atracción no hace una relación.

—Exacto.

—Yo querría ir a fiestas y tú querrías quedarte en casa leyendo. A mí me gustaría escalar el Everest y tú preferirías ordenar el garaje.

—¿Quieres escalar el Everest?

—Es una forma de hablar. Pero si se presentara la oportunidad de hacerlo, no la perdería por que hubiera que ordenar el garaje.

—Siempre podríamos cocinar

—Sí, nuestro punto de conexión: la comida.

—Es un vínculo muy fuerte. Todo el mundo tiene que comer.

Eran polos opuestos, pero cuando estaba con ella, Edward se sentía más vivo, más real, más auténtico que con nadie.

—Ya sé lo que podemos hacer —sugirió Isabella—. Podemos ir a que nos lea la mano alguna de esas adivinas de Jackson Square. Así podremos ver si tenemos futuro.

Lo agarró de la mano y tiró en la dirección en la que quería ir.

Un nuevo relámpago cruzó el cielo. El aire olía a lluvia.

—¿Has ido alguna vez a que te adivinaran el futuro? —le preguntó Isabella, mientras lo agarraba del brazo.

—Yo no, ¿y tú?

—Montones de veces. Mi abuela paterna nos leía la mano cuando éramos pequeñas, pero no nos dejaban decírselo a mi abuela Celeste. No le gustaba.

—Y no puedo culparla por ello. No creo que fuera una actividad muy adecuada para unas niñas.

—Mi abuela murió cuando yo tenía seis años, así que no pudo enseñarme a leer el futuro, pero Alice sí sabe leer la palma de la mano. Aunque normalmente, yo voy a los adivinos de Jackson Square.

—¿Y alguna vez aciertan?

—Sí, muchas. Incluso han adivinado cosas que habría preferido que no adivinaran.

Edward la notó tensarse.

—Cuando vine en Navidad hace cuatro años, me dijeron que mi vida iba a cambiar de una forma definitiva. Dos meses después, murió mi padre.

—Es una predicción muy general. No me impresiona.

—Esto no se puede analizar desde la lógica. La fe se tiene o no se tiene.

—La vida de la gente cambia continuamente. Y el accidente de tu padre podría haber ocurrido sin necesidad de hacer esa lectura.

—¿Pero tú crees que mi vida habría cambiado tan rápidamente, tan dramáticamente? —se estremeció y Edward supo que estaba pensando en su padre.

Entonces él pensó en sus propios padres, en la rapidez con la que los había perdido a los dos. Le habían robado la infancia y se alegraba de que Isabella pudiera haber disfrutado de la suya.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres ir a que te adivinen el futuro?

—Sí —asintió—. Últimamente no han dejado de pasar cosas malas. Ahora me toca algo de buena suerte y quiero que me la anuncien por adelantado.

—Vamos, hablemos en serio. Es imposible que creas en estas cosas.

—Claro que sí, ¿por qué no voy a creer?

—Porque no se pueden demostrar de forma racional.

—¿Ves? Ésa es la diferencia entre tú y yo. Yo tengo una mente abierta.

—Isabella, a veces es necesario filtrar las cosas a través del sentido común para diferenciar lo bueno de lo malo.

—Pero ¿cómo puedes llegar a saber si algo es bueno o es malo si no corres riesgos? De todas formas, vendrás conmigo ¿verdad? Y, por favor, hazlo por mí, deja que te lean la mano.

¿Cómo podía negarse a semejante súplica?

—De acuerdo.

Isabella le dirigió una sonrisa que le abrasó el corazón.

Llegaron a Jackson Square, donde se encontraron con una variedad inmensa de adivinos.

—¿A quién vamos a consultar? —preguntó Edward.

—A Madam Lava —respondió Isabella—. Se supone que es la mejor.

Madama Lava estaba instalada en el extremo norte de la plaza. Era una mujer pequeña que llevaba un gorro de fieltro violeta y un poncho rojo. Tenía las cartas del tarot extendidas frente a ella, junto a una bola de cristal. Cuando se acercaron, sonrió como si los hubiera estado esperando.

—Ah —dijo con una voz que a Edward le recordó a la de Yoda—. Han abandonado la fiesta para salir a buscar un poco de diversión.

No era demasiado difícil adivinarlo, teniendo en cuenta las máscaras y la ropa que llevaban.

—¿Quién será el primero?

Isabella señaló a Edward.

—Él.

Edward no podía decir por qué le resultaba tan incómodo que le leyeran el futuro, pero la verdad era que le inquietaba.

—Siéntese, joven.

Edward obedeció.

—Son veinte dólares.

Edward sacó veinte dólares de la cartera y se los tendió.

—¿Qué prefiere? ¿Las hojas de té? ¿La bola de cristal? ¿El tarot?

—La palma de la mano —contestó Edward.

La mujer apartó entonces la bola de cristal y las cartas.

—Y ahora —cerró los ojos—, deme su mano.

—¿Cómo puede ver con los ojos cerrados? —le susurró Edward a Isabella.

—Madam Lava ve con sus ojos internos —replicó la mujer—. Y ahora, cállese para que podamos hacer esto como es debido.

—Sí, señora.

—Humm. Veo agua. Mucha agua. Viene de un lugar muy triste. Pero no durante mucho tiempo. La felicidad está a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Ésa es una buena noticia.

—Y el verdadero amor está muy cerca de usted.

Edward se volvió involuntariamente hacia Isabella.

—Pero antes, habrá dolor. Será inevitable.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué le parece tan gracioso? No se ría de mí.

—No me río de usted, lo siento —se obligó a dejar de reír.

—Y una última advertencia. Cuidado con el fuego.

—¿Se refiere al fuego de verdad o al fuego de la pasión, del deseo?

Madam Lava lo miró como si fuera estúpido.

—Bah, estoy perdiendo el tiempo con usted. Ya hemos terminado.

Edward se levantó. Isabella se sentó en su lugar y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Apártate —le ordenó—. No quiero que tus vibraciones negativas fastidien mi lectura.

—Ah, ¿de verdad?

—¡Sí! —Isabella lo echó, pero estaba sonriendo, como si quisiera hacerle saber que tampoco ella se tomaba aquello tan en serio.

Edward se acercó hasta la tapia que rodeaba la plaza, dispuesto a esperar a que terminaran de leerle la mano a Isabella. El viento había cambiado, acercando la tormenta. No tardaría en llover.

Le gustaba mucho Isabella. Su corazón respondía a sus llamadas, desafiándolo a participar en el juego. Pero su lado más aburrido y más práctico le susurraba cosas como que la pasión conducía siempre al fracaso.

Isabella no sabía por qué estaba haciendo aquello. Se pronto, se sentía absurda allí sentada frente a Madam Lava con la mano extendida.

—Has vuelto a casa después de un largo viaje —comenzó a decir la adivina—. Y veo mucho amor a tu alrededor.

Amor. Eso era bueno. Su familia la quería, algo que, en realidad, nunca había dudado.

—Pero ten cuidado —continuó Madam Lava—. Te esperan muchos problemas. Y ten cuidado con tu corazón. Corre un grave peligro.

—En eso creo que podría tener razón —bromeó Isabella, intentando disipar su inquietud—. Como demasiada mantequilla. Sé que no es bueno, pero no puedo evitarlo.

—Me está malinterpretando a propósito —Madam Lava alzó la cabeza y le dirigió a Edward, que estaba sentado a varios metros de ellas, una mirada sombría.

Isabella comenzó a mover la pierna nerviosa. Madam Lava parecía saber exactamente el efecto que tenía sobre ella.

—Me gustaría dejar claro que no pagaré más a cambio de que me lea una suerte mejor.

—Esto no es cuestión de dinero. Escúcheme atentamente por su propio bien. Estoy diciéndole que tenga cuidado —la mujer miró fijamente a Edward.

—¿De él? ¿Está diciéndome que Edward es el grave peligro que corre mi corazón? Oh, no, se equivoca. Sólo somos amigos, compañeros de trabajo —no sabía si estaba intentando engañar a la adivina o a sí misma.

—Tenga cuidado —repitió Madam Lava.

—Muy bien, tendré cuidado.

Isabella se apartó, se levantó con piernas temblorosas y se alejó de allí tras darle las gracias.

—¿Cómo te ha ido? —le preguntó Edward.

—Nunca más —gimió ella.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Significa que tenías razón y que todo esto es una tontería.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Nada importante.

Un rayo iluminó la noche. A los pocos segundos, comenzó a llover. Los adivinos que llenaban la plaza empezaron a recoger sus cosas para marcharse.

—Vamos a tu casa —dijo Edward—. Tengo el coche aparcado cerca de la mansión de la subasta.

La agarró del brazo y, mientras corrían bajo la lluvia, Isabella oyó una vez más el susurro de Madam Lava: «Tenga cuidado».


	11. Capitulo 11

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Lori ********Wilde**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Isabella, la lluvia arreciaba con tanta fuerza que apenas podían ver por el parabrisas. Edward llevaba un impermeable en el coche y lo sostuvo sobre sus cabezas mientras corrían hacia la puerta.

La lluvia se deslizaba por el impermeable mientras Isabella apartaba el felpudo de la puerta y sacaba de debajo la llave de la casa.

—Qué imprudencia —dijo Edward—. Dejar la llave bajo el felpudo.

—No me gusta llevar bolso.

—Entonces deberías poner un sistema de alarma.

—No sé cuánto tiempo voy a vivir aquí. Así que no creo que tenga mucho sentido invertir en un sistema de alarma.

—¿Cambias mucho de casa?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Termino agobiándome cuando llevo mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar.

—Pero ahora estás en tu verdadero hogar.

¿Sí? Isabella no estaba tan segura.

Lo invitó a entrar en el apartamento, encendió la luz y dejó la llave en la mesa. La gatita salió corriendo a recibirlos.

—Tienes un gato, no lo sabía —Edward se inclinó para acariciarla.

—¿Te gustan los gatos?

—Son tranquilos, silenciosos y misteriosos, ¿cómo no van a gustarme? ¿Es chico o chica?

—Chica.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—No tiene nombre. En realidad, no es mía. Apareció en mi casa la otra noche.

—Ah, así que eres como Holly Golightly.

—¿Quién?

—¿Te acuerdas de _Desayuno con diamantes_? Audrey Hepburn hacía ese papel. Tenía un gato, pero no quería ponerle nombre para que no fuera suyo. Le asustaba tanto sentirse responsable de alguien que ni siquiera era capaz de comprometerse con una mascota.

—¿Estás insinuando que tengo fobia a los compromisos?

—Lo único que estoy diciendo es que tu gata no tiene nombre.

—No es mía, y no tengo fobia a los compromisos. He estado casada.

—Y estás divorciada.

—Por buenas razones.

Edward señaló las paredes vacías de la casa y las cajas apiladas en una esquina.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí? ¿Cuatro meses? No hay cuadros en las paredes y ni siquiera has abierto las cajas desde la mudanza. Y tu gata no tiene nombre.

—¿Cómo sabes que esas cajas son de la mudanza?

—Porque están marcadas —inclinó la cabeza y leyó—. «Adornos», «Cosas de Sam» —la miró—. ¿Cosas de Sam?

—Mi ex marido. No he vuelto a ponerme en contacto con él desde que nos separamos. Aunque si fuera una verdadera ex esposa, se las tiraría.

—No eres capaz de hacer una cosa así.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No eres una mujer vengativa.

Isabella lo miró atentamente.

—Eh, tienes el esmoquin empapado. A lo mejor en esa caja hay alguna ropa que puedas ponerte.

Buscó en la caja y encontró unos vaqueros y una camiseta. Se los tendió.

—Supongo que estos te quedarán bien. Cámbiate en el baño. Yo me cambiaré en el dormitorio.

—No me gusta la idea de ponerme ropa de tu ex marido.

—¿Prefieres continuar con el esmoquin húmedo? Sam era un canalla, pero no creo que vayas a contagiarte por ponerte su ropa.

—Supongo que debería marcharme.

—No seas ridículo. Está lloviendo a mares y vives en el otro extremo de la ciudad.

Se dirigió a su dormitorio y, una vez allí, se puso un par de pantalones viejos y una camiseta y regresó a la cocina. Coincidió con Edward en el pasillo cuando éste salía del baño y silbó con admiración.

—Eh, esos vaqueros te quedan mucho mejor que a Sam. ¿Nunca te han dicho que tienes un trasero precioso, Cullen?

—La verdad es que me lo han dicho un par de veces.

—¿Entonces no soy la primera que se fija en él? Creo que estoy celosa.

Se miraron y se sonrieron.

—¿Quieres una copa de vino? —le preguntó Isabella.

—De verdad, creo que debería marcharme.

—Vamos, espera a que acabe la tormenta.

—No sería la primera vez que conduzco en medio de una tormenta.

—Me sentiría fatal si tuvieras un accidente. Por favor, quédate. Si no quieres vino, tengo ron. ¿Quieres un ron con cola?

No le apetecía quedarse sola en medio de una noche de tormenta. Y algo debió de reflejar su rostro, porque Edward transigió.

—Supongo que podría quedarme a tomar una copa y después irme en taxi a casa.

—Vete si quieres. No necesito la compasión de nadie.

—No voy a quedarme por compasión.

—¿Entonces por qué?

—A lo mejor no me apetece irme todavía.

—Hace unos minutos te morías de ganas de irte. ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

—He pensado que a lo mejor te dan miedo las tormentas y necesitas compañía.

—Oh, a lo mejor eres tú el que tiene miedo a las tormentas. He visto cómo te agarrabas al volante cuando veníamos hacia aquí.

—Sí, a lo mejor les tengo cierto miedo pero, ¿sabes lo que me da miedo de verdad? Mezclarte con el alcohol —se apoyó contra la pared que había entre la cocina y el salón.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —le preguntó ella mientras sacaba el ron del armario.

—Quiero decir que cuando estoy contigo, mi capacidad de resistencia es bastante baja. Y si a esa mezcla le añadimos alcohol, no sé si podré hacerme responsable de mis actos.

—¿Eso es una amenaza o una promesa?

—¿Te estás burlando de mí? —preguntó él.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Lo que creo es que estás condenadamente sexy con esos pantalones y me encantas.

—¿Y eso es bueno o es malo?

Isabella pasó por delante de él poniendo mucho cuidado en no tocarlo. Sacó una lata de cola del refrigerador y la abrió. El ron era para cocinar, así que no era de gran calidad, pero esperaba que tuviera buen sabor. Sirvió el ron y la cola en dos vasos de tubo, añadió un par de cubitos de hielo a cada uno y le tendió uno a Edward.

Isabella levantó su vaso.

—A tu salud. Si alguna vez ha habido un hombre que necesitara bajar sus defensas, ése eres tú, Edward Cullen.

—¿Y tú eres la mujer que pretende obligarme a hacerlo?

—Eh, cada cual tiene su talento. Y el mío consiste en ayudarte a bajar las defensas.

—A tu salud —Edward acercó su vaso al suyo y ambos bebieron.

—Hagamos algo —propuso Isabella, sintiendo cómo el calor del ron se le iba subiendo a la cabeza.

—¿Algo? —la miró tan asustado como si acabara de sugerirle que se desnudaran.

—Pondré música y bailaremos.

—Yo no sé bailar.

—Por supuesto que no. Debería habérmelo imaginado.

La gatita se acercó entonces y, para disimular su decepción, Isabella la levantó en brazos y comenzó a acariciarle las orejas. Se acercó al aparato del música del cuarto de estar y puso un CD de Faith Hill.

—Ésta es la razón por la que nunca funcionaríamos como pareja. Tú yo no somos capaces de hacer nada juntos —farfulló sin saber siquiera lo que estaba diciendo.

«Bésame», pensó. «Bésame y oblígame a dejar de hablar».

Edward dio un paso hacia ella, con los ojos entrecerrados y la voz ronca.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido una aventura de una noche? —preguntó, pero rápidamente añadió—: No importa. En realidad no quiero que me respondas.

—No te preocupes —respondió Isabella—. No soy de las que cuentan sus aventuras. ¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Alguna vez has tenido una aventura de una noche?

—No.

—¿Y has estado casado?

—Casi.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Digamos que éramos demasiado parecidos —respondió fríamente.

—Lo siento.

—Así es la vida. También os pasó a ti y a tu ex marido. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvisteis casados?

—Cuatro meses. Cuando me casé con él, sólo lo conocía desde hacía unas semanas. Fue un impulso estúpido. Supongo que todo el mundo hace alguna estupidez alguna vez en su vida. Y Sam fue mi estupidez.

Aquélla era una ocasión perfecta para que Edward le hablara de lo que le había pasado con la cocaína, pensó Isabella. Tomó aire.

—¿Alguna vez has hecho algo verdaderamente estúpido? —le preguntó—. ¿Algo de lo que estés completamente arrepentido?

—Hay muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento, pero no diría que fueron estupideces. «Equivocaciones» me parece una palabra mejor.

—¿Alguna vez te han detenido? —preguntó Isabella, escrutando su rostro, pendiente de su reacción.

—No —contestó él tras un segundo de vacilación.

Isabella se sintió repentinamente incómoda. Edward acababa de demostrar ser un gran mentiroso.

—¿Y a ti? —preguntó Edward, sosteniéndole la mirada sin parpadear.

—La verdad es que sí.

Y fue entonces cuando Edward reaccionó. La miró sorprendido.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Me atraparon fumando un porro en una fiesta a los dieciséis años. Mis padres, sobre todo mi madre, tenían muy buenos contactos. Podrían haberme retirado los cargos.

—¿Pero no lo hicieron?

—No —a diferencia de lo que había hecho su tía por él—. Comprendieron que era importante obligarme a enfrentarme a las consecuencias de mis actos. Así que tuve que prestar ochenta horas de servicio a la comunidad y pagar una multa superior a todo un año de mi asignación. Como castigo complementario, estuve trabajando durante todo un año en la cocina de Chez Charlie. Es lo mejor que han hecho mis padres nunca por mí.

—¿Y no has vuelto a consumir drogas desde entonces?

—No, señor.

Edward la miró como si quisiera creerla, pero no pudiera. Isabella no lo entendía. Al fin y al cabo, era él el que se estaba reservando información.

—¿Tú has consumido drogas alguna vez?

—No, jamás.

Su voz dejaba traslucir un sentimiento que Isabella no acertaba a adivinar. ¿Culpa, quizá? ¿Tristeza? ¿Arrepentimiento?

—Las drogas pueden hacer cosas terribles en la gente.

Edward estaba mintiendo, comprendió Isabella, terriblemente decepcionada. ¿Cómo iba a poder confiar en él si no era capaz de decirle la verdad sobre sí mismo?

—Estamos teniendo una conversación de lo más extraña —comentó Edward—. No parece que nos esté llevando a ninguna parte.

Isabella lo miró fijamente.

—Cuando eras pequeño, comías muchos congelados, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Edward sorprendido.

—Es evidente. Esas comidas te han marcado de por vida. Has conseguido ese aspecto de hombre rígido, pero capaz de ablandarse al instante, que el tiempo no puede borrar —bromeó.

—Nada de lo que estás diciendo tiene ningún sentido.

—¿Pero tengo razón o no?

—Tienes razón. Así que ya has descubierto mi pequeño secreto. Crecí como un pobre niño rico. Mi familia tenía mucho dinero. Pero ni siquiera antes de que murieran mis padres pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos. Mi padre se dedicaba a hacer dinero y mi madre tenía sus propios problemas. El ama de llaves me calentaba platos precocinados en el microondas —Edward se bebió su copa de un solo trago y Isabella lo imitó.

—Pobre niño —alargó el brazo hacia él.

—Pobre niño rico, sí.

—Ese legado de comidas congeladas explica tu vocación de cocinero. Anhelabas el calor de una verdadera cocina, pero continúas estando famélico por dentro. Deberías dejarme cocinar para ti. Te prepararé un pollo frito.

—Me encantaría. El pollo frito resolvería todos mis problemas.

—¿Cuáles son tus problemas, Edward? Siempre me has parecido un hombre muy equilibrado.

—Tú —dio un paso hacia ella.

La gatita escapó rápidamente de los brazos de Isabella.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

—Tú eres mi mayor problema.

—¿Porque socavo tu autoridad en el trabajo?

—Ésa es una razón —dio un paso hacia ella—. Pero no es en eso en lo que estoy pensando.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—En que me empujas más allá de mi zona de seguridad.

—Eso está bien.

—Excepto en el caso de que a mí me guste mantenerme en mi zona de seguridad.

—A lo mejor no te gusta y ni siquiera lo sabes.

Un paso más, dos, tres, y Edward estaría justo frente a ella.

—¿Te sientes segura?

Por supuesto, Isabella no iba a admitir lo contrario.

—Eh... sí.

—Mentirosa.

Estaba prácticamente a la altura de sus labios. Ninguno de ellos decía nada. El único lenguaje que fluía entre ellos era el no verbal. Edward posó la mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Isabella y le hizo inclinarla para darle un beso tan salvaje que Isabella dejó inmediatamente de pensar.

Edward sabía a cola y a ron y olía a una curiosa mezcla de almidón y colonia. Le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y la estrechó con fuerza contra él.

Era tarde, ambos habían bebido, Edward había pujado para vencer a Wilmer Haddock para poder disfrutar de su compañía y besaba como un experto. ¿Quién podía resistirse a una cosa así?

Pero justo en ese momento, Edward se apartó delicadamente de ella.

—Será mejor que me vaya.

—Podías quedarte a pasar la noche. Todavía está lloviendo y has estado bebiendo. Ya sé que puedes llamar a un taxi, pero entonces tu coche se quedaría aquí.

—No puedo quedarme a pasar la noche en tu casa. Ninguno de nosotros está preparado para dar ese paso en nuestra relación —comenzó a acercarse a la puerta.

—¿Quién ha hablado de relación? —preguntó Isabella, intentando proteger su ego—. Sólo te he pedido que te quedes a pasar la noche. No he dicho nada de acostarme contigo. Tengo un sofá-cama.

—Oh —tuvo la elegancia de mostrarse avergonzado—. Entonces ha sido un malentendido.

Se miraron en silencio. Isabella contuvo la respiración, esperando su próximo movimiento. Edward dio un paso hacia ella y la miró a los ojos.

—Tienes suerte —le dijo con la voz ronca por el deseo— de que tenga unas manos grandes.

Por fin, pensó Isabella con el corazón palpitante.

—¿Dónde tienes sábanas?

—¿Qué? —Isabella parpadeó sorprendida.

—Para el sofá —señaló el sofá con una de sus enormes manos.

Estaba tan cerca de ella que Isabella podía sentir su calor.

—Sí —dijo, pero no se movió.

—Si me dices dónde están, iré a buscarlas.

—Eh... no, iré yo.

Se obligó a sí misma a mirarlo y corrió hacia el armario del pasillo en el que guardaba las sábanas. Sacó sábanas, mantas y una almohada y se las llevó a Edward.

—Gracias —le dirigió una sonrisa radiante—. Te advierto que me levanto a las cinco y media.

—Entonces no dormirás mucho. Son casi las doce.

—Me gusta tomar café por la mañana. ¿Lo tienes a mano?

—Sí, yo también tomo. No vuelvo a ser persona hasta después del segundo café.

—¿Y quién irá primero al baño? ¿Tú o yo?

—Yo tardaré más, así que ve tú.

—Me parece bien.

Se miraron a los ojos. Edward apretó los dientes. Isabella apretó los puños. Ambos estaban haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantener el control. Y ambos estaban fallando de forma espectacular.

—No vamos a poder aguantar toda la noche —musitó Edward.

—No —se mostró de acuerdo ella.

Edward dio un paso hacia Isabella, alargó la mano, le rodeó las muñecas y tiró de ella sin dejar de mirarla un solo instante.

—Hueles muy bien —susurró con una voz tan vibrante como un trueno.

Era mujer muerta, comprendió Isabella. Todos sus planes se habían evaporado bajo aquella química sexual que la dejaba sin respiración. Lo deseaba y no le importaba nada más.

Pero justo en ese momento, Edward deslizó la mano bajo su camiseta. Isabella retrocedió al instante, interrumpiendo el beso. Edward la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Isabella contuvo la respiración, sintiendo cómo se evaporaba el deseo.

—No, por favor, no hagas eso.

—¿Por qué no? Quiero verte.

—Yo... tengo miedo de que dejes de encontrarme atractiva.

—Chss, no tengas miedo, no te juzgaré —le dijo, pero todavía no había visto su cicatriz.

—Me da vergüenza.

—No hay nada en tu cuerpo de lo que tengas que avergonzarte.

Isabella se encogió de hombros. ¿Cómo podía explicarle que se sentía culpable de lo que le había pasado por haberse casado con Sam? Le temblaban las piernas.

—Déjame verte.

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—Isabella —ronroneó Edward—, mírame.

Isabella lo miró a los ojos.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué sabes?

—Sé lo que es sufrir de esa manera. Confía en mí.

—Me estás pidiendo mucho. Acabé así porque confié en quien no debía.

—Yo no te haré daño.

—Apenas te conozco.

—No puedes negar que hay algo entre nosotros. Y creo que ambos sabemos que es algo más que sexo. Confía en mí.

La necesidad de confiar en él era tan fuerte que Isabella apenas podía luchar contra ella.

—Tú eres el primero —confesó, perdiendo la batalla contra el control.

—¿El primero?

—El primer hombre con el que he estado después de mi divorcio.

—¿Cuándo te divorciaste?

—Isabella tragó saliva.

—Hace cuatro años.

—¿Y no te has acostado con nadie desde hace cuatro años?

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por eso? —señaló hacia su cintura. Isabella asintió—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—No me gusta hablar de ello.

Edward comenzó a levantarle de nuevo la camiseta y, en aquella ocasión, Isabella no lo detuvo. Observó su rostro, buscando en él algún signo de repugnancia o asco, pero sólo vio ternura en sus ojos. Edward se arrodilló frente a ella y besó con dulzura la cicatriz, aceptándola tal y como era.

Alzó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

—Háblame de esa cicatriz —le pidió—, y yo te hablaré de la mía.


	12. Capitulo 12

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Lori ********Wilde**

* * *

Capitulo 12

Era más difícil de lo que pensaba. Edward nunca había hablado de su pasado como le había prometido hacerlo a Isabella. Sólo su tía Esme conocía la verdadera historia de su cicatriz.

Sí, era difícil, pero por Isabella merecía la pena hacerlo. La deseaba desesperadamente y, hasta aquella noche, no había sido consciente de cuánto.

La condujo hasta el sofá y se sentó a su lado. Isabella se sentó sobre sus piernas y lo miró con curiosidad.

—Esto es muy difícil para ti —le dijo, adivinando su sentimientos.

—Sí —admitió Edward.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Pero quiero hacerlo —insistió Edward, posando la mano en su muñeca.

—Empezaré yo —se ofreció Isabella.

—No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo yo.

—No, preferiría empezar yo. Por si... te desilusiono.

—Isabella, ¿de qué te sientes culpable? ¿Por qué te castigas de esa forma?

Isabella respiró hondo.

—Supongo que es porque, en el fondo, sé que he hecho algo mal.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Al haber sido tan impulsiva. Al haberme casado con Sam sin conocerlo de verdad... Sam tenía problemas con las drogas y yo no lo sabía.

A Edward se le tensó el estómago. Sabía perfectamente por lo que había pasado Isabella.

—Trabajábamos horas y horas —le contó Isabella, jugueteando nerviosa con un mechón de pelo que se había escapado del moño—. Queríamos levantar nuestro propio restaurante y ya sabes lo difícil que es eso, sobre todo en una ciudad tan competitiva como Boston.

Edward asintió.

—Sam siempre parecía capaz de continuar trabajando. Yo no lo entendía, hasta que lo descubrí en el cuarto de baño con mi polvera y una pajita.

Así que Isabella había pasado por lo mismo que él. Edward sintió cómo se hacía más profunda, más sólida su conexión.

—Me dijo que era la primera y única vez y yo fui tan tonta que lo creí. Pero siguió consumiendo, por supuesto. Cada vez tenía peor carácter. Comenzó a regañarme por mi trabajo. Al final, llegó un momento en el que ya no podía trabajar con él. Le dije que, por el bien de nuestro matrimonio, quería dejar el restaurante.

Se interrumpió y tragó saliva. Edward intuyó que todavía le quedaba por contar la parte más difícil de la historia.

—Entonces me empujó, caí contra la cocina y me quemé.

—Isabella...

—Siempre llevaré su marca —se llevó la mano a la cintura—. Mi amigo Riley me llevó al hospital. Allí me curaron la quemadura y me dejaron en observación. Al día siguiente, fui a casa y me llevé mis cosas. Pedí el divorcio esa misma tarde.

—Bien por ti —por lo menos había sido más inteligente que él.

Isabella se encogió de hombros.

—También fue lo mejor que pude hacer por él. Se metió en un centro de rehabilitación y continuó con su vida —rió con dureza—. He oído decir que volvió a casarse y tiene un hijo. Me alegro por él, de verdad, pero también estoy celosa. ¿Por qué no fue capaz de dejar las drogas por mí?

—A lo mejor no eras suficientemente importante para él.

—A lo mejor no soy suficientemente importante para nadie.

Edward le tomó la mano, se la llevó a los labios y le besó suavemente los nudillos.

—Deja de culparte a ti misma. Nada de eso fue culpa tuya. Él era el adicto a la cocaína, no tú.

—Pero me casé con él sin pensármelo. Todo el mundo me decía que no lo hiciera, pero yo estaba decidida a salirme con la mía.

—Cometiste un error, es así como se aprende. La próxima vez, harás las cosas mejor.

—No va a haber próxima vez.

—¿No vas a casarte otra vez?

—No lo sé, me da miedo.

—Todos tenemos miedos, y todo el mundo tiene cicatrices. Lo único que ocurre es que las nuestras son también físicas.

Isabella se acercó a él y lo miró con expectación. Alzó la mano hasta su sien.

—¿Una navaja?

—No, fue una cuchilla.

—¿Cómo te lo hiciste?

Edward tragó saliva. No podía continuar.

—Lo siento, creía que podía hablar de ello, pero no puedo.

—No te preocupes, no tienes por qué contármelo.

Pero Edward quería decírselo. De verdad. Aunque no sabía cómo empezar.

—Menudo par —rió Isabella—. Recelosos, heridos, pero dispuestos a intentarlo otra vez. Me alegro de que te hayas quedado.

Algo se tensó en el pecho de Edward. Estaba intentando decidir si debería continuar con aquella conversación o marcharse antes de quedar atrapado en las arenas movedizas de sus ojos.

—Creo que debería irme. Tal y como estamos, podríamos hacer algo de lo que terminaríamos arrepintiéndonos.

—Pero quizá sea ésa la mejor forma de escapar a tus fantasmas. Te deseo, Edward. Te deseo desde hace meses.

—Isabella, yo... no quiero que te crees falsas esperanzas. No estoy seguro de que pueda...

—Hace mucho tiempo que no sentía nada parecido con nadie.

—... prometerte nada más que sexo.

—Con el sexo será suficiente —susurró Isabella, acercándose a él—. No tiene por qué haber nada más.

Edward la besó. No podía hacer otra cosa. Estaba atrapado en el brillo de sus ojos azules, en la sensualidad de sus labios y en aquel anhelo que llevaba tanto tiempo sin saciar. Aquello podría ser lo más estúpido que había hecho en toda su vida, pero su cuerpo estaba decidido a continuar.

Además, si la besaba no tendría que hablar del pasado, no tendría que revivir la tristeza y la traición. No tendría que hundirse en aquella oscuridad que lo había perseguido durante casi toda su vida.

Isabella se aferraba a él igualando la furia de sus besos, la fiereza de su bienvenida. Estaban hambrientos de contacto humano y de pasión.

Edward pensó entonces en lo que había pasado Isabella con su ex marido e inmediatamente se sintió como una rata. No estaba actuando como debía. Lo sabía, pero no era capaz de detenerse. Tenía que disfrutar de aquel momento. Tenía que disfrutar de Isabella.

Isabella acariciaba todo su cuerpo, hundía los dedos en su pelo mientras devoraba su rostro con la boca como si jamás fuera a saciarse. Se retorcía en su regazo, capturaba sus labios y los succionaba.

—Esto es una locura —musitó Edward contra sus labios, aun siendo consciente de que ya era demasiado tarde para que ninguno de ellos se detuviera.

—A veces hacer locuras es lo más sensato —replicó Isabella.

No tenía ningún sentido pero, en aquel momento, Edward actuó como si sus palabras fueran perlas de sabiduría. Ya se preocuparían por las consecuencias más tarde, cuando su juicio no estuviera nublado por el deseo.

Minutos después, estaban en el dormitorio de Isabella, desnudos y abriendo la cama. Edward no sabía cómo habían llegado hasta allí, y tampoco cómo iba a sobrevivir a lo que sabía que iba a pasar a continuación.

—Eh, has colgado el atrapasueños —advirtió.

—Por supuesto, era un regalo.

Edward volvió a besarla.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

—Relájate, Edward. Es sólo sexo.

Quizá lo fuera para ella, pero no para él. Sabía que tenía que salir de allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero ¿cómo hacerlo cuando la deseaba tanto que ni siquiera era capaz de pensar correctamente? La miró fijamente: Isabella era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Sus ojos resplandecían oscurecidos por un deseo que los hacía casi negros.

Cuando Isabella alargó la mano para acariciarle la cara al tiempo que le besaba los labios con inmensa dulzura, Edward gimió.

Isabella le mordisqueó entonces la barbilla.

—Espera —susurró Edward—, no podemos seguir.

—Ya hemos superado esa fase, Edward. Disfruta del momento, déjate llevar.

—No puedo —estaba tan excitado que apenas podía hablar—. No tengo protección.

Isabella abrió entonces el cajón de la mesilla y sacó una caja de preservativos.

—Gracias a Dios —graznó Edward—. Pero creía que habías dicho que llevabas cuatro años sin hacer el amor. ¿Crees que todavía estarán bien?

—Tengo algo que confesarte... Los compré al día siguiente de que empezaras a trabajar en Chez Charlie.

—¿Pensando en mí?

Isabella le sonrió.

—Isabella...

—Edward... —susurró ella con voz ronca.

Aquella voz le ponía los pelos de punta. Y cuando Isabella se restregó contra él, Edward tuvo la plena convicción de que no iba a poder aguantar mucho más.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez. No puedo asegurarte nada bueno... —dijo él.

—Por eso voy a encargarme yo de ti la primera vez —Isabella deslizó lentamente las manos a lo largo de su cuerpo y se puso de rodillas.

—Isabella —gimió Edward al sentir sus labios sobre su miembro palpitante.

Era una diosa. Debería decirle que no hiciera nada, decirle que quería estar dentro de ella, pero sólo era un hombre. Y al sentir la punta de su lengua humedeciendo su sexo, comprendió que estaba perdido.

Isabella deslizó las manos por su trasero. Su boca era dulce como el terciopelo y, su lengua, un delicioso instrumento de tortura. Intentaba dominarse, intentaba resistir, pero no podía.

Su liberación fue intensa, explosiva. Una bola de fuego rodó por todas sus terminales nerviosas para elevarlo hasta las estrellas. Jadeando, cerró los ojos, agotado, pero, al mismo tiempo, deseando mucho más de Isabella. Riendo, la joven se acurrucó contra su pecho.

—Ahora te toca a ti —dijo Edward, una vez recuperado—. Veremos quién se ríe entonces.

La hizo tumbarse de espaldas y fijó en ella la mirada. Isabella continuaba observándolo con expresión confiada, mordiéndose el labio, nerviosa y excitada.

Edward la besó con pasión y ella le devolvió el beso y, en medio de aquella pasión, Edward comprendió que nunca había experimentado nada parecido.

*0*0*0*0*0*

Horas después, Edward se despertó, miró el reloj y vio que eran las cuatro de la mañana. La cama estaba vacía. ¿Dónde estaba Isabella? Oyó ruido en la cocina, se levantó de la cama, se puso los vaqueros y caminó descalzo hasta allí. Vio a Isabella frente al mostrador sobre el que había dispuesto todos los ingredientes necesarios para preparar un gofre.

Se miraron a los ojos. Isabella se sonrojó. ¿Estaba avergonzada después de lo que habían compartido aquella noche? Su reacción le sorprendió y despertó en él una repentina oleada de ternura.

—He soñado con un gofre —le detalló los ingredientes.

Edward se había quedado tan inmóvil al verla que cuando algo peludo le rozó la pierna estuvo a punto de gritar, sobresaltado por aquel contacto tan inesperado. Pero se acordó entonces de la gatita.

Isabella sonrió, bajó la mirada y le acarició el lomo a la gata.

—Es una gatita muy sigilosa.

—Deberías ponerle un nombre.

—Pero si le pongo un nombre, tendré que quedármela.

—¿No quieres quedártela?

—Me gustaría, pero...

—Te desafío a ponerle un nombre.

—Esto no es por la gata, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué te hace decir eso?

—Quieres hacerme cambiar.

—No es cierto.

—Mentiroso. Pero espero que no tengas la cabeza llena de finales cursis y felices después de todo lo que hemos hablado.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Muy bien. En ese caso, le pondré un nombre —miró alrededor de la cocina—. ¿Qué te parece Gofre?

—Vaya, estas demostrando tener una gran consideración hacia ella.

—Es una gata. No le importa cómo la llame siempre que le dé de comer. Mira —Isabella sirvió leche un cuenco—. Toma, Gofre, Gofre...

La gatita corrió hasta ella y comenzó a lamer la leche.

Isabella miró de nuevo hacia Edward y se encogió de hombros.

—Es una suerte que no tengas hijos —dijo él—. Les llamarías cosas como Plátano o Harina.

—Bueno, me encanta la comida —Isabella se echó a reír—. Además, cada vez que la llame, me acordaré del día que desayunamos juntos.

Lo decía como si aquél fuera a ser el único desayuno que iban a compartir. Pero él no quería que fuera así. Aunque no sabía cuándo había llegado a aquella conclusión.

—Hablando de comida —respondió—, vamos a terminar esos gofres.

Isabella frió el beicon mientras Edward mezclaba los ingredientes de la receta y echaba la masa en la plancha caliente.

Cuando estuvieron hechos, añadió nata, azúcar y nueces. Isabella llevó a la mesa el beicon, el sirope de arce y dos tazas de café recién hecho.

Los gofres fueron los mejores que Edward había probado nunca.

—Mmm —dijo Isabella—. Esto es lo último en gofres.

Gofre maulló y los dos se echaron a reír al ver cómo respondía a su nombre. Edward se sentía mucho mejor de lo que recordaba haberse sentido en mucho tiempo. Incapaz de evitarlo, se inclinó hacia Isabella y enmarcó su rostro con las manos.

—¿Tienes idea de lo guapa que eres?

Isabella se sonrojó, obviamente avergonzada por sus palabras.

Edward se apoderó de su boca y tensó los dedos sobre su piel. Quería acariciarla, abrazarla, amarla.

A los pocos segundos, la estaba llevando de nuevo a la cama.

Isabella fingía dormir mientras Edward se levantaba para ir al cuarto de baño. Oyó la ducha. Una vez extinguida la pasión, la realidad de lo que acaba de hacer irrumpía en su vida. Edward había dicho que no era hombre de aventuras de una noche y, sin embargo, apenas había tenido que presionar para acostarse con él. Eso era lo que más la aterraba. ¿Significaría que Edward veía su relación como algo más que sexo? ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Eran polos opuestos. Él era introvertido y ella, extrovertida. A él le gustaba tenerlo todo perfectamente ordenado y a ella la atraía el caos... Dio media vuelta en la cama y fijó la mirada en el techo. Edward estaba en la ducha, cantando. Sí, cantando.

Las cosas estaban peor de lo que había imaginado.

Aquel canturreo le indicaba que Edward la quería mucho más de lo que debería.

Edward no tardó en salir del cuarto de baño secándose el pelo con una toalla. Llevaba otra toalla atada a la cintura y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—Tenemos un gran día por delante. Esta noche se celebra la fiesta de la víspera de la boda Charboneaux-Long.

Dios, era todo dulzura y amabilidad. Se comportaba como un novio. Como un marido. Isabella reprimió un escalofrío y se obligó a sentarse en la cama.

—Isabella, tengo que ser sincero —dijo Edward, sentándose a su lado.

Isabella vio algo en sus ojos que hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco. ¿Era ternura? Edward alargó la mano hacia ella y le apartó el pelo de la frente.

—Eres una mujer muy especial.

Parecía tan entusiasmado, tan feliz... Si al menos no fueran tan distintos... O si a ella no le aterrara comprometerse y volver a fallar...

—Pero por mucho que haya disfrutado —la sonrisa de Edward desapareció—, creo que no deberíamos repetirlo.

¿Qué? ¿La estaba dejando plantada antes de que hubieran tenido una verdadera aventura?

—Espero que esto no afecte a nuestra relación laboral y que seamos capaces de seguir trabajando como colegas y amigos.

¿Qué había hecho mal? Isabella creía que lo que habían compartido era condenadamente bueno. Mejor que bueno. Había sido excepcional. Por lo menos para ella.

—Y también quiero que sepas que siento hacia ti el máximo respeto y admiración.

Respeto y admiración. Ella quería amor, no respeto y admiración. ¿Amor? Ésa sí que era una estupidez. ¿Desde cuándo quería que se enamorara de ella?

—Bueno —respondió—. Hemos disfrutado. El sexo sólo es sexo. No tiene por qué significar nada más, ¿verdad?

—Me alegro de que lo comprendas.

—Claro, claro. Y me alegro de que tú tampoco le estés dando demasiada importancia.

Así que sólo había sido una cana al aire. Aunque tampoco entendía por qué la afectaba tanto. Dos minutos antes, estaba sufriendo porque no sabía cómo plantearle que ella no quería una relación a largo plazo. Por lo visto, estaba confundida: Edward no albergaba ningún sentimiento profundo hacia ella.


	13. Capitulo 13

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Lori ********Wilde**

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

—Tengo que hablar contigo —Isabella agarró a su hermana Alice del brazo y la arrastró hasta uno de los rincones de la galería de arte—. Necesito ayuda.

—¿Tú pidiendo consejo?

—Sí, yo. Estoy desesperada. Estoy hecha polvo. Anoche bebí demasiado ron.

—Ah, claro la subasta de solteras. ¿Cómo te fue?

—Fue increíble.

—¿La subasta fue increíble?

—No, eso no. Lo que fue increíble fue lo que pasó después. Fui a montar en el tiovivo con el Fantasma de la Ópera, y de pronto empezó a llover y...

—Lo que estás diciendo no tiene sentido. ¿Estás bien?

—No, no estoy bien —Isabella se llevó la mano a la frente y comenzó a pasear por la galería—. Estoy asustada, me siento rara. Creo que estoy completamente enganchada...

—En primer lugar, intenta tranquilizarte porque me estás asustando.

—¡Tía Mel! ¡Tía Mel! —apareció de pronto la hija de Alice corriendo hacia los brazos de su tía.

Isabella la levantó en brazos y la lanzó al aire. Los gritos de alegría de la niña retumbaban en la galería.

—¿Y tú de dónde sales?

—Estaba en la habitación de los juguetes.

—¿Y cómo está mi niña favorita esta mañana?

—A un cien por cien —contestó la pequeña.

—¿A un cien por cien? —Isabella miró a Alice.

—Le ha copiado la frase a Jefferson —le explicó Alice, refiriéndose a su prometido—. Esta mañana no ha parado —se inclinó para darle un beso a su hija.

—¿Esta mañana no se ha quedado con la canguro?

—Mamá la ha traído para hacerle fotografías. Como si no tuviéramos bastantes —dijo Alice.

—Pero soy muy guapa —replicó Daisy Rose.

—Además de modesta —añadió Alice con una sonrisa.

Era maravilloso que la niña estuviera creciendo en el hotel, como habían hecho Isabella y sus hermanas. Aunque cuando era pequeña Isabella no se lo planteaba, el hotel Swan era un lugar muy especial. Crecer en aquel lugar había sido algo extraordinario. Quizá, de hecho, fuera ésa una de las razones por las que Isabella siempre andaba a la caza de nuevas aventuras, de nuevas recetas o de nuevos amantes. A lo mejor estaba intentando recuperar el exotismo de su infancia.

—¿Alice? —el sonido de la voz de su madre y el taconeo de sus zapatos resonaron en la habitación.

—Está aquí, mamá —gritó Alice.

—Tengo que irme —Isabella no quería que su madre la viera así, diciendo incoherencias sobre un hombre.

—Espera, espera —Alice posó la mano en su brazo para detenerla—, creía que necesitabas mi consejo.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien. Creo que puedo enfrentarme a esto sin tu ayuda.

Se dirigió hacia la salida con el corazón palpitante, envuelta en la misma sensación de pánico que la había impulsado a irse de casa a los dieciocho años y la había mantenido lejos de Nueva Orleans hasta entonces. Era una sensación tan agobiante como la claustrofobia.

Isabella tenia miedo de querer con demasiada intensidad, de depender de aquellos a los que quería. Porque, fuera irracional o no, parte de ella creía que el compromiso emocional ahogaría su pasión, su vertiente más creativa. Y sin pasión para vivir, sin creatividad en la cocina, ¿qué sería de ella?

Empujada por el pánico, sacó el teléfono móvil e hizo una llamada de teléfono. Cinco minutos después, había concertado una entrevista de trabajo en Seattle.

Angela estaba haciendo todo lo que estaba en su mano por permanecer fría y controlada en un día que prometía ser una locura de trabajo. Alzó la mirada hacia Luc Carter, que se dirigía hacia ella con expresión preocupada.

—Angela, ¿podemos hablar?

—Vamos a mi despacho —Angela lo condujo hacia allí sobrecogida por un mal presentimiento.

—Tenemos un problema —anunció Luc en cuanto cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Ha surgido un contratiempo con la reserva de las habitaciones de los invitados a la boda. Algunas habitaciones se han reservado dos veces.

—Pero eso es terrible —Angela se sentó—. ¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir algo así? Llevamos un año organizando esta boda.

—No lo sé. Estoy intentando llegar al fondo de todo esto.

—¿Qué has hecho hasta ahora?

—Estoy ocupándome de las reservas, pero ya han empezado a llegar algunos invitados. Les hemos asignado las habitaciones del hotel y a otros huéspedes los hemos alojados en otros hoteles de la zona. Tendremos que ofrecerles alguna compensación y necesitamos más transportes para enviarlos a sus hoteles.

—Buen trabajo. Empezaré a pensar qué empleados pueden ocuparse de acompañarlos.

En cuanto Luc salió de su despacho, Angela hundió la cabeza entre las manos. ¿Qué habría ocurrido con aquellas reservas? ¿Habría sido un descuido o algo intencionado? Cada vez estaba más convencida de lo segundo. Pero, ¿quién podía querer hacer daño al hotel? Era una pregunta que llevaba haciéndose durante semanas.

Se levantó decidida a enfrentarse a cualesquiera que fueran los problemas y salió al pasillo. Pero no había dado dos pasos cuando Alice corrió hacia ella.

—Angela —le dijo casi sin respiración—. Creo que tenías razón. Isabella me ha dicho que está totalmente enganchada. ¡Nuestra hermana pequeña es adicta a las drogas!

El ambiente en la cocina era tenso. Todo el mundo acusaba la presión del trabajo extra que suponía la boda. Nada, absolutamente nada, podía salir mal en la cena de aquella noche.

Pero a Edward no parecía importarle. Lo único que le importaba era asegurarse de que había conseguido engañar a Isabella sobre la naturaleza de sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Tenía el estómago hecho un nudo y eran casi insoportables las ganas de darle un puñetazo a algo.

Ladraba órdenes a los cocineros y gritaba a los camareros que habían llegado para ayudar a organizar el comedor privado. Angela merodeaba por la cocina para supervisar los preparativos y le había dado ya más de un buen susto.

Maldita fuera. No debería haber tomado la tercera taza de café. Pero necesitaba algo que le hiciera olvidar lo que había pasado con Isabella. Desgraciadamente, la sobredosis de cafeína estaba teniendo el efecto contrario.

Isabella parecía estar haciendo todo lo posible para evitarlo también. Cada vez que él entraba en la cocina, desaparecía en el comedor. Y cada vez que algo le obligaba a acercarse al comedor, ella regresaba a la refriega de la cocina.

Pero con el tiempo, lo superarían, se prometió Edward. A la larga, todo volvería a la normalidad. Estaba prácticamente convencido de que Isabella se había tragado su historia, de que no tenía la menor idea de cómo se sentía.

Le había dicho que su encuentro no había significado nada más que sexo para salvar su orgullo y evitarle a Isabella el problema de tener que deshacerse de él más adelante.

—¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó Angela, mirando por encima de su hombro.

—Perfecto.

—A mí me parece que la cocina es un caos.

—No te preocupes. No está pasando nada fuera de lo ordinario.

—¿Podría hablar un momento contigo en privado? —le pidió Angela.

—¿Qué? —Edward apenas la escuchaba. Estaba pendiente de Isabella, que acababa de entrar en la cocina con una caja de cangrejos frescos.

—¿Puedes salir un momento?

—¿Ahora?

—Por favor...

—Sí, claro.

Edward se secó las manos en el delantal y siguió a Angela a su despacho. Angela cerró la puerta tras ellos.

—Estoy muy preocupada por Isabella... Últimamente no parece la misma y esta mañana le ha dicho a Alice que estaba enganchada. ¿Crees que podría estar consumiendo drogas?

—Isabella no consume drogas —Edward tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para disimular su tremenda irritación—. Tenemos mucho trabajo, Angela.

—Lo sé, pero temo que Isabella pueda cometer algún error durante la cena.

—Isabella está bien. No va a cometer ningún error.

Angela lo agarró del brazo.

—Tú también pareces muy tenso, Edward. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Sí, le habría encantado decirle que se había enamorado de su hermana y que ésta no parecía corresponderle.

—Tranquila, Angela, todo va a salir bien. Y ahora, si quieres que esa cena salga adelante, de verdad que tengo que volver al trabajo. Ahora mismo.

—Sí, sí, por supuesto. Te dejaré hacer tu trabajo y yo iré a ocuparme del mío —dijo Angela mientras salía.

—Tenemos problemas, jefe —le dijo Jean-Paul a Edward en cuanto entró de nuevo en la cocina—. La carne picada de pavo que había encargado no está aquí.

—¿Has llamado ya a nuestros proveedores?

—Sí, me han dicho que la enviaron anoche, pero no tenemos ningún registro de entrada.

Edward soltó un juramento. Miró el reloj. Tendría que enviar a alguien a comprar lo que faltaba. Miró a su alrededor y vio que apenas tenía empleados disponibles. Todos estaban trabajando a tope, ocupándose de más de una tarea a la vez.

—Perdón —Isabella pasó en aquel momento ante él y le rozó involuntariamente las caderas con el codo.

A Edward le dio un vuelco el corazón.

Al diablo con todo, se dijo. Iría a buscar él mismo el pavo. Si se alejaba de Isabella durante unas horas, quizá consiguiera tranquilizarse y sobrevivir a aquel día.

—Continúa con el resto de los preparativos —le ordenó a Jean-Paul—. Yo iré a buscar el pavo.

—¿Adónde va Edward? —le preguntó Isabella a Jean-Paul.

—La carne picada de pavo para los canapés no ha aparecido. Ha ido a buscarla.

—¿Y no hay nada con lo que podamos sustituir el pavo?

—Hay bastante carne de cangrejo.

—Genial.

Si Edward le hubiera comentado aquel problema, podría haberle ahorrado el viaje.

—Escuchad todos —dio un par de palmadas—. Ha habido un cambio de planes. Sustituiremos el pavo por carne de cangrejo en los canapés. Y ahora, a trabajar.

El cielo estaba nublado y estaba comenzando a anochecer mientras Edward se dirigía hacia el aparcamiento. Oyó unos pasos tras él, pero no pensó en ellos hasta que una voz de hombre le hizo detenerse:

—Eh, amigo.

Edward volvió la cabeza para ver quién era y sintió un golpe en la nuca. Lo último que vio antes de perder la conciencia fue la sombra de dos hombres sobre el cemento de la acera.

¿Dónde estaba Edward? Isabella comenzaba a inquietarse. Llevaba más de una hora fuera. Era una suerte que no le hubiera esperado para preparar los canapés. Le había dejado un mensaje en el buzón de voz del móvil, pero no había contestado. La preocupación la devoraba. ¿Y si había tenido un accidente? No era propio de él ausentarse durante tanto tiempo. Pero tampoco habría imaginado nunca que Edward fuera la clase de hombre capaz de acostarse con ella para después abandonarla.

Seguramente, decidió, Edward se habría visto envuelto en algún atasco y no tendría batería en el móvil, así que no tenía sentido preocuparse por adelantado.

Cinco minutos después de que se hubieran servido los aperitivos de la fiesta, entró Leo, el barman, en la cocina. Parecía como si acabara de encontrarse con el monstruo de Frankenstein.

—Ponte a cubierto, Mel. Aquí viene Noviazilla.

—¿Quién? —Isabella alzó la mirada de la ensalada que estaba montando para el segundo plato.

—¡Carly Charboneaux, la futura novia! —aquel grito salió de la garganta de una joven de aspecto amenazador que entró justo detrás del barman—. Y quiere saber quién es el responsable de este... fiasco —sostenía en la mano un canapé aplastado sobre una servilleta.

—¿Le ocurre algo malo a la comida? —Isabella se secó las manos en el delantal.

—¿Que si ocurre algo malo? —gritó—. Mi dama de honor es alérgica a la carne de cangrejo. Se lo advertí hace meses al chef y él me aseguró que no tenía por qué preocuparme. Y ahora Amy tiene la cara como un globo.

—¿Qué? —el miedo le paralizó el corazón mientras seguía a Carly hacia el salón en el que estaban sirviendo la cena.

Allí encontró a una joven sentada y rodeada de gente. Isabella corrió hacia ella y vio que tenía el rostro hinchado y colorado.

—Me pondré bien. Sólo necesito una pastilla, la llevo en el bolso.

—Deberíamos llamar a un médico —dijo Isabella.

—Mi prometido es médico —la dama de honor señaló al hombre que estaba sentado a su lado.

—Exacto —dijo el médico—. Amy se pondrá bien. Carly está dándole demasiada importancia a esto.

—Amy tiene una cara monstruosa y me caso mañana. Esto es un desastre.

—La hinchazón habrá desaparecido mañana —le aseguró el prometido de Amy.

—Señorita Charboneaux, no sabe cuánto siento este error. Yo soy la única responsable de lo ocurrido. He hecho un cambio en el menú en el último momento sin consultar con el chef. Pero permítame intentar enmendarlo.

—Lo único que tiene que hacer es esperar. Y en cuanto denuncie al hotel, no volverá a tocar una sola cazuela... —Carly sacudió el dedo delante de la nariz de Isabella con expresión amenazadora.

—Carly, cariño, tranquilízate —dijo la madre de la novia.

—¿Que me tranquilice? Primero convierten en un caos la asignación de habitaciones y después preparan canapés de cangrejo y a Amy se le infla la cara.

—Carly, mírame —dijo Amy—. La hinchazón ya está bajando, estoy bien.

Carly empezó entonces a llorar.

—Esto es un presagio. Un terrible presagio. Nuestro matrimonio va a ser un desastre. Suspende la boda, mamá. Envía a todo el mundo a su casa. Esta boda está destinada al fracaso.

—Le devolveremos el dinero de la fiesta. Y compensaremos a Amy por lo ocurrido.

—Por favor —terció Amy—, no armemos ningún alboroto.

—¿Dónde está la directora del hotel? —dijo la señora Charboneaux—. Quiero hablar con ella inmediatamente.

Pero aquello era lo último que Angela necesitaba, decidió Isabella.

—Yo me encargaré de todo —le prometió—. Prepararé un postre especial. Por favor, perdonen mi error. Ahora mismo servirán el segundo plato. Vuelvan a disfrutar de su fiesta.

Y tras asegurarse de que Amy estaba bien, volvió a la cocina.

Con un poco de suerte conseguiría salvar su reputación y, de paso, evitaría que Angela fuera consciente de su error.


	14. Capitulo 14

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Lori ********Wilde**

* * *

Capitulo 14

Isabella estaba preparando algo muy especial para redimirse. Tenía que demostrar a los Charboneaux y a sus huéspedes lo mucho que lamentaba su error.

Estaba terminando de preparar el postre, cuando Jean-Paul se acercó a ella.

—¿Piensas flambear el postre? —le preguntó al ver un quemador.

—Sí, quiero que sea el broche final de la cena.

—¿Pero lo has hecho antes alguna vez?

—Montones de veces —en casa, no para tantos invitados, pero no creía que fuera tan difícil.

—¿Por qué no dejas que Allison se encargue de eso?

—Porque, en primer lugar, Allison está haciendo la tarta para mañana y, en segundo lugar, los Charboneaux están enfadados conmigo.

—¿Pero estás al tanto de la técnica del flambeado?

—¿A qué vienen tantas preguntas? ¿Piensas ayudarme o no?

Jean Paul se encogió de hombros.

—Muy bien, pero la responsabilidad será tuya.

—Por supuesto —le hizo un gesto con la mano—. Agarra esas cerezas y ponlas en el carro.

Estaban ya llegando a los brindis cuando Isabella entró con el carrito en el salón. Mientras terminaban los brindis, encendió el quemador y anunció su sorpresa, que fue recibida con un entusiasmado aplauso.

Colocó después las cerezas en las sartenes hasta que estuvieron suficientemente calientes y después añadió el licor de cereza.

Encendió una cerilla y la acercó al licor.

Las cerezas comenzaron a arder. Los invitados aplaudían encantados mientras las llamas se alzaban; sus sonrisas eran un auténtico bálsamo para su conciencia.

Pero las llamas pronto comenzaron a apagarse. Quizá, pensó Isabella, si añadía un poco más de licor... ¡Y sí! Las llamas inmediatamente se avivaron.

—Dios mío —gritó Carly—. ¡El comedor se va a incendiar!

—Tranquila —dijo Isabella mientras agarraba la tapa y cubría con ella las llamas—. Lo tengo todo bajo control. Ya no hay fuego, ¿lo ve?

Pero ya nadie la escuchaba. La gente salía despavorida del comedor.

Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que se habían quemado las cortinas. Y no sólo eso, sino también su delantal.

Cuando Edward recobró la conciencia se descubrió desplomado junto a su coche. ¿Qué demonios...? Tardó unos segundos en recordar lo ocurrido. Se llevó la mano a la cartera. Había desaparecido.

Se incorporó gimiendo y tomó aire, intentando orientarse. ¿Qué hora sería? Miró el reloj. ¡Las siete y media! Llevaba dos horas fuera. Ya no había tiempo para preparar los canapés. Los Charboneaux debían de estar furiosos.

Volvió al restaurante, dispuesto a arreglar la situación. Todavía tambaleante, entró en el comedor privado decidido a disculparse por no haber tenido a tiempo los canapés. Y fue recibido por un auténtico caos.

La gente gritaba y corría buscando las salidas. Y entonces él mismo vio el motivo de su pánico. Entró en el comedor justo a tiempo de ver el delantal de Isabella envuelto en llamas.

«Cuidado con el fuego», le había dicho Madam Lama. Pero lo último que necesitaba era que aquella vieja bruja tuviera razón.

Mientras la gente se amontonaba intentando salir de la sala, él corrió hacia uno de los extintores de la pared. Tardó sólo unos segundos en llegar hasta allí, pero se sintió como si estuviera cruzando a cámara lenta la ciénaga de Luisiana.

Isabella abría los ojos como platos mientras batallaba contra las llamas. Edward presionó el gatillo del extintor envolviendo a Isabella en una espuma que sofocó inmediatamente el fuego. Se volvió después hacia las cortinas y también apagó las llamas.

Fue una experiencia surrealista. Edward no habría estado más tranquilo si se hubiera tomado un Valium. Isabella permanecía frente a él claramente impactada. Edward le quitó entonces el delantal y lo tiró al suelo. Examinó su cuerpo en busca de alguna herida. Afortunadamente, no tenía ninguna quemadura.

—¿Te duele algo? —le preguntó Edward con voz queda.

—No lo sé. Creo que en realidad no siento nada. Estoy como atontada.

Edward alzó la mirada a tiempo de ver a Luc entrar en el comedor, intentando calmar a los invitados que no habían salido. Edward estaba convencido de que Angela aparecería también en cuanto se enterara de lo ocurrido.

Con delicadeza, agarró a Isabella por los hombros y la condujo hacia la cocina.

—Fuera —les dijo a los empleados que andaban por allí—. Todo el mundo fuera. Id a limpiar el comedor.

—Pero jefe, estamos en medio de las cenas.

—Apagad los fuegos y salid de la cocina. Diez minutos —señaló hacia la puerta.

Los empleados dejaron todo lo que estaban haciendo. Apagaron los fuegos y salieron solemnemente de la cocina. En cuanto se marcharon, Edward giró sobre sus talones para enfrentarse a Isabella.

—¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? No, espera —chasqueó los dedos enfadado—. Ya lo tengo, no estabas pensando. Isabella siempre hace lo primero que se le ocurre sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin importarle un comino que alguien pueda sufrir en el proceso.

—Sí me importa —balbuceó Isabella.

Edward vio sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, vio sus manos temblando y supo que estaba asustada. Pero, maldita fuera, también él estaba asustado. Isabella podría haber terminado seriamente herida. Podía haberla perdido aquella noche.

—Edward —susurró Isabella—, lo siento mucho.

—Yo también.

No podía mirarla; sabía que, si la miraba, se derrumbaría.

—¿Qué creías que estabas haciendo con ese flambeado? —se frotó la boca con la mano—. Eso no estaba previsto. Lo que has hecho es inexcusable.

—Lo sé.

—Podías haber herido a los huéspedes, maldita sea. Isabella, podrías haber terminado... —no terminó la frase. Pensó en la cicatriz de Isabella, en lo que ya había sufrido, y se le retorcieron las entrañas.

Isabella puso los brazos en jarras.

—¿Y quién eres tú para criticarme, Edward Cullen? Es posible que haga tonterías y que sea impulsiva, pero por lo menos no soy una mentirosa y asumo la responsabilidad de mis errores. Lo que ha ocurrido en el comedor es culpa mía y haré todo lo que haga falta para enmendarlo. No culparé a otros.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que tú no eres una mentirosa? ¿Cuándo te he mentido yo?

—Ya lo sabes.

—No, no lo sé —respondió perplejo.

—A los catorce años te detuvieron por posesión de cocaína, pero tu tía era fiscal del distrito y saliste de rositas, ¿te suena, Edward?

Edward la miró fijamente.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—Así que no vas a negarlo, como hiciste el otro día en mi casa. Cuando me mentiste diciéndome que tú nunca habías consumido drogas y que nunca te habían arrestado.

—Yo nunca he consumido drogas.

—Pero te detuvieron.

Edward no dijo nada.

—Oh, claro. Seguro que te acusaron por equivocación. Alguien te metió la cocaína en el bolsillo.

Edward respiraba con dificultad. Creía haber dejado el pasado tras él, pensaba que lo había enterrado para siempre hacía tiempo. ¿Hasta cuándo tendría que continuar pagando por un error?

—¿Dónde has conseguido esa información? —le preguntó.

—Tengo mis fuentes.

Edward supo entonces que había sido ella la persona que había enviado a alguien a preguntar por él al Stratosphere, y no Angela, como había imaginado.

—Me has estado investigando —no sabía qué le dolía más, si el hecho de que lo hubiera investigado o el que estuviera dispuesta a creer aquellas acusaciones sobre él.

—Tenía que averiguar quién era el hombre al que mi madre le había entregado el control de la cocina de mi padre.

—Y querías utilizar esa información para que me despidieran.

Isabella no lo negó.

—Puedes pensar lo que quieras, Isabella, pero las drogas no eran mías. Pagué por culpa de otra persona. Lo creas o no, ésa es la verdad. Pero en este momento ya no importa.

—¿Y quién era esa otra persona?

—Eso es todo lo que voy a decir sobre ese tema.

—¿Por qué? Si eso es verdad, ¿por qué no me das más detalles?

—Porque no confío en ti.

Isabella se encogió. Edward advirtió que había dado en el centro de sus inseguridades. Isabella quería que la gente confiara en ella, pero rehuía la responsabilidad que eso implicaba.

—Estaba empezando a pensar que podríamos haber tenido algo más que sexo —dijo Isabella—, que podríamos tener un futuro en común a pesar de nuestras diferencias. Que incluso podríamos llegar a llevarnos bien precisamente por nuestras diferencias. Pero ahora comprendo que era un sueño estúpido. No puedo estar con un hombre que no confía en mí.

—Y yo no puedo estar con una mujer que me espía —respondió Edward a la mujer que amaba, a la mujer que acababa de apuñalarlo por la espalda.

**0**

El alegre sonido de las bandas de jazz y la multitud que abarrotaba la calle Bourbon anunciaban la inminente celebración del Carnaval. El barrio francés no estaba tan vivo desde antes del huracán Katrina, pero Isabella caminaba abatida entre sus calles.

Había visto el enfado en los ojos de Edward cuando se había dado cuenta de que lo había investigado.

La tristeza la devoraba. Edward la creía capaz de utilizar aquella información en su provecho. ¿Y cómo iba a culparlo por ello? Lo había perdido y ya no podía hacer nada, salvo abandonar la ciudad. En cualquier caso, no encajaba en aquel lugar. Su familia estaría mejor sin ella. Iría a la entrevista de trabajo y, si le ofrecían el puesto, lo aceptaría.

Angela estaba sentada en su despacho, agotada después de los acontecimientos del día, pero no podía marcharse a casa. No podía dejar de pensar en Isabella y en el daño que podría haber sufrido.

Edward y Luc habían aparecido en el momento oportuno para tranquilizar a los invitados mientras Angela intentaba suavizar las cosas con los Charboneaux. Con ayuda de sus empleados, había conseguido bregar en medio de aquella tormenta, pero tenía otra más seria a la que enfrentarse. Isabella y las drogas. Angela iba a tener que poner a su madre al tanto de lo ocurrido.

El sonido del teléfono la sobresaltó. Eran casi las once de la noche. Una llamada a esas horas sólo podía significar problemas. Preparándose para lo peor, descolgó el teléfono.

—Ang, soy Isabella.

—Bells, gracias a Dios. ¿Estás bien? Edward me ha dicho que habíais discutido.

—Sí, estoy bien. Escucha, Angela. Voy a estar unos días fuera de Nueva Orleans. Necesito pasar unos días sola.

—No, cariño, no vayas a ninguna parte. Acércate al hotel para que podamos hablar a solas. O, mejor todavía, me acercaré yo a tu casa.

—No estoy en casa.

—¿Dónde estás?

—En el aeropuerto. Estoy a punto de volar hacia Seattle.

—Vas a ir a esa entrevista de trabajo.

—Sí.

—Huir no va a solucionar tus problemas.

—No puedo quedarme en un lugar en el que no encajo.

—Por supuesto que encajas.

—Están llamando para embarcar. Volveré el lunes por la noche. Tengo que colgar, Angela.

—Isabella... —pero su hermana ya no la escuchaba.

**00*0*0

—Angela —Edward llamó a la puerta del despacho de Angela y le sorprendió encontrar a Renée tras el escritorio, hojeando un álbum de fotografías.

La mujer alzó la mirada y le dirigió una sonrisa de bienvenida.

—Edward, pasa, pasa.

—Estaba buscando a Angela.

—Ha ido a buscarme una cosa a mis habitaciones. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Quería darle esto —le tendió un sobre.

Renée lo abrió, lo leyó y lo miró preocupada.

—No lo comprendo. ¿Nos dejas?

—Sí, señora.

—Sé que eres una persona muy reservada, Edward, ¿pero puedo preguntarte por qué?

Aquello era mucho más difícil de lo que Edward había imaginado. Él adoraba el hotel Swan. Era el mejor lugar en el que había trabajado. Pero tenía que irse.

Quizá fuera ése el problema. Edward nunca había pensado en ser tan feliz. Había nacido rodeado de soledad y de tristeza y era allí donde debía quedarse.

—Todo el mundo ha sido maravilloso conmigo. Me voy por motivos personales.

—¿Y esos motivos personales tienen algo que ver con mi hija pequeña?

Edward asintió.

—Edward, voy a preguntarte algo y quiero que seas completamente sincero conmigo.

—Sí, señora Swan.

—¿Crees que Isabella consume drogas?

Edward miró a Renée a los ojos y vio en ellos una firme determinación y una ternura exquisita.

—No, señora, no lo creo.

Renée dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Muy bien, entonces te haré otra pregunta. Y también en esto quiero que seas sincero. ¿Estás enamorado de Isabella?

Edward ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Con una pasión que me aterra, señora Swan. Ésa es la verdadera razón por la que tengo que marcharme.


	15. Capitulo 15

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Lori ********Wilde**

******Chicas aquí conoceremos la historia de Ed**

* * *

Capitulo 15

—Ya sé que es tarde, pero necesito un lugar donde quedarme —Isabella permanecía en la puerta de Riley.

Su amigo le abrió la puerta de par en par.

—Para ti, cualquier cosa.

Isabella cruzó el umbral, se quitó la mochila y siguió a Riley hasta el cuarto de estar.

—Tienes aspecto de necesitar una copa. ¿Qué te apetece?

—Cualquier cosa.

—¿Qué tal un ron con cola?

Era la bebida que había tomado la noche que había pasado con Edward. Al recordarlo, volvieron a llenársele los ojos de lágrimas.

—Preferiría un vino.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó Riley cuando a los pocos minutos regresó con las copas.

—¿Cómo sabes que estoy así por un hombre?

—Por favor —Riley se sentó a su lado en el sofá—. Reconozco los problemas amorosos en cuanto los veo. Cuéntame, te escucho.

—Es Edward Cullen.

—No sé por qué, pero me lo imaginaba.

—Pero no es él el único problema que tengo. También es mi familia. Por mucho que lo intente, no consigo encajar en ella. Un cazatalentos me ha ofrecido el puesto de chef en La Chère y he venido a una entrevista de trabajo.

—¡Pues vete ahora mismo! A mí también van a entrevistarme para ese trabajo.

—Oh, no, Riley, ¿de verdad?

—No sería la primera vez que optamos al mismo trabajo.

—¿No te vas a enfadar?

—Cariño, puedes cocinar mil veces mejor que yo, pero enfrentémonos a los hechos: dar órdenes no es tu fuerte, y a mí me encanta.

—¿Estás diciendo que tienes más probabilidades de que te den el trabajo que yo?

—Estoy diciendo que estás enamorada de Cullen y que, en cuanto lo admitas, volverás a Nueva Orleans.

—¿Pero cómo voy a estar enamorada de un hombre que ni siquiera me habla? Le dije lo de la cocaína y la primera vez lo negó. Después me dijo que había cargado con las culpas de otro. Y luego dice que no puede confiar en mí porque hice que lo investigaran.

—En eso tiene razón.

—Sí, pero te pedí que lo investigaras antes de conocerlo. Riley, a ese hombre le ocurre algo. Ha sufrido mucho, pero no quiere hablar de ello. Está tan cerrado emocionalmente que creo que cualquier excusa le sirve para no abrirse.

Parpadeó para no ponerse a llorar.

—Si no es capaz de abrirse a ti, no veo qué futuro podéis tener como pareja.

—Yo tampoco.

—Sólo hay una forma de que puedas averiguar la verdad. ¿Por qué no vas a ver a su tía?

—¿A la congresista? No creo que sea nada fácil concertar un encuentro con ella.

Riley le guiñó un ojo.

—Eres una mujer con suerte. Sé dónde almuerza Esme Mansen todos los domingos.

**0*0*0*0*0

Edward permanecía en la cama, incapaz de dormir. Renée Swan se había negado a aceptar su renuncia.

—Edward —le había dicho después—, te consideramos como parte de la familia. Tú perteneces a este lugar. Por favor, no te vayas. Te necesitamos. Isabella te necesita.

—Isabella no necesita a nadie, es la mujer más independiente que he conocido nunca.

—Eso es lo que quiere que creas. Isabella está deseando sentar la cabeza, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo y, después del error que cometió con Sam, le da miedo volver a intentarlo. No dejes que te aleje de ella, Edward. Estáis hechos el uno para el otro. Tú atemperas sus impulsos y ella te ayuda a salir de tu caparazón. Así que, por favor, si de verdad la quieres, quédate con nosotros. Lucha por ella.

—No creo que podamos tener una relación que funcione. Somos polos opuestos.

—¿Pero no lo comprendes? Ése es precisamente el motivo por el que es bueno que estéis juntos. Como Charlie y yo. El padre de Isabella era como ella. Un hombre apasionado, creativo, impulsivo. Créeme, Edward, tú puedes ayudarla a enderezar su vida.

Enderezar su vida. ¿Era eso lo que él quería? Había pasado toda su vida intentando controlarse. Pero Isabella le hacía perder el control. Con ella se sentía salvaje, aventurero, vivo por primera vez en toda su vida.

Edward se sentó en la cama, tomó el diario y comenzó a escribir. Escribió y escribió, plasmando su amor por Isabella en cada página.

—¿Por qué no me has dicho antes que la tía de Edward es aficionada al punto y que se reúne todos los domingos con su grupo en tu restaurante? —le susurró Isabella a Riley a la mañana siguiente.

Estaban los dos tras la puerta de la cocina, asomados al comedor. Mansen, la congresista, estaba sentada a una de las mesas, rodeada de mujeres, cada una de ellas con un cesto de lanas a sus pies.

—A lo mejor lo habría hecho si hubiera sabido que estabas loca por su sobrino.

—¿Y cómo voy a hablar con ella?

—No te preocupes. Riley está aquí.

Treinta minutos después, las estaba presentando. Y una vez hecho su trabajo, Riley regresó a la cocina.

—Es un honor conocerla. Trabajo con su sobrino en Nueva Orleans.

La mujer sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Ah, sí, Edward me ha hablado mucho de ti.

—¿De verdad? —aquella noticia la sorprendió.

—Claro que sí. Me llama una vez a la semana, como un reloj. Me temo que lo tienes frustrado.

—¿Que lo tengo frustrado? —Isabella apenas podía creerlo.

—Sí, pero en el buen sentido. Edward siempre ha jugado sobre seguro. Nunca ha querido correr riesgos. Tú lo desafías y eso es justo lo que necesita.

—¿Podríamos hablar un momento? Quisiera saber algo más sobre el pasado de Edward.

—¿Por qué no hablas con él?

—Ya lo he intentado, pero no está dispuesto a contarme nada.

—Si él no quiere que sepas nada sobre su vida personal, no creo que me corresponda a mí contártelo.

Isabella sintió pánico. No podía perder aquella oportunidad.

—Señora Mansen...

—Por favor, llámame Esme.

—Esme, estoy enamorada de tu sobrino, pero él no quiere contarme la verdad sobre lo que pasó cuando lo detuvieron por posesión de cocaína.

—¿Cómo te has enterado de eso?

—Sé que lo detuvieron y que tú le retiraste los cargos. Él me dijo que había cargado con la culpa de otro y que no pensaba contarme nada más.

—Así que después de todos estos años y después de lo que le hizo aquel hombre, continúa protegiendo a James.

—¿Quién es James?

—Esta tarde tengo una cita en la ciudad, pero si estás dispuesta a abandonar la isla, podemos hablar en el ferry.

Diez minutos después, Esme y ella estaban sentadas frente a una ventana del ferry, tomando un café. Esme se reclinó en la silla y estudió a Isabella durante un largo minuto.

—Continúo creyendo que esto debería contártelo Edward, pero sé lo cabezota que puede llegar a ser. Tiene muchos problemas para expresar sus sentimientos. Y tú has hecho el esfuerzo de volar hasta Seattle para encontrarte conmigo, así que supongo que lo quieres de verdad.

—Lo quiero con todo mi corazón y creo que él siente lo mismo por mí.

—¿Edward te ha contado que sus padres murieron cuando él era muy joven?

—Sí, pero apenas ha entrado en detalles.

—La madre de Edward, mi hermana Elizabeth, era una de esas mujeres serias y calladas que sólo veían el lado oscuro de la vida. Desde niña fue muy fatalista. A veces, cuando pienso en el pasado, no puedo dejar de preguntarme si intuiría que iba a morir joven.

Isabella esperó en silencio a que Esme continuara.

—Conoció al padre de Edward, Anthony, en la universidad. No fue amor a primera vista ni nada parecido. Fue todo racional y sensato. Hacían muy buena pareja. Los dos eran personas muy tranquilas e inteligentes. Pero la maternidad cambió a Elizabeth. Tuvo un embarazo extraordinariamente difícil, sufrió una depresión postparto e incluso tuvo que medicarse. Al cabo de un tiempo, parecía estar bien, pero no llegó a establecer nunca una verdadera relación con Edward. Jamás en mi vida he visto a un niño más serio. Era como si hubiera nacido viejo.

A Isabella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Anthony intentaba apoyar a Elizabeth, pero no podía entender lo que le pasaba y, poco a poco, fue concentrándose cada vez más en el trabajo.

—Edward me contó que su padre era un adicto al trabajo y, su madre, una persona muy inestable emocionalmente —dijo Isabella—. Que prácticamente lo criaron las amas de llaves.

—Y es cierto —Esme suspiró—. Yo estaba pendiente de mi trabajo y de mis hijos y no prestaba demasiada atención a lo que le estaba pasando a mi hermana. Todavía me siento culpable por eso. En un intento de animar a Elizabeth, Anthony le compró un catamarán. Y fue feliz al ver cómo resurgía la antigua Elizabeth. Pero no era la navegación la que había devuelto el brillo a los ojos de Elizabeth, sino su instructor. Toda la pasión que había reprimido durante años estalló en una gran aventura.

—¿Y qué ocurrió?

—Elizabeth y su amante huyeron juntos para dar la vuelta al mundo, pero tuvieron un accidente y murieron ahogados. Edward sólo era un niño entonces.

—Pobre Edward.

—Su padre sufrió todavía más. Anthony era diabético y la depresión por la pérdida de su esposa terminó matándolo. Dejó de preocuparse por su salud y murió cuando Edward tenía doce años. Creo que si no hubiera sido por el diario que siempre escribía, Edward podría haber terminado teniendo muchos problemas.

—¿Edward tenía un diario?

—Por lo que yo sé, siempre ha tenido un diario. De lo que yo me arrepiento —dijo Esme—, es de no haber traído entonces a Edward a mi casa. Tenía tres hijos y en aquella época mi matrimonio estaba pasando un mal momento. Se lo ofrecí, pero él quería vivir con los Monroe, una pareja amiga de la familia. Tenían muchas ganas de quedarse con él y a todo el mundo le pareció la mejor solución, pero no creo que jamás me perdone el no haber insistido más en que se quedara con nosotros. Si hubiera sabido lo que iba a ocurrir... —se le quebró la voz.

—James Monroe, el padre, era chef de un restaurante de cinco estrellas. Tenía treinta años cuando Edward se fue a vivir con él y con su familia. James era uno de esos hombres apasionados, creativos y fácilmente influenciables, pero con un gran corazón. Desgraciadamente, también tenía una personalidad adictiva. Trabajaba hasta muy tarde con un equipo de gente muy joven y amante de las fiestas y, con el tiempo, terminó enganchado a la cocaína.

Isabella podía imaginarse ya lo que iba a oír a continuación.

—Por entonces Edward tenía dieciocho años y trabajaba en un restaurante con James. El propietario encontró cocaína en el bolsillo de la bata de James. No era la primera vez que ocurría, y tampoco la segunda. Si lo hubieran denunciado habría terminado yendo a la cárcel. Pero Edward no podía permitir que un hombre al que había llegado a querer como a un padre fuera a prisión, de modo que decidió declararse culpable.

—Muy propio de él... Supongo que dijo que la cocaína era suya.

Esme asintió.

—Cuando James vino a contarme lo que Edward había hecho por él, yo insistí en retirarle a Edward los cargos. Pero al final, el sacrificio de Edward no sirvió para nada. A James volvieron a descubrirlo con cocaína otra vez.

—Qué historia tan triste.

—Es peor todavía. James dejó a su familia arruinada y Edward se hizo cargo económicamente de ella. Entonces tenía veintiún años. Fue a buscar a James y lo encontró esnifando cocaína en un antro de mala muerte. Se enfrentó a él para quitarle la droga y James lo atacó con una cuchilla.

—Por eso tiene esa cicatriz en la mejilla...

Isabella apenas podía creer lo mucho que Edward había sufrido.

—Tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que Edward comenzara a superar lo que le había pasado con James. Fue a la universidad y llegó a doctorarse en Nutrición. Pero, desde entonces, es extremadamente cauteloso con sus afectos y su lealtad. Por eso me alegré tanto cuando tu madre le ofreció trabajar en el hotel Swan. Era una oportunidad de empezar desde cero, justo lo que necesitaba.

Todo aquello tenía sentido. Explicaba el temor de Edward a expresar sus sentimientos. Y por qué identificaba la pasión con el desastre. Todas las personas apasionadas a las que había conocido habían tenido un trágico final. Pero aun así, había estado dispuesto a darle a ella otra oportunidad.

Esme miró a Isabella a los ojos.

—Te he contado todo esto para que lo comprendas. Edward se merece una mujer que lo trate bien. Creo que necesita a una mujer apasionada que lo ayude a recuperar el equilibrio, pero también una persona leal y de confianza que no vuelva a destrozarle la vida. Ya ha sufrido demasiado. Si tú no puedes darle lo que tan desesperadamente necesita, Isabella, aléjate de él.


	16. Final

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Lori ********Wilde**

******Ahora si el final**

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

El domingo a media noche aterrizó el avión de Isabella en Nueva Orleans y, treinta minutos después, ella salía del taxi sin paraguas alguno para protegerse de la lluvia. En cuanto llegó a casa, Gofre, que había pasado sola todos aquellos días, salió corriendo y se escabulló entre sus piernas.

—¡Gofre, vuelve aquí! —le gritó Isabella.

Si quería conservar esa gata, tendría que esterilizarla para que no intentara escaparse otra vez. La gata comenzó a bajar las escaleras de la calle.

—¡Gofre, vuelve! —insistió.

Pero Gofre, gata al fin y al cabo, la ignoró y continuó caminando.

La gata cruzó la calle empedrada en el mismo momento que un turismo negro doblaba una esquina. Inmediatamente, Isabella pensó en el coche negro que había chocado contra el coche de su abuela. El conductor tocó el claxon e intentó frenar, pero patinó sobre los adoquines mojados.

—¡Gofre! —gritó Isabella corriendo hacia ella. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

*0*0*0*0*

—Ha habido un accidente.

—¿Un accidente? —repitió Edward somnoliento por teléfono. Encendió la luz de la mesilla y se sentó en la cama. Eran las tres de la madrugada—. ¿Quién es? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Edward, soy Angela, yo... —se le quebró la voz.

—Isabella. ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Isabella?

—Sí.

—¿Dónde está? ¿En qué hospital está?

—En la clínica veterinaria de la calle Canal.

—¿Qué?

—Un coche ha atropellado a Isabella y a Gofre, pero mi hermana se niega a separarse de la gata. Está herida y sangrando, pero dice que no piensa moverse hasta tener la seguridad de que Gofre se pondrá bien. No puedo obligarla a marcharse. Lo he intentado, pero...

—¿Dónde estás?

—En casa, me ha llamado el veterinario para que hablara con ella, pero no atiende a razones. A lo mejor tú puedes ayudarla, Edward.

—Voy para allá. Te llamaré cuando lleguemos al hospital.

Con el corazón latiéndole de terror, Edward se dirigió al hospital veterinario. En cuanto preguntó por Isabella en recepción, lo dirigieron hacia una de las salas de observación.

Cuando Edward vio a Isabella sentada en una mecedora, con la gatita inconsciente en el regazo y el rostro empapado en lágrimas, un sentimiento de enfado e impotencia lo invadió.

—Isabella —susurró.

—Edward —Isabella lo miró y comenzó a llorar con fuerza—. Estás aquí... A Gofre la ha atropellado un coche.

—Sí, ya me he enterado. Pero Angela me ha dicho que tú también estás herida.

—Me he cortado con el guardabarros cuando estaba intentando sacar a Gofre de debajo de las ruedas. El veterinario ha dicho que si yo no hubiera estado allí, el impacto podría haberla matado.

—¿Y no crees que tú también deberías ir al médico? —la miró a los ojos—. Ese corte podría necesitar un par de puntos.

—No quiero ir hasta que Gofre esté mejor.

—Angela me comentó que habías ido a Seattle para una entrevista de trabajo. ¿Cómo te fue?

—No me presenté.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque he conocido a tu tía. Ella me lo ha contado todo, Edward. Me ha hablado de tus padres y de James Monroe.

Estudió su rostro y vio que Edward estaba confundido y aliviado al mismo tiempo por la noticia.

—Te mentí —dijo él.

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando hicimos el amor. Te dije que para mí sólo había sido sexo, pero no era cierto.

—No sabes cuánto deseaba que fuera mentira —respondió Isabella.

—Y tengo algo que quiero compartir contigo —Edward le tendió su diario—. Nunca se lo he enseñado a nadie. Dice todo lo que nunca he sido capaz de decir.

—Oh, Edward, no tienes por qué hacer eso, de verdad.

—Pero quiero hacerlo.

—Gracias —respondió Isabella con una sonrisa que fue la mejor recompensa que Edward podía haber recibido.

Y entonces Gofre maulló.

*0*0*0*0*

En cuanto supo que Gofre iba a curarse, Isabella permitió que Edward la llevara al hospital. Y, mientras esperaba al médico, estuvo leyendo su diario y descubriendo sorprendida que, desde su primer día de trabajo en el hotel, Edward había comenzado a escribir sobre la intensidad de los sentimientos que albergaba hacia ella.

Cuando terminó de leer, alzó la mirada hacia él y lo descubrió mirándola con una mezcla de ternura y ansiedad.

—Edward —susurró, pero justo entonces apareció el médico.

Mientras Edward esperaba fuera, Isabella estaba deseando salir del hospital para poder ir a alguna parte con él y hablar de su futuro. Pero acababa de terminar con el médico cuando entró toda su familia a verla.

—No teníais que haber venido a estas horas —protestó Isabella.

—Claro que sí, eres nuestra hermana pequeña y te queremos.

—Aunque haya tenido que soportar que te fueras a Seattle —la regañó Angela.

—¿Qué te ha pasado últimamente? —le preguntó Rosalie.

Renée se sentó en el borde de la camilla y le tendió la mano a su hija.

—Cariño, queremos que sepas que, tengas los problemas que tengas, siempre puedes contar con nosotras.

—¿Pero de qué estáis hablado? —preguntó Isabella sin entender nada.

—Tranquilízate, cariño —Renée le palmeó la mano—, puedes ser sincera con nosotras.

—Sabemos la verdadera razón por la que fuiste a Seattle —dijo Angela—. Sabemos que querías ver a tu proveedor de drogas.

—¿Mi qué? —preguntó Isabella, mirándolas con incredulidad.

—No tienes que avergonzarte —intervino Rosalie—. Todas estamos dispuestas a ayudarte.

—¿Pero de verdad creéis que estoy consumiendo drogas?

—¿Y no es cierto? —preguntó Alice.

—Claro que no. ¿De dónde habéis sacado esa idea?

Angela fue la primera en contestar.

—¿Te acuerdas del día que fui a tu apartamento para llevarte el vestido para la subasta? Oí que un amigo te había dejado en el contestador un mensaje en el que decía que te había conseguido material de primera.

—Riley se refería a un cotilleo —¿de verdad pensaban que consumía drogas?

—Por favor, no mientas —le pidió Angela—. A los pocos minutos volví a tu apartamento porque había olvidado decirte algo y oí que le devolvías la llamada y le decías «Cocaína. Quiero todo lo que puedas conseguir». ¿Acaso vas a negarlo?

Isabella intentó recordar qué le había dicho exactamente a Riley.

—Sacaste las palabras de contexto.

—¿Entonces cuál es el contexto correcto?

Pero Isabella no les iba a contar lo que le había ocurrido a Edward, decidió. Si él quería que lo supieran, se lo diría. Y en aquel momento comprendió los motivos por los que Edward no le había dicho la verdad cuando se había enfrentado a él. ¿Qué sentido tenía, si la persona a la que amaba estaba dispuesta a asumir que era un mentiroso y un adicto a las drogas?

—El día que viniste a verme a la galería me dijiste que estabas enganchada —dijo Alice—. Y parecías muy nerviosa.

—Pero no me refería a las drogas.

—¿Y el día de la fiesta de la boda? —preguntó Rosalie—. Sustituiste la carne de pavo por carne de cangrejo provocándole una reacción alérgica a una de las invitadas y después provocaste un fuego con el flambeado. ¿Qué otra explicación puede haber?

Isabella estaba al borde de las lágrimas. ¿Cómo era posible que su familia se negara a creerla?

—Diles la verdad, Isabella. Cuéntaselo todo —Edward acababa de entrar en la habitación.

A Isabella la invadió una enorme sensación de alivio.

—¿Incluso la parte que te concierne?

—Todo —repitió Edward.

—Ayúdame a contárselo —le pidió Isabella, y le tendió la mano.

Edward le tomó la mano y se la apretó con fuerza.

Renée se levantó de la camilla y Edward se sentó al lado de Isabella, sin apartar en ningún momento la mirada de su rostro. De manera un tanto desordenada, le explicaron a su familia todo lo que había ocurrido.

En cuanto terminaron, la madre de Isabella y sus hermanas se disculparon por haberse precipitado a sacar conclusiones y le pidieron perdón. Renée le aseguró a Edward que su trabajo no corría ningún peligro y después le dijo a su hija:

—Tengo algo para ti —buscó en su voluminoso bolso de cuero y sacó un álbum de fotos—. Estaba trabajando en esto cuando Angela me ha llamado y he decidido traerlo. He pensado que te ayudaría a sentirte mejor.

Le tendió el álbum a Isabella.

Era su álbum de nacimiento, lleno de fotografías y comentarios de Renée. En la parte de atrás, figuraba su árbol genealógico.

—Oh, mamá, gracias. Es precioso.

Miró a su madre y a sus hermanas, que habían ido a verla en medio de la noche. Y comprendió en ese momento que lo que siempre había confundido con críticas exageradas era, en realidad, una muestra de su amor. Su familia sólo quería ayudarla y ella se había resistido. Decidida a ser el patito feo, se había dicho a sí misma que tenía que labrarse su propio camino, pero no era cierto.

Aquél era el lugar al que pertenecía. Por fin había llegado a casa.

—Eras una niña preciosa —musitó Edward—. Me gustaría haberte conocido entonces.

Isabella lo miró a los ojos sin ser apenas consciente de que sus hermanas y su madre salían sigilosamente de la habitación.

—Me conoces ahora, eso es suficiente.

—Cuando Angela me llamó y me dijo que Gofre y tú habíais tenido un accidente, tuve miedo de haberte perdido sin haberte dicho antes que te amaba.

Isabella alargó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

—Las dos estamos bien.

Edward se llevó su mano a la boca y le besó delicadamente los dedos.

—No hemos vuelto a hablar después de la pelea de la otra noche —dijo él.

—No, no hemos vuelto a hablar.

—Siento haberte gritado por lo del fuego. Y quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que dije. La única razón de lo que dije es que estaba muy asustado por ti.

—Así que discutimos, pero ¿sabes qué es lo mejor de una pelea?

—¿Reconciliarse haciendo el amor?

—Exacto.

Edward le dio entonces un beso lento y profundo.

—Te quiero más de lo que nunca sabrás, Isabella Swan.

—Y yo también te quiero, Edward Cullen, con todo mi corazón.

* * *

**Epílogo**

Hacía calor en la cocina e Isabella estaba más caliente todavía. El aroma del salmón inundaba la cocina del apartamento. Y la imagen de Isabella, con sólo un delantal y unas diminutas bragas de encaje rojo, tenía a Edward absolutamente sobrecogido. Todavía le costaba creer que Isabella hubiera aceptado casarse con él.

—Deja de mirarme el trasero y ven aquí, mi apasionado chef —Isabella volvió la cabeza y le dirigió una seductora sonrisa.

Y Edward no necesitó más invitación que aquélla.

Al momento estaba a su lado. Isabella tomó un pedazo del salmón con nueces y queso feta y se lo tendió.

Era otra de las extrañas combinaciones de su chef favorita, pero en el instante en el que la probó, Edward se sintió en la gloria.

—Mmm. Está buenísimo. Eres impresionante Chef Isabella Cullen.

Isabella le sonrió y él la rodeó por la cintura y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Pero le falta algo —comentó Edward.

—¿Le falta algo?

—Sí.

—No sé qué puede ser...

—Necesita algo más intenso.

—Se supone que el salmón Cullen no tiene que ser especialmente sabroso.

—¿Y qué se supone que van a comer los clientes más aventureros de Chez Charlie?

Isabella le sonrió.

—Eso me suena.

Edward le sonrió, sabiendo en aquel momento que su vida era absoluta y totalmente completa.

—Cariño, ya sabes cómo son las cosas. Hay personas que preferimos las cosas muy intensas.

Desde el alféizar de la ventana, Gofre maulló mostrando su acuerdo.

FIN

* * *

**Ahora el fin, muchísimas gracias a Todas por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia, aunque no comenten.**

**marieisahale gracias a ti en especial por leer y comentar no sabes que tan agradecida estoy.**

**Ahora las que sabían se acuerdan que me iba de vacaciones? pues dice mi mama que se retrasa 2 semanitas asi que aquí me tendrán dando lata con nuevas adaptaciones.**

**LAS quiero**


	17. NOTAa

**Nota:**

Chicas para la siguiente adaptación, así será la temática:

1.-Subire Todas las opciones como Historia nueva, esto es por 2 razones la primera para que sea mas fácil la votación y la segunda por que asi me evito malos tragos de personas (no mencionare nombres) que en lugar de buscar sus adaptaciones, toma mis ideas, ya se que son adaptaciones y que cualquiera puede tener la idea pero ya van 4 veces que sucede esto con esta persona ¿coincidencia? yo no lo creo, bueno me desvió con esto quiero decir que aunque alguien mas suba estas adaptaciones, si yo publique primero el sinopsis subiré esta adaptación por que ya me canse y es decepcionante, frustrante y triste.

2.-Ustedes dejan un review cosa que quieran menos insultos, Un review= un voto

3.-El sábado se cierran las votaciones.

4.- Pueden votar en todas si quieren, osea no es un voto por persona, sino uno por adaptación.

5.- Aunque tu adaptación no halla ganado en cuanto se termine alguna de las adaptaciones que estoy haciendo, la siguiente historia con mas review sera la siguiente.

Chicas en un ratito subo las historias y recuerden VOTEN,

por cierto terminando las votaciones borrare esta Nota en las historias

Las quiero


End file.
